El Tigre: Manny
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, Manny is forced to become El Tigre after such a long time and needs to team up with some old friends and enemies in order to take down an evil corporation that has a hold on Miracle City, all of Mexico, and the world
1. Chapter 1

_Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy; at least that's what it used to be! I used to know that place as my home, but that was a long time ago. Miracle City is practically a ghost town now! The people that live there are either poor, elderly, or just there simply because they have no other place to go. The hero that defended this place is gone! The villains that robbed this place are gone too! The reason being: Bravo Industries! They are a private security force that specializes in weapons, security, and technology. One of their latest creations called the Sentries were created to stop crime all over the world for anyone who wanted to use these robots to fight crime in their cities. However, this all turned out to be a ruse set up by Bravo Industries to take over the world and mold it in their image. Everyone, hero and villain, tried to fight this but to no avail. I even fought there and lost! That was 10 years ago and I was only 17! My name is Manny Rivera; I used to be El Tigre._

In Miracle City, and elderly woman in a black hood is walking through the streets. As she is walking, she looks at the ruins of Leone School and can only cry. She walked passed the Miracle City Arcade, which is now just a place for people to sleep in. As she continued to walk, she could only watch as Miracle City is nothing more than a decrepit place with no life, no fun, or no nothing. Miracle City may not have any crime, but it has become lifeless and dead, especially with the Sentries flying over the city.

The lady then walked into her home; her home is the Rivera house. The woman who lives in it: Maria Rivera. She lives here by herself! She places all the food that she bought from the store into the fridge and sits down to rest. As she is sitting down, she grabs a book titled "Memories". She could only sit there and cry as she looked at all the good times she had with her family before Bravo Industries destroyed everything. Before she could cry any further, she could hear someone come in.

"Whoever you are, come out! Just take what you want and leave; however, I don't have anything of value to you." said Maria getting up with her cane and preparing to attack

"I'm sorry for intruding like this Maria! I tried knocking but, your door fell down." said Nikita as she is walking up to Maria

"It was fragile anyway! Why are you here?" said Maria sitting back down

"We need your help!" said Nikita

"Who's we?" Maria asked

"Me and some associates." said Nikita

"You mean Bravo Industries!" said Maria in anger

"I'm not with them anymore Ms. Maria; I stopped believing in their goals after what they did to my mother, Anita, and…...Frida." said Nikita with a look of regret

"Then who are these associates that you're talking about?" Maria asked

"People that I have worked with for a long time and some people that I would never have associated myself with. (looking around) We're thinking of taking them down." Nikita explained

"And you need my help, or "his" help." said Maria

"We need both of you, you and Manny/El Tigre" said Nikita

"I don't know where my son is Nikita and even if I did I don't see why I should tell you, Suarez." said Maria

"Ms. Maria….." Nikita said before getting interrupted

"It's Mrs. Rivera now." said Maria as she is holding on tightly to White Pantera's mask

"Mrs. Rivera, we really need you and Manny for this." said Nikita

"Get out of this house. I don't want anything to do with this plan you have; if you want to find Manny, then do it yourself." said Maria in anger and sadness while looking at an old picture

"Ok; I'm sorry for disturbing you." said Nikita

"I heard rumors that he was last seen in Aztec City but that's all you'll get from me. I highly doubt that he'll follow you; it's not like the Suarez name is popular now a days." said Maria before Nikita left

"I'm not the leader of this thing we're putting together; I just happen to be a part of it now. Goodbye Mrs. Rivera." said Nikita

After Nikita left, she could only watch at how sad Maria is after losing Rodolfo even if it's already been 10 years since that event. However, she was starting to wonder what's hurting her the most: Rodolfo not being alive or the idea that he died loving someone else.

On her motorcycle, while driving to Aztec City, Anita makes a call to her leader, AB.

"Well?" AB asked

"She won't help us; she's still too distraught about all of this. Besides, she was a pacifist anyway. However, she was able to give me a lead on El Tigre's location." said Nikita

"Alright. Let me know when you find him." said AB

"I still have my doubts that this will work. We've been fighting against Bravo industries for years, just like the rest of the world, so how is getting El Tigre on our side going to make any difference? So far, we've managed to get a mob daughter, a guy obsessed with cactuses, a crazy doctor, a guy with ice powers, an ex-athlete, a few former cops, and El Oso; some of these people I wouldn't be caught dead working with" said Nikita

"Some of them are people I wouldn't be caught dead working with either, but we need each other to take back our city, the rest of Mexico, and hopefully the world at some point from Bravo Industries; besides, it's not like we have a time machine." said AB

"Fair enough! I'll head to Aztec City to find El Tigre; assuming that he still is El Tigre." said Nikita

"He is; I know it. Just do what you can to convince him to come and help us. If he comes along, then maybe "she" might help us too, maybe." said AB

"Alright; I'll see you then." said Nikita hanging up

Aztec City! Known by many people as one of the biggest entertainment places in all of Mexico. Even after the rise of Bravo Industries, it is still a huge entertainment capital and a place where people like to go to forget their sorrows.

In a small room within a small house, someone is getting out of bed and grabbing a black robe on the ground before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Just then, a female with red hair and pink underwear walks up to him and places her arms around him.

"That was a really fun night Jorge; you know how to please a woman." said Sarah giving Jorge a kiss

"I had fun too, Sarah." said Jorge

"I wish I could stay a little longer but I have to get ready for work." said Sarah as she's looking for the rest of her clothes

"Alright, I'll make you something really quick before you go." said Jorge

"You're so sweet; keep this up and I might come back here again tonight." said Sarah blowing him a kiss

"I'll see if I can schedule you in." said Jorge

"By the way, did you hear the rumors that El Tigre was spotted in the area?" said Sarah

"I heard about that; it's probably just some imposter pretending to be him." said Jorge with a disinterested tone

"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked

"Cause the majority of all superheroes and supervillains are dead." said Jorge crunching his fist

"True, but it would still be cool to see him. I remember being one of his classmates back when I was a kid; his real name is Manny Rivera." said Sarah

"You don't say." said Jorge

"He always caused a lot of trouble with that friend of his, Frida Suarez. If I remember correctly, the two of them started dating in high school before she died along with many other people when Miracle City got leveled by the Sentries. I wonder what happened to him?" said Sarah

"Who knows?" said Jorge

After Sarah had eaten breakfast and found all of her clothes, she left Jorge's room. Jorge decided to get ready for the day himself. Just as he is about to get ready, he thought he heard someone in his art shack outside. He grabbed a gun that he had in his drawer and headed outside to see if anyone was there. When he arrived at his art shack, Nikita is in there looking at a few art pieces.

"Hello, Manny!" said Nikita

"Nikita. It's been a long time. How did you find me?" said Manny putting down his gun

"Your mother heard rumors that you were here and I made an educated guess on your location. When I was passing by this shack, I noticed a painting that looked like Frida. I thought it would take me hours or even days to find you, but it turns out that wasn't the case." Nikita explained

"What do you want?" Manny asked

"We need your help; we need El Tigre." said Nikita

"I'm not El Tigre; not anymore." said Manny

 **Alright, the good news is that I'm trying this new post apocalyptic story with El Tigre. This will take place in the future and I might be accepting OCs from anyone who is interested; PM if you are and we'll talk The bad news is, I'm thinking of getting rid of Fall of Miracle City. The reason being I already have Mystical Revolution as an ongoing El Tigre that I want to focus on and plan to have the next chapter up sometime next week if I'm luck. It's also part of my plan to make things a bit simpler on myself since when it comes to my writing. However, if someone is very dedicated to seeing it continue and want to continue it let me know via PM if you want to take it over.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not El Tigre anymore Nikita; whatever rumors you heard are false or it's just one of those imposter people who like to go around pretending to be a hero or a villain." said Manny

"So me finding you here suddenly is just coincidence? I doubt your mother would follow some imposter so easily." said Nikita

"My mom is old and is probably starting to see things and hear things that aren't really there at times. Besides, she hasn't been herself since my dad died in the battle; she still clings onto his mask I bet." said Manny looking at a painting that he made of his mother

"When was the last time you saw her?" Nikita asked

"About a few years ago during her birthday, but that's it. I don't have much to say to her and it's dangerous to be around her if you're me. While Bravo Industries still hunts me down, they don't go after her because dad took her glove away from her and hid it during the strike against Bravo Industries and they considered my mom a "failed hero", so she's not a threat to them." Manny explained

"I find it unlikely that White Pantera would steal anything." said Nikita

"Well technically it was my Grandpapi, but it was all my Ms. Star Driver and dad's idea at the end of the day." said Manny

"I remember her; your dad and her were dating for about a year. Sorry if me saying that bothers you." said Nikita

"It doesn't. Anyway, back on topic, I'm not going to help you or your so called associates." said Manny

"If I may ask, why?" Nikita asked even though she wasn't surprised

"Because I don't think you guys have a real plan to defeat Bravo Industries; if anything, you only have a plan that will slow them down as usual." said Manny

"Look, taking down Bravo Industries in the entire world would take years at best; however, we do have a plan to get them out of Miracle City, Aztec City, and all of Mexico. I can't tell you the full details, but our leader can; that must be him." said Nikita as her special phone is ringing

"Where are you; did you find El Tigre yet?" said AB

"El Tigre doesn't exist anymore; please leave him alone." said Manny with a mocking tone

"Manny…." said AB before getting interrupted by Manny

"It's Jorge now; Jorge O'Brian now. As far as Bravo Industries thinks, Manny Rivera is gone, Davi." said Manny

"You knew it was me." said Davi with a shocked tone

"Wasn't hard to figure out; I've been watching your attacks on different Bravo Industries facilities for months now. I may not be El Tigre, but I do pay attention to what's going on in the world." said Manny

"Then you know that we have to fight them for….." said Davi before getting interrupted by Manny again

"If you say "the greater good" to me right now I'll turn you and your pals over to Bravo Industries right now; I know your locations and bases right here." said Manny with a threatening tone

"How did you…" said Nikita before getting interrupted

"Find them; it's not that hard when you're me. You guys have managed to protect yourselves from Bravo Industries so easily but you can't hide from someone like me. I don't want anything to do with you guys; now leave me alone." said Manny with a cocky tone

"If that's what you want, then fine; if you change your mind, contact us with the number Nikita is about to give you." said Davi

"Are you sure?" Nikita asked

"Just do it. (to Manny) I know you have scars from when Bravo Industries lead that assault, we all do, but this could be your chance to, for lack of a better word, get even with them. Just think about it." said Davi before hanging up

"Goodbye, Jorge!" said Nikita as she is leaving.

Elsewhere, at the ruins of Calavera, a huge group of women are either fixing their bikes, smoking, reading, or wrestling. These women are all members of the Flock of Fury biker gang; their leader is none other than Black Cuervo, but everyone knows her as Zoe Aves. While they are usually on the move since Zoe is a fugitive of Bravo Industries, they managed to take temporary refuge in Calavera in the abandoned Zombie Town district. None of the zombies are there since they've all been wiped out by a Bravo Industries weapon that is able to target the undead and eradicate them completely; no one has been able to figure out how that was even possible.

In one of the houses, Zoe is currently painting her nails while reading an old "Villains Quarterly" magazine; the magazine is no longer printed anymore. While she's doing this, Carla is there too and she is looking at an old picture of her and Carlito before Bravo Industries killed him during their invasion. Zoe found her during the aftermath of Bravo Industries and the two of them revived the Flock of Fury as a female biker gang since all of her Flock of Fury technology is limited, her Grandmami passing away, and her mother being blind thus unable to be Voltura anymore; Carla acted as second in command of the group. One of their bikers that was coming back from Aztec City came in to talk to them.

"Boss, we have him." said a female biker walking in

"You do?" Zoe asked

"Yep; it wasn't that hard." said the female biker as she and two others brought in a guy dressed up as El Tigre

"Hey, you can't do this to me; I'm El Tigre, son of White Pantera, and grandson of Puma Loco." said the El Tigre imposter

"Wrong! You're just an imposter using basic information; I don't like imposters using his name and reputation like that." said Zoe walking up to him and slapping his face

"But….." said the Imposter before Zoe kicked him in the nuts

"The other imposters put up more of a fight than this. (to one of her bikers) Do with him as you will." said Zoe going back to painting her nails

"Why do you always send out your girls to capture and beat these imposters?" Carla asked

"I don't like anyone else using his name and title like that." said Zoe

"Why do you care so much?" Carla asked

"We're friends of course; Manny, wherever her is, may not care about this sort of thing but I do." said Zoe

"Do you still have a crush/ on him?" Carla asked noticing a look on Zoe's face

"Not in the same way like I did when I was younger; but in a way, I still do. However, I don't make any moves on him like I do anymore because they would be pointless since "she" isn't around for me to win his heart for." Zoe explained

"You mean Frida." said Carla

"Yeah! She was closer to him than I was at the time; she had a direct line to his heart at the time. Frida Suarez, my love rival for Manny Rivera's heart; I never got the chance to beat her for Manny's heart in the end." said Zoe

"Is that why you hated her so much?" Carla asked

"Back when we were kids, I hated her. As we got older, she became more of a love rival than an actual enemy; we were almost becoming friends." Zoe explained

"Boss, I have news." said a biker

"What is it; have we been spotted?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, but it's not Bravo Industries; it's someone else who wants to talk to you." said the biker

"Did she give you a name?" Carla asked

"No, but she had a lot of guards with her; she says that she'll only talk to you." said the biker

"Bring her here." Zoe asked

(Three bikers brought the person coming to see them; it was an older Sophia, now head of the remaining members of the mustache mafia)

"Hello Zoe! Carla!" said Sophia

"What are you doing here Sophia?" Zoe asked

"Me and some associates would like to make you and the Flock of Fury an offer." said Sophia

"What kind of offer?" Zoe asked

Back in Miracle City, Maria is eating her breakfast while looking at the huge portrait painting of Rodolfo that Manny made for her a long time ago. While eating, she begins to talk to it.

 _So, Mi Amor, how did you sleep last night? I slept great last night. I had a really crazy dream last night. Yes, it was that dream where it was you, me, and Manny being a superhero family. Papi was in that dream too, but he only helped on occasions; he did try being a hero. We were trying to stop El Oso from robbing the Miracle City bank, stopping Dr. Chipotle Sr and Jr's Guacamole/Jalapeno monster, and we planted flowers for the Miracle City garden house. It was just the three of us having a good time; it was me being the strong person I could have been back then. Rodolfo, do you think I could have been stronger all those years ago? You're just saying that. You flatter me too much. Oh dear, look at the time; it's about time for my daily walk. Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own. Maybe when I get back, we can make that special grapefruit cake we talked about making the other day._

With that said, Maria cleaned her plate, grabbed her walking/protection cane and left the house. She blew a kiss at the portrait of Rodolfo before leaving. She knew deep down in her heart that portrait wasn't the real Rodolfo talking to her, but she imagined it was him talking to her like he would before he died. Maria, to this day, regrets not being able to be strong enough to handle seeing him in danger. She knew deep down that Miracle City at the time needed him, so it was almost next to impossible for him to retire if she asked, but at the same time her nerves and her hating fighting still got the best of her; it even affected how she treated him in the long run of things after their divorce.

As she walking, she decided to head to Leone School and stay in what's left of the library the entire day. While the school may be abandoned, Maria likes to come here and think about the good times when she was a librarian. Once inside, she notices that a hooded figure is reading a book. Maria tries approaching the figure, but she runs away.

"Wait! It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." said Maria

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." said the hooded girl

"What do you mean?" said Maria

"It's complicated. It's nice to finally meet you, Maria Rivera." said the hooded girl

"What do you mean by "nice to finally meet you"?" Maria asked

"Well, I've only heard about you from stuff that White Pantera would sometimes tell me about, but I wasn't sure if he was just over exaggerating you; from what I can tell, you do have a gentle soul." said the hooded girl

"Wait, how do you know about Rodolfo? You sound way too young to really know who he is." said Maria with a shocked tone

"I talk to him; rather I talk to his soul." said the hooded girl

"That's not funny." said Maria in anger

"I wasn't joking. I can talk to the souls of the dead." said the hooded girl taking off her hood, revealing a girl with a skull head and face

"You're an undead. How can this be? Bravo Industries wiped out all of the undead figures lurking in this world." said Maria

"It's a complicated story, but in the long run they didn't wipe me out. They wouldn't know about me since Sartana had me hidden away a long time ago." said the undead girl

"How do you know Sartana?" Maria asked

"This may sound confusing at first, but I am Sartana." said Sartana

Back in Aztec City, Nikita is at the bar getting a drink after her failed attempt to get Manny to join them. As she is drinking, she starts to think about her conversation with Davi after she left.

"You want me to wait here until he decides to join, are you kidding me?" Nikita shouted

"I'm not." said Davi

"You heard what he said; he will reveal everything about us to Bravo Industries if we don't leave him alone. I won't deny I thought he was going to probably join up with us at some point but now I don't think so." said Nikita

"We have to get him to come to our side Nikita." said Davi

"We were fine without him. Why are you even doing this; why are you even listening to an undead girl who claims to be Sartana's good half?" said Nikita

"Because I'm trying to have a little faith in her since we have almost nothing else and she's an undead; last I checked they were all supposed to be gone and yet we've found one. She says that the best way to take down Bravo Industries lies with El Tigre and her combining their powers." said Davi

"Yet I couldn't explain that to him while we were talking." said Nikita

"We have to keep her existence a secret as much as possible; I don't think El Tigre will sell us out like he said, but we still can't tell him about it until we know he'll cooperate with us. Besides, based on our latest intel you should be in the area to get him out of there since one of the heads of Bravo Industries is supposed to make a visit to Aztec City." said Davi

"Alright! I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." said Nikita with a reluctant tone

Back with Zoe and Carla, they and the rest of the biker woman are getting ready to move on to their new base, which is one that they have to fin. Carla is taking one group to find a base and Zoe is taking a small group to Aztec City for a job that Sophia is paying her gang to do: kidnap an executive of Bravo Industries.


	3. Chapter 3

(A few days later)

Manny, or in this case Jorge, is heading to his job at the Aztec City Community center; he works as an art teacher. While he is a freelance artist and most of his art is put in museums, he works at the community center for the extra money whenever his art isn't being displayed or he hasn't been able to sell any art anytime soon. While he's walking to work, he could tell that Nikita is watching him but he simply pretended that she wasn't there. The only reason he doesn't sell her out to the sentries because she is Frida's sister and didn't want to be responsible for causing harm to her; however, if it were Chief Suarez he wouldn't hesitate since he blames her for Frida's death. Once he arrived in his office, he noticed two letters that are addressed to him; one is from a fellow faculty member Trevor and another letter from someone named Pachita. He probably knew what Trevor wanted to talk to him about, but he wasn't sure who this Pachita person is. He opened the letter and read it.

 _Jorge_

 _This is your old love Pachita. We need to talk about something. I know it's been a long time since you first saw me after_ _ **I put that old lady in danger just to get your attention.**_ _I wanted to meet up like old times; we have so much to discuss. Let's meet on top of the Aztec City Skyscraper building; it's not_ _ **the same roof we met for our first date**_ _but it's close. I'm not here for romance or anything like that; just want to reconnect with an_ _ **old friend and rival**_ _. Sincerely, Pachita._

 _PS: I still have that_ _ **screw loose necklace**_ _that you gave me._

Manny knew right away that this letter is from Zoe Aves, or Black Cuervo thanks to the key statements in it.. The two of them became friends right around when they started high school. This started in large part when Zoe found out a few more details about the relationships between her mother and Grandmami and his father and Grandpapi in more detail. She found out that the Rivera's did try to patch things up with them to some capacity but they wouldn't listen. While Zoe still had a crush on Manny, she kept it at a friend's distance because she didn't want to have the same results as her family did. She was a tad jealous of him and Frida when they were dating but she managed to hold her own and suck it up in the end; it was a very hard process that managed to end the feud she had with Frida from the start. When Bravo Industries began their conquest of the world, they fought together as a team but they went their separate ways after Miracle City was taken over and many heroes, villains, and even a few civilians died; Frida was amongst those casualties. Zoe tried to comfort him at as best she could but she knew that it wasn't enough and she didn't think it was appropriate to bring out her feelings of love to him so soon that he lost someone he loved; also, Zoe felt that she didn't get the chance to really beat Frida in the game of Manny's love the way she wanted.

After his class, he went to the Aztec City skyscraper and found Zoe there; but she had blonde hair and green eyes. He figured that it was her disguise since she is still a wanted criminal and leader of a very well-known biker gang.

"How did you find out I was here?" Manny asked

"I was told by my employer that you were here." said Zoe

"Who would that be, Davi?" said Manny

"No, Sophia; but I bet she was told by Davi." said Zoe

"Are you here to convince me to help them?" Manny asked

"Nope! I just came to check up on an old friend before I get the job done." said Zoe patting Manny on the shoulder

"How much are they paying you?" Manny asked

"A lot of money along with a very special artifact that I wanted to steal a long time ago but couldn't after Bravo Industries leveled Miracle City." said Zoe showing Manny a ruby phoenix necklace

"By the way, who's Pachita?" Manny asked

"That's my Gradmami's name; I use her name whenever I want to go into town along with this disguise. Whose Jorge?" Zoe asked

"My Grandpapi's name. I use that, a few fake ids, and I managed to cover up the scar I have. Besides, I think a lot of people think Manny Rivera is dead given the fact that many people who like to play dress up as me are either captured or killed." said Manny thinking about some of the imposters he's seen in the papers

"Bravo Industries has been getting sloppy after all these years. They don't think about us that much anymore since most of us, heroes or villains alike, were wiped out for the most part." said Zoe looking at a Bravo Industries building

"Yeah, but people with Mystical Objects of power, like me, and superpowers in general would be on a big target list in an instant. However, I barely want to be El Tigre anymore but at the same time I want too." said Manny looking at his non-T belt and thinking about Frida

"I know." said Zoe giving Manny a hug

* * *

Back in Miracle City, Maria is reading some books on the heart, mystical energies, and black magic books that Good Sartana provided.

(Flash back)

"So you want me to believe that you're Sartana of the Dead." said Maria

"I am, but I'm not the one that you knew. I'm the good that she locked away after her heart was broken a long time ago by her very first love." said Good Sartana

"Who was her first love?" Maria asked

"That's not important right now. What is important is being able to restore Miracle City." said Good Sartana

"I don't think that's even possible anymore. As you can see, no one has been able to rebuild this place anymore. After Bravo Industries destroyed everything here. I've tried gathering everyone still here to help rebuild but to no avail; everyone lost all hope or they simply don't care." said Maria with a sad face

"Well it's not like many people cared that much before if you think about it." Good Sartana reminded her

"There were some who cared; one in particular who did everything he could to keep Miracle City safe." said Maria opening a locket with Rodolfo's face

"You're talking about White Pantera." said Good Sartana

"I'm talking about the man I fell in love with; I just wish I could have told him that I still loved him. You can talk to his soul, right?" said Maria

"I can tell him that but I can tell that you want to say that to him face to face." said Good Sartana

"I know that I'll be able to say that to him once I pass away but I wanted to say that to him while he was alive. If you can talk to his soul, can you tell him that…" said Maria before getting interrupted by Good Sartana

"I won't do anything like that for you; I can do a little more than that." said Good Sartana

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"While I won't go into details, I'll give you the chance to talk to Rodolfo Rivera. However, you must help me with revitalizing Miracle City the fast way." said Good Sartana

"What do you mean "the fast way"?" Maria asked

"The Heart of Miracles. I want you to help me restore the Heart of Miracles." said Good Sartana

(In the present day)

Maria has heard rumors about the Heart of Miracles but she's always thought that it was just a fairy tale and nothing more; however, since she used to live in a world where anyone could have a mystical item she should have opened her mind up about its existence. The Heart of Miracles is said to be the reason that Miracle City has been able to recover from almost anything in the past because of a wish that was made a long time ago; no one knows what the wish is exactly, but some have speculated that the wish involves allowing Miracle City to remain forever.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." said Maria

"You want to know if my other half, the evil Sartana, knew about this heart; she did know about it and the majority of her family knew about it too. However, they couldn't completely control the heart like they wanted. All Sartana was able to do is able to add to the balance of evil into the heart but she couldn't completely cover the heart in evil any more than a hero could completely cover the heart in good. She needed something, or rather someone, to help her control the heart at its full power." Good Sartana explained

"Who is that someone?" Maria asked

"Why your son of course; Manny Rivera, the wielder of the El Tigre Belt." said Good Sartana

"My son! Why did she need him, or at the very least my son." said Maria

"I'm not sure about all the details just yet, but I do know that he's the key to reactivating the Heart of Miracles." said Good Sartana

"How come you don't know all the details?" Maria asked

"Because my evil half learned more about it over the years than I did when we separated from each other. I was only recently released from my prison and my new friends have only been able to learn so much." said Good Sartana

"You mean the resistance against Bravo Industries." said Maria

"Pretty much." said Good Sartana as she grabs another book

"So, we'll have to find my son and convince him to work with you in order to revive the heart?" said Maria

"Pretty much, but there is still more to that. I need something in particular that will help combine our powers; I need my mystic guitar." said Good Sartana

* * *

(Back with Manny and Zoe)

"So, how have you been all these years?" Zoe asked

"Fine." said Manny

"How have things been after, you know?" Zoe asked thinking about Frida's death

"If you mean after I lost Frida." said Manny

"I didn't it mean it like that." said Zoe

"I know what you meant; I could tell that you weren't trying to be mean about it. I've been fine. I had my time to grieve for Frida and I've been able to move on for the most part. However, I still miss her." said Manny

"Do you still hate "him"?" Zoe asked thinking about Chief Suarez

"You bet I do. It's his fault that Frida is gone." said Manny crushing his hand into a fist

"Are you going to kill him if you see him again?" Zoe asked

"Yeah! I told myself that if I ever saw him again, he would die by my hands." said Manny

"Would you kill him as Manny Rivera, or El Tigre?" Zoe asked

"For irony's purpose, El Tigre." said Manny

"Well, if you do decide to kill him, I'll help you. (to herself) It's his fault that I never got the chance to defeat Frida for Manny's affections in the first place." said Zoe placing her hand on Manny's hand

(Just then, a bald guy with a muscular body, pale skin, green eyes, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans appeared; that guy is Trevor)

"Jorge! Where have you been?" Trevor said in anger

"Who's this oaf?" Zoe asked

"That's Trevor; he teaches math at the community center." said Manny

"That guy, seriously?" Zoe said looking at Trevor and not believing that

"Seriously. (to Trevor) What do you want Trevor?" said Manny

"Didn't you read my letter? I'm here to kick your ass for sleeping with my girl, Sarah." Trevor shouted in anger

"I thought you two were on break; that's what she told me." said Manny

"That still doesn't give you the right to sleep with my girl." said Trevor grabbing Manny by the shirt

"Technically it does." said Manny in a smart tone

"Well then, I guess that gives me the right to kick your ass." said Trevor

"But weren't you going to kick his ass anyway, stupid." said Zoe

"Stay out of this lady. (to Manny) Who is this Jorge?" said Trevor

"I'm an old friend of his. And let me tell you something, Trevor, girls don't like guys who are possessive." said Zoe in a smart tone

"I don't need some advice from some gutter trash that Jorge probably picked up from out of nowhere. Now move before I….Aghhhh!" said Trevor before Zoe kicked him in the nuts, grabbed his hand, and started crushing it

"Bad idea to call her names like that, Trevor. If you apologize now, she might let you go." said Manny in a smart tone

"Trevor, don't you dare touch Jorge. (to Zoe) Hey, leave my Trevor alone." said Sarah running up to the roof

"I thought you two were on break or something." said Zoe

"We are, but I still care about him; he has a sensitive side. Now let him go, you hussy." said Sarah

"Hey, don't call Pachita a hussy." said Manny defending her

"Sorry Jorge, I did have a good time with you last night, but I can't let my real guy get hurt." said Sarah pulling out a gun

"Put the gun down, Sarah." said Manny walking up to her

"No way!" said Sarah as she is about to point the gun at Zoe

Sarah was about to fire on Zoe, but luckily Manny reacted fast enough to knock the gun out of her hand. When he grabbed it, he could tell that there were no bullets in the gun and it was distraction for Sarah to attack Zoe. Luckily, Zoe reacted fast enough to knock Sarah away, but not before grabbing Zoe's wig off.

"What the? A wig, seriously. Hey, aren't you Zoe Aves?" said Sarah holding onto the wig

"No!" said Zoe trying to lie

"Yes you are, I can tell. (to Manny) Jorge, don't you know who this is? She's a criminal; you shouldn't be friends with her." said Sarah

"Sarah, there's something I need to tell you." said Manny whispering something in her ear

"What!? You're Manny Rivera! Gross, I can't believe we slept together." said Sarah after she is knocked out when Manny pinched her on the shoulder

"Where did you learn to do that?" said Zoe as she knocks Trevor out with one punch to the head

"A trick I picked up." said Manny

"How come you told her that you were you?" Zoe asked

"It didn't seem fair that you got unmasked so easily and outing myself is the least I could do; besides, I planned on moving out of Aztec City at some point anyway. What should we do with them?" said Manny looking at a knocked out Sarah and Trevor

"I have a few ideas, but it will require you to help me with this job I'm doing." said Zoe

"Fine." said Manny


	4. Chapter 4

Manny and Zoe took Trevor and Sarah to the place where Zoe and her gang are staying. As they are walking through the streets, if anyone asked any questions about the, they would say that they were on a double date and the two of them drank too much; people bought story easily. The two of them then arrived at the Aztec City Motel, where Zoe and some of her crew are staying; they weren't turn over by the cops or Bravo Industries in any way because one of Zoe's bikers knows the manager of this place and it was easy to bribe him. In the room that all the girls were staying in, Manny and Zoe threw Trevor and Sarah in there and Zoe ordered them to "make them over and frame them up". Manny and Zoe then went to Zoe's room; once they were gone, the bikers began to get to work while talking about their boss being with Manny.

"Who was that guy?" said a biker with blonde hair in a bun

"That was El Tigre, the real one." said a muscular biker with a purple mohawk

"How can you be sure, Eva?" said a biker with green pigtails

"The boss doesn't let any guy around her like that, unless she's really bored or they're here to talk business with her. Besides, I could see the life in the boss's eyes when the two of the left." said Eva

"I've heard that the boss used to really liked him back when they were kids and still likes him to this day." said the blonde hair biker

"Which like: like as friend or like as in love?" said biker with short purple hair and a scar on her right said the girl with blonde hair

"Try love. However, the boss keeps it at a friend's distance because of what happened to El Tigre's last girl died and she didn't want to replace the feelings in his heart for like that at the time from my understanding." Eva explained

"You think the boss is going to let El Tigre join our gang?" the biker with pigtails asked

"Nah! If anything, he's working with us on this job for some reason. However, I bet she does want him to return his feeling of love to her at some point." said Eva

"You think he'll do that. If not, we can make him do that for her." said a biker with long brown hair

"Or we can see if he would like to "love" us." said the biker with blonde hair

"Don't! The boss would kill you in a heartbeat if you touched El Tigre in any way, both intimately and painfully. Now enough of that, we better get these two ready liked the boss wanted." said Eva to both of the bikers

In Zoe's room, Zoe is showing Manny the person that her gang has been hired to kidnap, Marcus Ortiz. He's a very fat man, bald head, a mustache, and green eyes. He is known for providing Bravo Industries with the fuel required for the Sentries called Isotope 66.

"So what would be kidnapping this guy gain you, or in this case your employer's?" Manny asked before sitting down on her bed

"If I had to guess, he knows the formula for the fuel that the Sentries run off of. However, my research tells me that he doesn't make it anymore and the copy of the formula is somewhere else. Why Sophia and her associated want him is beyond me at this time. " said Zoe sitting down and the grabbing some files

"What do you need me for?" Manny asked

"To help me carry this fatass out of the building and to go in as my date for this upcoming party at the Aztec Casino. Some of my girls are going to infiltrate the party as staff and security to help us get him out of there unnoticed." said Zoe showing a picture of the target

"Are there going to be any Sentries there?" Manny said with a slightly angry look

"Just two from what I can tell, but my girls have a plan to distract them; it involves Trevor and Sarah. You don't have a problem with Sarah being used in this, do you?" Zoe asked

"Worry not. It won't hurt me one bit; Sarah was just a tease to me. Her and Trevor would always do this sort of thing with other people whenever they go on break. If you plan on framing them for the kidnapping, go right ahead." said Manny

"That's all I needed to know." said Zoe

"When are we going to do this?" Manny asked

"Tomorrow night at 8:00pm is when the party starts so be there are 9pm; you're going to act as my date." said Zoe

"How did you get an invite; did you steal it?" Manny asked

"No! But when you're Pachita Garcia, a well know Fashion Designer, you can get invites like this. Did you seriously think I only did biking and robbing?" said Zoe showing Manny a magazine of her in her Pachita disguise

"No, but I never took you for a fashionista." said Manny

"Well, back when we were still young and before all of this, I didn't want you or anyone else to know; I had a reputation to protect back then." said Zoe

"Some of these are pretty good." said Manny looking at a purple sketch book that says "Pachita Ideas"

"Hey, give that back. That's my private sketchbook. "said Zoe trying to get her sketch book back

"You'll have to take it from me. Ow, Ow, Ow, that hurts." said Manny when Zoe punched him the stomach

"I thought you Rivera's were tougher than that." said Zoe taking the sketch book back

"We are." said Manny as he tries to take the sketch book back for fun

(The two of them fell on the ground together; Zoe was on top of Manny. The two of them stared at each other for a bit and they almost leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately, one of Zoe's bikers came barging in; her name is Lilac

"Hey boss, we got a call from Carla and the other; they've made it back to our new base. Uh, am I interrupting something." said the blonde biker barging in

"Lilac, did I not put up a "Do not disturb" sign on my door?" Zoe asked in a calm tone

"Yes!" said Lilac in a scared tone

(10 minutes later)

"What do you want me to do with Lilac, boss?" Eva asked

"Since we need everyone for this job, just make sure she doesn't get anything to eat tonight; also, have her switch jobs with Amy." said Zoe

"Alright! "said Eva as she takes Lilac away

"Zoe, about what we just….." said Manny with a guilty tone

"Save it, I know. What happened back there wasn't meant to be anything like that; we were just playing like old times, except without my Cuervo Blasters or your El Tigre Claws." Zoe interrupts him before he could say anything else with a smile

"I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea. I'll see you tomorrow." said Manny as he walks away

"See ya tomorrow!" said Zoe as she is waving goodbye to him

"Boss, may I speak freely with you?" said Eva when she comes back to Zoe

"You're my third in command Eva, go right ahead." said Zoe

"I thought you still loved." said Eva

"I do, but right now isn't the time for me to act on that feeling. He doesn't need someone to truly love him right now; he needs a friend." said Zoe looking at Eva

"I thought he would have gotten over this Frida's death by now; especially if he was that girl we've been "making over"." said Eva

"That girl he was with was just a tease for him; he didn't have real feelings for her. If anything, I bet he imagined that he was doing Frida, not Sarah." said Zoe

"Does it bother you that he isn't thinking about you like you want?" Eva sked

"Normally it would; it would eat me up inside and I would blast him for not noticing me. However, I was there when he carried Frida's lifeless body, his sad face from her death, how it broke him. He may not say it, but I can tell he's still hurting from that moment. If you were there Eva, you would understand. Now try and rest up; we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." said Zoe walking back into her room

"Alright, boss." said Eva going back to her room

Back in Manny's house, he is getting all his stuff ready to leave Aztec City once this job is finished; he knew that he couldn't stay here anymore. As he is getting things ready, he starts to think about that instance with Zoe he had. To him, it almost felt like they were going to share a real moment together, a romantic moment. However, Manny couldn't really bring himself to do that to Zoe since he didn't believe that would be fair to her if he was still thinking about Frida. Manny has tried to move on for some time now after her death. While he has accepted the fact that she is dead, he still can't get over how it happened like that. Even though he lost his father and Grandpapi when the Sentries came and turned Miracle City into a parking lot, Frida was one of the first casualties of their attack.

After washing up and getting in his bed, Manny turned on the T.V. to get his mind off of things and try to go to sleep. As he is channel surfing, he grabs some photos of him and Frida at the Miracle City Carnival at night when they were in high school; it was also the night when they had their "first time together" too. He then says: I still think about you even to this day. I know you would want me to move on by now, but I still can't get over you like I want. I don't want to forget you; I know I never will. How come I couldn't simply save you like I always did? Even when you got your own mystical item, I still had to save you at times. I don't know if you can see me from the Land of the Dead but I do miss you; however, my heart might be leaning toward someone else for real this time.

Back in Zoe's room, she is getting ready for bed herself. At the same time, she's talking to her mother on their old Flock of Fury communicator. Voltura, or Carmelita Aves, survived the Bravo Industries assault with Black Cuervo; however, she was lost her sight for the most part. She has to take medication that allows her to see but not the way she would like to see. The only reason she doesn't get a glass eye like Lady Gobbler had because they don't have the technology like the one she had and Voltura wanted to keep both her eyes intact. She can't get surgery done for her eyes since the problem with her sight is mainly coming from something in her brain that is causing her to have this type of blindness. She's currently staying in Cancun enjoying a (reluctant) early retirement.

"For the last time mom, stop trying to set me up some random stranger." said Zoe

"Hey, this "random stranger" is really interested in you when I showed him a photo of you." said Carmelita

"I bet you showed him my Pachita disguise didn't you." said Zoe

"Of course I did; it's not like we can show our real names out there anymore since Bravo Industries leaked every supervillains secret identities to the world." said Carmelita

"I know that obviously. However, I would prefer to have someone like me for Zoe Aves, not as Pachita Garcia or any of my other aliases." said Zoe

"Well that's practically impossible hija; majority of them are either dead. Anyone who could possibly get to know you as Black Cuervo/Zoe Aves is gone." said Carmelita

"Not everyone." said Zoe

"Don't tell me you're thinking about El Tigre." said Carmelita in anger

"Ok I won't tell you; I'm thinking about Manny Rivera." said Zoe

"Rivera men are all trouble Zoe! All he'll do is break your heart; it's dangerous for you to pursue a romantic relationship." said Carmelita with a firm tone

"Two things mom. 1. I'm not pursuing a romantic relationship with him; me and Manny are just friends. 2. Even if for some reason I wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with him (again), I'm not going to make the same mistake that you made with White Pantera by being possessive of him; it's the reason he broke up with you." said Zoe

"As if I could forget." Carmelita shouted

"I'm also not going to wait until I'm an old lady and have special nights with him in secret while still hating him like Grandmami did with Puma Loco." said Zoe

"But you still want him to love you." said Carmelita

"He needs me as a friend right now mother; I don't expect you to understand." said Zoe

"In a way, I do understand Hija; more than you know I do understand. I just don't want you to be disappointed any more than you were when you were a teenager. Even when he dated that girl(Frida), I could tell you were still angry that he chose her over you. " said Carmelita

"Yeah, but I still wanted a friend in him too. I won't deny that I was upset, but I wanted to have the chance of beating Frida for his heart; now I don't get that chance. Look, I need to rest up for tomorrow; I'll call you whenever I feel like it. Good Night mom." said Zoe

Zoe hung up the communicator, turned off the light, and stretched out on the bed. As she is laying down on the bed, she looks at the necklace that El Tigre gave her a while back. While she knows that he only gave her that necklace as part of his plan to get information about the Flock of Fury, but it was still from him; she's forgiven him for that since she did us him to get to Frida too. Even when he dated Frida, Zoe clung onto this believing she still had a chance to win Manny's heart to some capacity. However, after how he lost Frida, since she never got the chance to fight against her for his heart, she's been putting that on hold since she could tell that the scars of Frida's death haven't left him just yet.

After her daughter hung up, Voltura is getting ready for bed herself but she was still upset that her daughter still has feeling for Manny Rivera. While she has tried to get her daughter to not fall for Manny in any way, at the same time she understands what she is going through; she may not say it in front of her, but she does hope that her daughter does have a chance of being with a Rivera since she does want her daughter to be happy especially in these times. She then goes through her drawer and finds an old picture of her and Rodolfo when they were teenagers and starts talking to the image of Rodolfo: _Why is it you Rivera men have to leave your mark on us? Your son has made a mark on my daughter's heart just like you did mine before…..you broke up with me. I can't even say that I broke up with you since you're not around anymore. Why did you have to die like that? I was supposed to be the one that destroys you, not some robots._

Voltura then throws the picture on the ground in anger from that picture. She couldn't believe that White Pantera died during the conflict by the Sentries instead of by her blasters. She then went into her fridge, grabbed four bottles of wine, and drank herself to sleep.

Back in Miracle City, Maria is getting ready for bed while Good Sartana is still working on how to restore the Heart of Miracles.

"Are you going to bed Maria?" Good Sartana asked

"Yeah! If you need anything, just wake me up. Try not to stay up too late and exhaust yourself." said Maria

"I don't need sleep; I can enjoy it but I don't need it like you humans do." said Good Sartana

"Alright!" said Maria

"He misses you!" said Good Sartana

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"White Pantera misses you." said Good Sartana as she is grabbing another book

"Is he telling you that right now?" Maria asked

"No, but he's brought it up in the conversations that we've had." said Good Sartana

"Why are you telling me this?" Maria asked

"I thought it would help you sleep knowing that." said Good Sartana

"It does, but I also sleep with these; they help me out the most." said Maria grabbing two golden rings

"Your wedding rings." said Good Sartana looking at the rings

"I was surprised that he still had them on him before he died; the inscriptions of our names still intact. I thought he would have gotten rid of them since he and Ms. Star Driver were dating at the time." said Maria looking at the rings

"It must have been really hard to see him with another woman that's not you." said Good Sartana

"Ultimately, I was the one who left Rodolfo, so if he fell in love with someone else then I would have no right to stop him in any way. If anything, if they had gotten married, then I would be ok with it." said Maria

"You're not a good liar Mrs. Rivera. It would eat you up inside knowing that he lost interest in you completely. You put on this whole "being only friends" thing as a way of thinking you wouldn't get hurt if something bad happened to him; unfortunately, when something did finally happen to him it broke your heart along with the idea that he probably died loving another woman who isn't you. You had many opportunities to say that you still loved him but you were afraid of getting hurt whenever he went out as White Pantera; however, you didn't realize that you were hurting him too." said Good Sartana

"I know that I hurt Rodolfo with my worrying; I was a superhero myself so I should of had some perspective of what he was doing/trying to do. I wasn't strong enough for him or my son; I wasn't there for them like I should have been. If anything, there was so much I could have done that I didn't do and I've regretted it ever since Rodolfo died and my son and I barely connect like we should; these results are because of my own weaknesses. They were both strong for me and yet I couldn't be strong for them. Good Night Sartana." said Maria walking to her room

Maria went into her room and went straight to bed. Before closing her eyes, she takes out a photo of her and Rodolfo on their wedding day and a photo of her and Manny when the two of them went on a trip together when he was a kid. She holds them tightly to her heart and lets out a tear before going to sleep.

Back with Good Sartana, as she is reading, she starts to have a conversation with someone.

 _I still don't see what your reasoning is for me asking her to help me with this; in truth, I can do this all by myself. You want her to reconnect with your son after all these years. He's an adult now so….I know he's her son too but that doesn't mean…...alright fine since you asked me too. I may be Sartana's good side but that doesn't mean I don't have any common sense. I believe in the collective good and the collective good doesn't really require Maria to help me; I only brought her along on this because you asked me too. Don't be like that. Fine, I'll try to connect with her more but you are really pushing your luck, White Pantera._

 **Here are a few questions that I have for you all; these questions may determine how future chapters turn out.**

 **Who would you like me to focus on other than Manny?**

 **What are your overall feelings about MannyxZoe? This story is going to center on that just so you know**

 **Whose fate do you want to learn more about the most, ranging to anyone I have or haven't mentioned yet?**

 **If Manny could have any new powers as El Tigre, what kind of powers would you like to see? Don't be over the top with this thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

At Manny's house, he is setting up a special fire trap to the house since he knows that he won't be able to return to it after this mission. He grabbed all the things that he considered important before rigging the house to make it look like an accidental gas explosion so he could collect the insurance money from the explosion; he got this from Grandpapi's guide to committing insurance fraud. All of his stuff was put into a special backpack that can contain practically anything, sort of a bottomless backpack; it's something else that his Grandpapi left him. Manny then got dressed in a dark gold suit and dress pants, black tie and dress shoes; Zoe told him to dress in something a nice but at the same time bright.

Outside Manny's house, Zoe is there in an orange Dodge Viper. Zoe then walked out of the car in an orange silk dress with white flowers, orange high heels and gloves

"Sarah tell you where I live?" Manny asked

"Pretty much. You ready?" said Zoe

"Yeah! I got all my stuff in here." said Manny carrying a big bag

"Just put it in the trunk and you can get it after the job is done. My girls are already at the party at their respective positions; all we need to do is capture our target. Let's go; you're driving." said Zoe opening the trunk of her car

"Do you have a purse with you?" Manny asked

"Of course I do; every woman has one." said Zoe holding an orange purse

"I want you to hold on to this. I don't think we'll need it but, just in case." said Manny giving her the El Tigre belt

"Why give it to me? For all you know, I might take this and run away with it afterwards. I didn't mean it like that." said Zoe trying to tease him but stopped after seeing the seriousness on Manny's face

"I know. Let's go." said Manny

Manny drives himself and Zoe to the party. What they didn't know is Nikita is following them to the party. She then makes a call to Davi about this.

"They're about to kidnap Marcus Ortiz. I still can't believe Sophia hired Black Cuervo behind our back like that." said Nikita wearing a black silk dress and a blue wig

"Well we were trying to get Black Cuervo to help us in our fight in the first place." said Davi over the phone

"But she still went behind our back; typical of a criminal such as her." said Nikita

"You gotta remember that we're considered criminals by the public eye too. Even though we're trying to do good by everyone by getting rid of Bravo Industries from Mexico." said Davi

"I know, I know." said Nikita

"Like I said before, just be there to help them out if they need it; Portal should be arriving there soon." said Davi

"Alright." said Nikita

"Nikita, be careful." said Davi

"Don't worry I will, honey." said Nikita before hanging up

At the Aztec City Casino, party guest are coming in to enjoy the festivities. Manny and Zoe arrived at the party too. Zoe is using her Pachita Garcia disguise while Manny is using the name/alias that Zoe gave him, Fabrico Paz; this is the name that belong to Zoe's grandpapi before he died and divorced with her Grandmami. The two of them walked in and blended in with the crowd. As they are walking in, Manny notices the two Sentries in the air.

(Sentries are 7 feet tall robots with silver and red body armor, arms that can transform into any weapon, blue laser eyes that are meant to scan any attacking foe and figure out a way to stop them, and boots that give them the ability to fly in the sky)

Once inside, the two of them mingled with some of Pachita's friends and/or clients for about an hour until Pachita got a text from her "associates" saying to head to the dance floor. Pachita and Fabrico headed to the dance floor area like the text said "As soon as the cake explodes and you hear a very loud scream, head to fifth floor".

"So, when do we move?" Manny asked

"In about five minutes. According to Eva, Marcus is going to sneak away from the party with two of my girls, Judy and Dianna, and they are going to pull him away to their room for a little "fun time"; he has a thing for twins so they're perfect for seducing him into their room." Zoe explained to him

"Won't he have guards following them?" said Manny

"Already taken care of; I have two of my girls who are about to take care of his guards easily for us." said Zoe

"You've thought of every aspect of this plan." said Manny

"Well when you're the leader of a biker gang, you can't expect your minions to think of everything." said Zoe

"True! You must be the perfect "evil" boss." said Manny

"Well of course I am; you saw that when I beat up Lilac for 10 minutes after she "interrupted" us like that." said Zoe thinking back to how she beat up Lilac

"I noticed! I'm glad that you haven't lost your touch as Black Cuervo." said Manny

"To be fair, I've had to build up the Flock from the ground up after Bravo Industries took over the world." said Zoe

"I know; I've been paying attention to your exploits. At least you've been doing more in the way of being a villain like the good old days." said Manny

"If you want to talk about the good old days, then you and I would be fighting each other. I miss those days before all of this." said Zoe giggling about their past exploits

"Me too!" said Manny thinking about their past fights together

"How come you gave up being El Tigre, really? Did Frida's death hurt you that much?" Zoe asked with a concerned tone

"It wasn't just that and it wasn't just because someone with a mystical item would be on an automatic hit list in a heartbeat, I just lost the will to really be El Tigre again. I've only had to do it in real emergencies now a days." said Manny

"Is that why you let those imposters go out and pretend to be you?" said Zoe

"If anything, I use them to help me cover my tracks so no one would ever think to find me. However, I hear you've been taking them out." said Manny rolling his eyes at the idea of the imposters

"I couldn't bear to stand and watch people who are unworthy of taking your name use it like that. There's only one El Tigre and that's you." said Zoe

"Well technically there has been one before me but I get what you mean." said Manny referring to the original El Tigre

As they continued to dance, another couple bumped into them and Manny and Zoe almost kissed each other. They started to give into each other's eyes but their moment was interrupted when the signal, which is a cake exploding, went off and the two of them headed off to the fifth floor where their target is going to be. However, they didn't know that someone from El Tigre's past is there and he was able to see right through their disguises.

Manny and Zoe, while taking off their disguises, headed to the fifth floor and the room where Judy and Diana are supposed to be in, which is room 542. Zoe knocked on the door and heard Marcus telling them to piss off. Zoe also noticed that two of her girls have already taken care of the guards and are putting them in the broom closet. However, Manny kicked the door down and let himself in. There he found Marcus tied up, blindfolded and in his underwear. Diana and Judy, both girls with pink short hair and green underwear, told Zoe that it was this easy to get him off guard. Manny took off the blindfold and revealed themselves to Marcus.

"What is this? Diana, Judy, are you robbing me?" said Marcus with an upset tone

"This isn't a robbery; this is a kidnapping." said Zoe pointing her Cuervo blaster at his head

"Who are you two? Wait a minute, you're Black Cuervo, leader of the Flock of Fury." said Marcus with a terrified tone

"Pretty much; but we're also going to rob you a bit too! (to Manny) How much money does he have on him right now Manny?" said Zoe

"He has a total of 10000 dollars and it's all from gambling, a few credit cards, and pictures of four women who I'm assuming are his adulterous affairs since he has another photo that says "Wife" on it." said Manny as he is looking through the wallet

"Hey are you here to rob me or judge my lifestyle? Also, you're Manny Rivera, also known as El Tigre." said Marcus with an even more terrified tone

"We're kidnapping you stupid, but we're also going to rob you and judge your life at the same time. You're lucky that we don't kill you right now since you and your executive pals are the reason that most of our friends and family are dead." said Zoe pointing her laser closer to his skull

"I'm not scared of you." said Marcus with a scared tone

"Then why are you sweating." said Manny

"Let's get out of here. "said Zoe

"Ahhhh! Diana!" said Judy

"What was that?" said Zoe as he and Manny walked out of the room

"Boss, get out of here!" said Judy as she and Diana

"Who did this to you? said Zoe as she is untying Diana and Judy

"I did!" said a familiar voice

"Senor Siniestro!" said Manny as he notices Sergio in an upgraded version of the Senor Siniestro suit

"Long time no see, Manny. I was wondering what you were doing here but then again I've been itching to face you for a long time. And you should also address me as Sheriff Sergio from now on; I've abandoned that villain name ever since I joined up with Bravo Industries." said Sergio

"Sell out! How could you work with them after what they've done to us supervillains?" said Zoe in anger

"Because they offered me the chance to truly live out my dream and they also gave me this new state of the art technology that is far superior to my old Senor Siniestro suit. They even gave me my own artificial AI that sounds like the woman I love." said Sergio

"You are under arrest, criminals." said the Frida AI

"Is this a joke? Is that thing supposed to sound like Frida?" said Manny in anger

"Of course it's supposed to sound like the beautiful angel, Frida. This is the best way to remember her and it's the best way that she is with me, not you; I even have a beautiful robot version of her that acts as my wife." said Sergio

"How dare you use her voice like that, how dare you make a robot of her like that." said Nikita walking up behind Sergio and pointing a gun at him

"Nikita." said Manny

"You insult my sister's memory." said Nikita trying to shoot at Sergio but the bullets are deflected from a shield

"Don't pretend that you cared about Frida; it's your fault that she rebelled against us. You never loved her. You didn't do enough to bring her to our side and she intern joined these fools and died because of it. If it weren't for you, your father and you(Manny) she would be alive and at my side." said Sergio grabbing Nikita and throwing her away from him (but Manny catches her)

"Don't act like you loved her; you're just being obsessed and possessive of her. I won't let you tarnish her name, image, and voice ever again. "said Manny with rage in his voice

"Bring it on, Rivera." said Sergio

"You girls need to go; I'll handle this." said Manny

"Hey, the tough guy act doesn't work on me." said Zoe

"This isn't a matter of me being tough; it's giving you and your girls time to escape with our prisoner. Chances are those sentries aren't going to be too far behind." said Manny

"He's right. We need to leave with him with us; I have a friend who can take us out of here waiting." said Nikita understanding the situation

"Why should I trust you? You worked for them last time I checked." said Zoe to Nikita

"I used to work for them, but not anymore. Besides, you're going to need my help if you're going to escape since….they won't be far behind." said Nikita before the two Sentries appeared behind Sergio

"Scanning targets! Identities confirmed. Prepare to destroy." said the Sentries

"I've got this, just go." said Manny

"Manny." said Zoe throwing him his belt

"Thanks Zoe. Sheriff Sergio, Sentries, prepare to face the wrath of….(Roar) El Tigre." said Manny spinning his belt and becoming El Tigre

Sergio and the Sentries began to fire at El Tigre with their lasers, but he managed to dodge them at lightning speed. One of the Sentries was about to target Zoe and Nikita but his arm was immediately cut off. Sergio fired his guns at El Tigre but he still couldn't manage to hit him. Then suddenly, he noticed one of his El Tigre claws on his guns and then heard a beeping noise; before he could react the guns exploded in his face

Back with Zoe and Nikita, they are escaping with Diana and Judy holding Marcus. As they are escaping, Zoe made contact with Eva to meet up in the parking garage at Pachita's car. Eva didn't know what her boss meant but she figured that she knew what she was doing and told everyone to meet there. A few security guards that they didn't take care of tried to stop them, butt Zoe used her Cuervo blaster to knock them out of the way. More guards started to appear before them but Nikita also reacted by using her gun and shooting them in the legs or hands (where they are also holding guns) before kicking them out of the way. After running for a while, they managed to make it to the kitchen storage room where Eva and the rest of Zoe's crew are.

"Is this everyone?" Nikita asked Zoe

"Yeah!" said Zoe

"So, how are we supposed to make our escape?" Eva asked

"Simple. (to someone) Portal! Portal are you there?" said Nikita shouting for someone

"Who's Portal?" Zoe asked

"I am. (to Nikita) Albino Burrito told me that you would need help. Are these girls coming with us too?" said a short woman wearing a green cloak

"Yeah! Get us out of here; open a portal to our base of operations." said Nikita

"Ok! "said Portal placing her hand out and a green portal opens

"Use this to escape; it will take us right to our base." said Nikita

"What about El Tigre?" said Eva

"You girls go with our prisoner; I'll go get him and bring him here." said Zoe

Back with El Tigre, he is still trying to take down the Sentries and Sheriff Sergio down. He's manage to weaken the Sentries but he hasn't been able to destroy them completely. He's nearly exhausted all of his tricks against them and he was almost exhausted.

"Looks like you're almost out of breath El Tigre. Are you going to surrender now, or will I have to shoot you?" said Sergio

"I figured you weren't going to let me live in the first place." said El Tigre

"True! After all, you need to pay for stealing the woman I loved." said Sergio

"Frida didn't love you; she didn't even like you." said El Tigre

"She would have learned to love me if you hadn't gotten in the way." said Sergio

"I doubt that. How can you stand to work alongside those things? They're practically the ones that killed Frida." said El Tigre

"No, it was you and your father that killed Frida! If you hadn't seduced her into fighting against the Sentries and Bravo Industries, she wouldn't have gotten killed by her father's sentries." said Sergio

"Frida, like the rest of us, fought against them of our own free will; we didn't want to sell out like you do. Now I'm going to end this once and for all. _Fuego de luz. Fuegos de la Oscuridad. Invoco el poder del tigre. Con toda mi fortaleza llevó el aplastante poder sobre mis enemigos. Que las llamas del tigre llenen mi cuerpo y mi alma para aplastar a los que se interponen en mi camino."_ said Manny placing his hand on his heart

Then suddenly, a huge explosion of green fire filled the entire fifth floor. Sheriff Siniestro got up only to find his suit completely disabled and the Sentries destroyed. He looked around for El Tigre but he was nowhere to be found.

Manny, is in the staircase trying to get away. However, he could feel himself about to faint from exhaustion. Before he fainted, he was grabbed by Zoe and Portal and the three of them escaped through a portal created by Portal.

Manny started to wake up in what appeared to be waking up in what appears to be his old queen sized bed in his room; he changed it up as he got older. He also noticed that he was sixteen years old again and he's in his underwear. He then noticed a hand on his chest and someone very close to him in his bed; it was Frida

"Glad to see that you're awake." said Frida holding onto Manny's covers

"Frida. Is that really you?" said Manny looking at her with a slightly surprised look

"Of course it's me you idiot. Who did you think it was?" said Frida giggling

"No one, it's just…..I had a bad dream." said Manny

"What was the dream?" said Frida

"You were gone; you were dead." said Manny

"Manny, that isn't a dream; that really happened." said Frida giving him a kiss

"I know; I know this is just a dream I'm having" said Manny placing his hand on Frida's face

 **In regard to the Sentries, try to imagine the robots from the Terminator movies combined with the Sentinels from the X-Men franchise; that's what I was going for in a way. I'm telling you this so you can get and idea of what they look like in case my description(s) aren't enough. Also, I plan on having descriptions on Manny, Zoe, Nikita, and a few others that got older in this story in the next chapter. I was originally letting everyone use their imagination but I figured that you might want to know in detail, unless you're ok with just leaving it to your own imagination; I will do my best if you want full descriptions of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Character Descriptions**

 **Manny- Manny looks like he did in the evil ending of The Good, The Bad, The El Tigre. However, he doesn't have a full blown mustache but he has a smaller one. He wears a black jacket (almost like the one he wore as a kid), dark blue jeans, a red and black t shirt, and black boots. Only thing different about him being El Tigre is the scarf is now a cape that is tattered and he goes sleeveless; it's like the original El Tigre**

 **Zoe- Zoe is about the same height as her mother, Voltura, when she was younger. Her hair is still the same hairstyle when she was younger. She wears a dark purple leather jacket that says on the back "Flock of Fury: Black Cuervo", black short shirt, black mini skirt. She has a tattoo with a purple flower that has Manny's name on it; I won't say where it is so leave it to your own imagination. Zoe's Black Cuervo outfit will appear later in the future.**

 **Nikita- Nikita is about as tall as her mother when she was still alive. Her hair is now like her mother's hair style and she has a scar shaped X on her right cheek. She wears a dark brown dress suit and white dress shirt, brown dress skirt, black tie, black high heels. She also wears the same pearls that her mother used to wear.**

 **Sophia: She's just as tall as Voltura when she was younger. Her hair is still brown but she has red highlights in it and it is longer. She wears a black silk dress and black high heels with a white corsage. She also has a gun hidden in her stockings.**

 **Davi/Albino Burrito- Davi has gotten very tall and muscular over the years; he has a similar built to White Pantera before he died. He still wears glasses. He wears a light brown suit and dress pants, black tie, and black dress shoes. I won't reveal his superhero costume until later on in the future.**

 **Maria- Not much has changed other than her getting early wrinkles on her face due to stress. Her hair is only partially gray/white in the middle of her hair. She wears a green gown and a pink comforter with green slippers.**

 **Carmelita- She has gotten shorter over the years. She has to use a can to walk now a days; she slightly hunchback-ish. She wears an all black outfit with a hint of green on it.**

 **Frida- I won't go too much into detail with Frida right now so just imagine what she looked like in the Evil Ending of The Good, The Bad, The El Tigre when the showed her and Manny growing up while they ruled the world; same goes for Manny during the dream sequence**

 **I hope these descriptions are helpful/give you an idea of what everyone looks like in this story.**

* * *

"I know this is just a dream; but I would like to imagine that this is real since it is a memory." said Manny looking at Frida

"You used the El Tigre Flame Tiger Projection." said Frida placing her hand on his chest

"It allows me to summon the Ancient Tiger Spirit but in the form of either battle armor, energy Tiger minions, or a huge explosion that could level a whole city; luckily I kept the explosion to a minimum since Zoe and the others were probably still in the building. This is one of the many powers I learned as I grew older; this power also requires a strong memory for it to be effective, a memory that is personal, a memory that is close to your heart." Manny explains to Frida

"So this memory is closest to your heart: The morning we woke up from having our "first time" together in bed. You had the house to yourself since Grandpapi was attending a funeral for an evil associate of his and your dad was on a business trip from his job with Ms. Diaz (also known as Ms. Star Driver). I hung out at your place the entire night; Rosa and Teeny were covering for me since my dad wouldn't allow me to spend the night with you." said Frida giving Manny a kiss

"He wouldn't allow us to be together; he hated me with a burning passion. "said Manny in anger

"Yeah, but I loved you so it didn't matter what he said. Even when he forbids me to date you, I told him that he would leave you alone or I would not only emancipate myself from him but also I had some secret photos of him that I would reveal to everyone if he did anything." said Frida

"I hate how he took you away from me." said Manny holding Frida tightly

"At least we got to say goodbye to each other." said Frida starting to disappear

"Frida...Frida...don't go. Frida." said Manny trying to stop her from fading

"I may be gone, but there is someone who can fill the void in your heart." said Frida before disappearing completely

Just then, Manny woke up and found himself in what appeared to be a hospital room. He then noticed Zoe is asleep at his bed side and holding onto the El Tigre belt buckle. He then noticed that he is bandaged up in the chest and is wearing sweatpants. Just then, a nurse walks in carrying some food.

"Oh, you're awake Mr. Rivera." said a Nurse

"What happened to me? Oh yeah, now I remember. How long have I been out; where am I?" said Manny scratching his head

"You're in the infirmary of Resistance HQ; you've been out for three days. Ms. Nikita and Ms. Aves brought you here since you were knocked out from some huge explosion based on their description. I treated the wounds for you but you're going to have to rest for a while, especially after that wound on your chest opened up." said the Nurse

"That happens when I use a certain power from my belt." said Manny touching his wound

"The bandages I gave you should still be holding so I won't have to change them for about another three hours. When I do that, hopefully she(Zoe) will wake up since she didn't want us treating you without her knowledge because she doesn't trust us enough to keep you alive; she hasn't left your side. I'll go get you something to eat now." said the Nurse before leaving

"Zoe. Zoe, wake up." said Manny placing his hand on Zoe's head to wake her up

"Manny, are you alright?" said Zoe as she woke up

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted from having to use the El Tigre Flame Projection even though I kept it to a minimum." said Manny

"I don't think I've ever seen you use that before." said Zoe

"You wouldn't have seen me use that much to be honest. That technique requires a lot of energy and a very powerful memory to be fully effective; I used one but it was a brief moment in my memories but strong enough to cause that explosion." said Manny

"That explosion was only meant to take our Sergio, right?" said Zoe with a worried look on her face

"That explosion can't harm me, but it can weaken me if the memory I use isn't strong enough. The memory I used was strong enough but I only used a small amount of it." said Manny looking at the belt

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure." said Zoe

"I wouldn't kill myself Zoe; that's the coward's way. Now, it's about time we get out of here. Where are your girls?" said Manny

"They're waiting near the hangar area with my car and your stuff; we were just waiting for you before we blow the joint. Luckily, Sophia paid us for our efforts; here's your cut." said Zoe giving Manny a stack of money

"Seriously!?" said Manny seeing the low amount of money

"It's that or nothing." said Zoe with a playful tone

"Fine." said Manny knowing there is no negotiating with her

Manny got out of bed and grabbed his El Tigre belt buckle. He was still weak from using that technique but he sucked it up. While he did almost fall to the ground, Zoe helped him out by grabbing onto him. As the two of them are leaving the infirmary, they are being watched by Davi and Nikita. Both of them have a worried look on their faces and headed over to intercept them.

As for Zoe's biker girls, they are either smoking, eating, or talking while some of the guys at the resistance are eyeballing them or trying to flirt with them. Eva kept them all at bay since Zoe didn't want them fraternizing with the resistance guys in any way; she didn't want to owe these people any more than they already do. She noticed Manny and Zoe walking over.

"Glad to see you're alright El Tigre. (to Zoe) So boss, are we leaving now?" Eva asked Zoe

"Yeah. We're done here." said Zoe

"So, how are we leaving this place anyway? Are we going to ask that girl Portal to take us home?" Lilac asked

"Portal will gladly take you anywhere you want to go, provided that she knows exactly where it is." said Davi as he and Nikita appeared

"Hello Davi; you've grown up after all these years." said Manny

"Well, this world and how it turned out can change a person. Manny, we need to talk about something." said Davi

"I already told Nikita; I'm not joining you guys." said Manny with a disinterested look on his face

"That's not the reason we're here, at least not entirely. Word has gotten out about your little explosion in Aztec City after you guys kidnapped Marcus for us." said Davi

"Hey, you hired me to do that and you got information out of him I assume." said Zoe

"We have and it was very helpful. However,….." said Nikita before getting interrupted by Manny

"Then that's the end of it. I was ultimately helping Zoe out, that's it." said Manny

"And unless you have more money for me and my crew, we're done here." said Zoe

"When are you going to realize that we need to continue fighting against them? "said Davi

"Because we did continue fighting against them Davi; you know what happened, we lost miserably. You, me, my dad, my Grandpapi, Zoe, Frida, every superhero and supervillain who didn't buy into their sales pitch, lost; most of them lost their lives." said Manny in anger

"That's because we were unprepared for them; now we know more about them and how to take them down." said Davi

"Is that because she(Nikita) realized what Bravo Industries was about after what they did to her own sister?" said Zoe

"I won't deny that I worked for them in order to bring peace to Miracle City and the world. I now know more than ever that they need to be taken down." said Nikita squeezing her arm in regret

"We have a plan to do that but it requires your help." said Davi

"More like I have a plan to do that but I'm simply giving it to them." said Good Sartana appearing

'"An undead." said Lilac

"I thought they were all wiped out." said Eva

"They were all wiped out along with the zombies." said Zoe

"Don't forget that they wiped out all forms of magical creatures, giant monsters, and magic users; even if they survived most of them have been locked up somewhere." said Good Sartana walking up to Manny

"Who are you?" Manny asked

"I'm Sartana of the Dead." said Good Sartana

"No you're not." said Manny

"I'm not the Sartana you know; I'm a piece of her that she had locked away for a long time. I know you've been through a lot." said Good Sartana

"You don't know what I've been through. I don't care who you are, I'm not helping you out." said Manny

"I know you won't help me out, but would you help your mother out?" said Good Sartana

"What do you mean by my mom?" Manny asked

(Flashback; two days ago)

Maria is reading the paper and the article "Marcus Ortiz kidnapped by El Tigre and Black Cuervo".

"I have to admit; your son does have guts to pull that off. You're not going to have a heart attack or hyperventilate from reading this are you?" said Good Sartana walking up to Maria

"Do you see me doing that? I've learned some techniques on how to control such impulses of mine; I felt that I needed to for their sake. However, the stuff they're saying about my son isn't true. I bet there is more to this than meets the eye." said Maria looking at a photo of her, Manny (as a baby), and Rodolfo

"I'm sure there….people are coming. I need to hide somewhere." said Good Sartana sensing human souls

"Hide in the attic inside the chest where I used to keep my Plata Peligrosa glove. Stay there until then; don't come out for any reason." said Maria

"Will you be ok?" Good Sartana asked

"I'll be fine." Maria said with a firm voice and sending Good Sartana away to hide

 **(This conversation is all based on what Good Sartana is hearing so I won't describe anything)**

"Maria Rivera. We would like to ask you a few questions regarding your son." said a voice

"What about him? As you see he's not here." said Maria

"Do you know where he is?" said another voice

"I haven't seen my son in a long time; we don't speak anymore. I think I told you or a security force like you that a long time ago." said Maria

"Do you mind if we look around for a bit?" said the first voice

"Do you have a warrant?" Maria asked firmly

"We don't but…." said the second voice

"Then leave; let me be alone with my husband." said Maria looking at her portrait of Rodolfo

"Scanners detecting huge amounts of Undead energy in the house." said a Sentry voice

"Undead energy. Care to explain?" said the second voice

"What? Before she died permanently, Sartana was the fiancé of my father in law a long time ago. I'm sure the Undead signatures those robots are scanning are probably from that. "said Maria

"Is that so?" said the second voice sending the Sentry in the house

"Hey, get those robots out of my house. Don't you dare touch my husband." said Maria attacking the Sentry

"Please stand down citizen." said the Sentry

"Get away from this portrait you murderbot!" said Maria continuing to hit it

"Civilian attacking; preparing neutralizer." said the Sentry

(In the present day)

"They took her! And you did nothing!" said Manny in anger

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a fighter nor do I know any ways to resurrect skeleton Banditos to do anything. She's alive." said Good Sartana

"She better be. (to Albino Burrito) Where did they take her?" Manny shouted

"That's the weird thing and what we've been trying to figure out. At first we thought she was taken to the Bravo Industries Hospitals for criminals that they capture or they simply send them to the island prison of what used to be the land of giant robots but that wasn't the case." said Davi

"What are you saying, someone else kidnapped my mother, but who?" said Manny

"Also, even with your other supposed sightings, regardless if they were just imposters or not, Bravo Industries would have kidnapped her a long time ago if they wanted to use her to get to you." said Nikita

"So this is one of my personal enemies." said Manny crushing his fist

"Or it could be one of your mother's enemies." said Good Sartana

"My mom never had any enemies." said Manny

"Sir, we're receiving a call from one of our secured channels." said a Resistance soldier

"Someone hacked it?" Davi asked

"Well, yes and no." said the Resistance soldier

"What do you mean by that?" Nikita asked

"This is a master control access code or sorts; one that was used to send secret communications to this place." said the Resistance soldier

"What is this place anyway?" Manny asked

"(to Nikita) It's ok, we can tell him; after all his dad did help build this place. (to Manny) This is the secret cave called Mt. Be Good." said Davi as he, Manny, and Nikita head to the communication room

"Now that I think about it, I should have noticed that by now after seeing the sign over there. My dad, Ms. Star Driver, and a few other heroes that decided to take up residence in Miracle City full time helped build the place. I assumed this place was destroyed too after Bravo Industries took over." said Manny looking around the place

"They did destroy it but we rebuilt it in secret; it's not like they would think to look here for us twice." said Davi

"Sir, they're trying to contact us." said another Resistance soldier

"Answer it." said Davi

"Hello Resistance fighters." said a very soft voice

"Ms. Star Driver. You're alive." said Davi recognizing the voice

"I am. I've been held prisoner by Bravo Industries for a long time now but I've manage to escape. However, I didn't call here to say that I've come to help you; I'm calling to speak to El Tigre." said Ms. Star Driver

"He's not here." said Davi noticing the gesture from Manny to not mention that he is here

"Don't lie to me; I know he must have escaped with the help of someone who has teleportation powers or some sort of power and I'm certain he/she is on your side." said Ms. Star Driver

"He was here, but he left yesterday; said he didn't want to join us." Davi lied to her again

"What do you want with El Tigre?" Nikita asked

"I want him to give me the Bronze Boots of Truth and for him to bring me Sartana of the Dead." said Ms. Star Driver

"Sartana was destroyed along with all of the undead. How can he bring someone to you that doesn't exist." said Davi

"I know about the "Good Sartana". Look, I don't want to cause you any trouble but I need El Tigre to bring me the Bronze Boots of Truth and the Good Sartana to me; I'll give you time to look for him but don't take too long." said Ms. Star Driver

"If we do find him, where do you want him to meet you?" Davi asked

"The spot where White Pantera died; he'll know what I'm talking about. If he does what I ask, I'll give him back his mother." said Ms. Star Driver

With that said, Ms. Star Driver hung up. Manny knew the place that she was talking about and made plans to head there at once. Davi offered to go with him; Manny said that he could handle this on his own, but Davi insisted on going since he knew Ms. Star Driver and wants to know her reasons for doing this. Good Sartana said she was going too; Manny said of course she is going, if not he would drag her with him since he cares about his mother more than her. Davi told Nikita to have everyone prepare for evacuation just in case anything goes wrong.

In the hangar area, Manny is heading to the plane that Davi told him to meet at the helicopter that they'll be taking in order to meet at the spot where Ms. Star Driver is supposed to be. While at the helicopter, Zoe is there waiting for him.

"You're not seriously thinking of handing over the Bronze Boots of truth over to that lady, right?" Zoe asked

"Of course not; I have a plan. Besides, something about what Ms. Star Driver is doing and my mom being taken doesn't make sense." said Manny grabbing a special vial out of his bag

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out." said Manny

"What do you think of this "Good" Sartana?" said Zoe

"I don't know, but it's not like I trust her; it doesn't matter if she's "good". Either way, as long as I get my mom back, I don't care right now." said Manny

"True. (noticing Davi and Nikita) This is a bit off topic, but did you ever imagine those two getting together." said Zoe

"Davi and Nikita? Yeah, I did not see that coming. I knew that Nikita was into guys that are younger than her but I didn't expect her to fall for someone like Davi or him to fall for someone like her." said Manny

In the control tower, Davi is overseeing the evacuation before leaving with Manny and Sartana. As he is doing that, Nikita walks up to him.

"I should go in your place." said Nikita

"No, I can do this myself. Besides, I can't stay in this place or any other base we move too any longer; I have to stretch my legs." said Davi grabbing a special watch

"You do realize that you don't go out as much because of how important you are to our cause against Bravo Industries.; you can't afford to die." said Nikita with a worried look

"I won't die; I'm planning on seeing Bravo Industries get taken down. Also, if something does happen to me, you'll be able to lead them." said Davi with a cheery tone

"No I can't. Despite fighting against Bravo Industries this long, it won't change the fact that I once fought for them from everyone's mind; it won't undo the dishonor that the Suarez name has received. They won't follow me, Davi, and I don't blame them." said Nikita with a sad look

"Hey, you're here now and you're fighting against them now; that's all that matters. By fighting against them, you're slowly regaining honor to the Suarez name; haven't I been telling you that for the past three years now." said Davi grabbing hold of her

"You have. Still, be careful out there." said Nikita as she and Davi kiss

"I will; I'll let you know when things wrap up." said Davi

"Davi, he might ask you about my dad." said Nikita with a worried look on her face

"I won't say a word about him." Davi assured her

"I know you won't but I bet he'll ask you." said Nikita looking at Manny as he is talking to Zoe

"I won't sell out your father; he's been through enough as it is. Have you spoken with him?" Davi asked

"No. I don't think he wants to speak with me or anyone else in the world; he's merely an empty shell." said Nikita with a sad look on her face

Somewhere, in what appears to be a poor town, a man is going through a fridge and grabbing some beer. He then grabs a pack of cigarettes and starts smoking two cigarettes at the same time. This man then grabs a gun and points it at his head, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger; this man is former Chief of Police, Emiliano Suarez

 _This has been 2432 time I've contemplated on shooting myself. I want to pull the trigger, but I don't think I can; I'm too much of a coward to pull the trigger. At the same time, I want to end it all so I can see Carmela, Anita, and especially Frida. However, do they even want to see me after what I've done, after what I did to Frida. I don't deserve to see them; I don't deserve to live either._

* * *

 **I was going to wait a little longer before introducing former Chief Suarez, but I decided why not. If you thought Manny, Carmelita, and/or Maria had it bad, well he has it worse; I meant to do that. The next chapter is going to be more Maria centered; it's going to focus on her feelings about Rodolfo and how she felt about him and Ms. Star Driver. Here are a few questions I have; two that I know I will answer again later on.**

 **If you could have written for the show, would you have written an episode where Maria would be jealous of Rodolfo possibly falling in love with someone else?**

 **Would you like to see Maria, despite being old, be Plata Peligrosa?**

 **Do you want to see former Chief Suarez die? If yes, do you want Manny to kill him or for him to die by other means?**

 **What were your overall thought on Chief Suarez?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anything in italics is all Maria having a flashback/talking to herself within her mind. It's meant to have her remember what she could have done but didn't. In short, these are her regrets**

 _If you could ask me about how I felt about Bravo Industries before they took over the world, I would see them as just another corporation specializing in security and protection for all people in Miracle City; I only thought it rather than say it out loud since I had to see how things would progress with them around. However, I figured that they could handle all the crime and villainy so Rodolfo and Manny (when he does decide to be a hero like his father)._

Maria is starting to wake up and she finds herself in what appears to be a solitary confinement room. As she is looking around the room, someone, a woman, walks in through a secret door. This woman has long pink hair, blue eyes, light brown skin, is about the same height as Maria; she is wearing a red battle suit that exposes her legs and arms, a yellow cap with a silver star on the back, yellow boots, and a black mask.

"Hello, Maria." said Ms. Star Driver

"Hello, Ms. Star Driver." said Maria

 _Ms. Star Driver, also known as Sadie Diaz. I never knew her personally, other than that she and Rodolfo both worked at the same office. I heard that she would sometimes give Manny candy when he was a kid whenever Rodolfo had to bring Manny to work for any reason. No one knew she had powers except Rodolfo and their boss. She wanted to be a superhero like Rodolfo but her powers were a little more difficult to control and it took her years for her to be able to control them properly; she never asked for anyone to help he because she wanted to learn about her powers herself. She has the power to shoot laser beams in the shape of stars, flight, enhanced strength, and a powerful move called the Star Driver, which allows her to become a powerful star based entity; I never fully understood the full concept of that power._

"It's been a while." said Ms. Star Driver with a playful tone

"It has been a while; it seems you broke out of the Maximum Security center that they placed you in." said Maria

"I did; it wasn't an easy feet and it took me 8 years to come up with a plan to escape but I managed to do it." said Ms. Star Driver looking at the scars on her hands

"Did anyone else escape?" Maria asked

"Sadly, no; I could only come up with the plan for just me to escape. The only reason my escape has gone unreported because Bravo Industries would like to think the world is safe from us "menaces" and escape from the prison is impossible. But that's not why you're here." said Ms. Star Driver

"Why am I here; why did you hire those fake Bravo Industries guys to kidnap me?" Maria asked with a curious tone

"Well, I needed to use you as bait in order bring Manny to me, so he could give me the Bronze Boots of Truth and the Good Sartana to me." said Ms. Star Driver

"Other than spying on me, how did you learn about the Good Sartana?" Maria asked

"Before destroying Sartana, Bravo Industries did research about her locking away her good half somewhere. They managed to find the location where she put it, but the seal was already broken, implying that she somehow escaped; they assumed she joined the Resistance." Ms. Star Driver asked

"So you weren't sure if the Good Sartana was with them or me?" said Maria

"Why would she be with you? It's not like you care about saving Miracle City or having to fight for it." said Ms. Star Driver

"I don't like fighting; it's unnecessary." said Maria

"Yet you were a superhero once; one with great potential, but you failed to grasp it to your full potential because you couldn't fully control your powers. You didn't work to control them when Miracle City needed heroes the most. But at the same time, I should be thanking you; with you not being a hero, I was able shine in the eyes of Miracle City, even with Miracle City's greatest hero: White Pantera" said Ms. Star Driver

"You two were only dating for a year; I doubt it was becoming true love just yet. It took me and him two years before we got married and had Manny." said Maria with a firm tone

"Yet you abandoned him and your son a few years later because you couldn't stand seeing Rodolfo get hurt all the time. That's so, pathetic. So when you were dating it didn't matter that he was already fighting and getting hurt but when you married him you decided to care." said Ms. Star Driver

"I've always cared." Maria stated

"Really, so you don't think that it wasn't hard on Rodolfo trying to protect this city in order to keep it safe for everyone, especially you and Manny? You know something Maria, you never thought that things aren't hard on anyone who isn't you. You're weak. You could never be strong for your family when they needed you. You never made an impact on your son nor did you ever truly love Rodolfo." said Ms. Star Driver with a slightly angry tone

 _In a sense, she's right. I wasn't around enough for Manny. True he would see me whenever he visited me on tour. I made sure each time he came over to spend as much time with him and bring as much guidance as a mother as possible; it wasn't enough. He started to take qualities from his father and Grandpapi more than he ever did me; even if he did take qualities from me, they weren't that noticeable. Even when I moved back to Miracle City to guide him, it didn't amount to much like I wanted, like it should have been. As Manny grew older and continued to be El Tigre even more, it was like he didn't really want to be around me or take after me. When I tried to get him to spend some time with me as mother and son, he didn't want to spend time with me anymore. While this would happen for a child growing up to be an adult, it felt like only yesterday that he was just a child to me; it felt like I didn't really spend enough time with him._

"Every parent should know that their child will take a different path from them in their lives no matter what they say or do; all you can hope is they are able to take something from you, the parent, as a way for them to live their lives based on what you taught them. Manny learned from me, but it wasn't enough like it should've been." said Maria with a sad tone

"You abandoned him. You came back to guide him, but that didn't really amount to much now did it. He had more guidance from his father and grandfather more than he ever did from you. No matter how you say things or try to justify it, you abandoned your son." Ms. Star Driver stated firmly

"I couldn't handle Rodolfo being in danger." said Maria in sadness

"Even though he had enemies who were going to hurt him and Manny. Say for one instances that he did give up being a hero, would that stop his enemies from possibly going after him in order to harm him and your son. You left him to fend for himself; it's your fault he became El Tigre in the first place." said Ms. Star Driver

"I'm aware of that. However, Rodolfo could have consulted me on this." said Maria

"How could he? You were far away at the time. Also, why should he consult "a friend" about this sort of thing? Unless, you weren't really his friend." said Ms. Star Driver

"What are you getting at?" Maria asked

"I think you still loved him; I don't think you wanted to be "just friends" with him." said Ms. Star Driver with a small grin on her face

 _If anyone asked me if I thought of Rodolfo as only a friend and nothing more, then I would be lying to them and myself. I couldn't handle seeing him get hurt anymore; having to fight so unnecessarily. However, there weren't that many if not any heroes to take his place at the time; most of them either had their own towns/cities to defend or they didn't see the value in protecting Miracle City. I told him that I married the man and not the mask, almost as if they were two separate things; in truth, they were one in the same. Rodolfo has always been the man I married; I just couldn't see past his hero duties to notice that. Even when he tried flirting with me, I simply told him that we're just friends now and nothing more. He believed me of course since he never thought I would lie to him; he never even used the Bronze boots of truth to see if I was lying. As I continued lying to myself about this, I truly began to notice that he stopped asking if I still loved him. While we did interact at times, I felt as if he was distancing his feelings for me for some reason; I thought it was just my own imagination but I started to believe it when I heard he and Ms. Star Driver were dating._

"You did still love him; I can tell. It must have hurt you that he was starting to really see you as a friend just like you wanted." said Ms. Star Driver

"I did want us to be a couple again, but he had to give up being White Pantera." said Maria with a sad tone in her voice

"Did you ever tell him that?" Ms. Star Driver asked

"No. I never did tell him that." said Maria with a regret in her voice

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm sort of glad that you didn't; that wouldn't be entirely fair to him if you think about it and it helped me fill in the empty hole in his heart that you continued to leave in his heart. I was able to stand with him, while you couldn't. And you know what the best part was: Your son was fine with me being with him. I managed to gain Manny's acceptance right off the bat when I started dating Rodolfo." Ms. Star Driver stated with glee in her voice

"Mainly because he was focusing on his relationship with Frida more than his father's relationship with you." Maria pointed out

"But it still wasn't awkward or weird for him, the possibility of me being his step-mother." said Ms. Star Driver

"Rodolfo wasn't thinking that far ahead with you!" Maria shouted

 _I don't really know if he was thinking that far ahead. Even when we got near each other for any reason, I never asked him. He never talked about his relationship with Ms. Star Driver to me; only Manny, Grandpapi, and maybe Frida knew any and all details. I didn't want to push Manny for information since it wouldn't be right for me to do that. I didn't buy into some of the rumors or articles that ever talked about them or any rumors that people come up with just for the fun of it. One night while I was taking a walk, I noticed the two of them on the rooftop together and they were kissing. I didn't know what was going on but it was right there in front of me. I could tell that it was a passionate kiss since I noticed what Rodolfo's face was like while kissing her. I wanted to say something but I couldn't; it wouldn't be right. How could I say anything to him or even stop him. We were just friends at the time and she was his girlfriend; he could kiss her if he liked or if she wanted to kiss him. I told myself that I was ok with this, that I'm fine with it, that it didn't affect me; I was lying to myself. A part of me wanted to be the only woman that Rodolfo ever loved, that he ever focused on; but the part that couldn't handle him being a hero and putting himself in danger prevented me from saying something. Ms. Star Driver was able to handle those thoughts a little more since she was right beside him and she was exposed to the danger more often. Since I never really asked him, how could I really know?_

"Are you sure he wasn't thinking that? What if for one instance, he did think that far ahead about me. After all, I was there, we cared about each other, we talked to each other, and many other things a couple should be doing that I'm sure you can figure out for yourself. " Ms. Star Driver asked

"He had our wedding rings still with him before he died. They were on his body when he died; that means he was still thinking about me and him possibly being a thing." Maria pointed out

"Or he was thinking of giving that ring to me at some point. Or better yet, he was going to throw them away somewhere so he could, for lack of a better word, forget about you in order to mend the broken heart that he had. You talk about how him getting hurt was always hurting you, but you never considered how much you may have hurt him." said Ms. Star Driver

"I thought about it. I just….I" Maria started to stammer before being interrupted

"You didn't think about how it impacted him. I know how it impacted him; he told me about it when we "spent the night together" during a business trip for the office that we worked it. He wanted to move on but he had trouble doing so; I helped him out with that. " said Ms. Star Driver mocking Maria a bit

"What are you trying to do to me by saying all of this? There must be a point to reminding me on how I didn't make a proper impact on my son's life and how I broke Rodolfo's heart." Maria stated

"I just wanted to let that all out before you go." said Ms. Star Driver

"You're going to kill me aren't you." said Maria

"Not in the way you think. I'm going to sacrifice you in order to bring Rodolfo back to us. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be able to take care of them once you're gone. I just need the Bronze Boots of Truth in order to act as a tether in order to bring him back with this." said Ms. Star Driver holding some paper with strange writings on it

"A revival spell from what I can tell. How did you get that? Bravo Industries managed to seize any and all books and pages that contained any method of bringing people back to life." said Maria

"Well, this one was something I had on hand during one of my own personal adventures. I never thought I would use it but the occasion seemed right now that I knew Manny was still alive out there." Ms. Star Driver explained

"What makes you think that he'll go along with this? Manny and I may be distant from each other but he wouldn't sacrifice me like that." Maria pointed out

"I have something that will make him change his mind. Besides, it's not like you really have anything to live for in this world. After all, you can't live with the very memory in your mind that it was your fault that Rodolfo died protecting you from those robots. He died right in front of you." said Ms. Star Driver

"I didn't have my mystical item with me to defend myself." said Maria with a guilty voice

"Would that have made any difference? Say for one instance you did go out of control and you became defenseless on the battlefield for any reason at all, you were on the brink of death, and he would swoop in to save you and die for you. I bet that situation was going to occur even if you had it." said Ms. Star Driver

An alarm goes off detecting that someone is within the vicinity. Ms. Star Driver knew that it was El Tigre and he had the Bronze Boots of Truth. Ms. Star Driver grabs Maria and heads up to meet with El Tigre.

"El Tigre, you're here." said Ms. Star Driver

"I was told you wanted to see me. I brought the Bronze Boots of Truth with me like you said; now give me back my mother." said El Tigre holding on tightly to the Boots

"I will, but first I would like to say something to you about your father." said Ms. Star Driver

"Let me guess, you're trying to bring him back to life with the Bronze Boots of Truth and my mother's soul or something like that." said El Tigre

"What makes you say that?" Ms. Star Driver asked with a worried tone

"What makes him say that because I could sense the power coming from that page you have." said Good Sartana appearing right behind Ms. Star Driver

"Did you honestly think that I would sacrifice my mother just to bring my father back!" El Tigre shouted in anger

"It's not like she was there for you or him. You didn't have any real connection to her like a mother should be; she hurt your father and broke his heart. I'm not like that; I can be the mother you deserve and the wife that he deserved." said Ms. Star Driver pleading with Manny

"Three things! One: my mother and I may not share many things like we could have but I still love her and she is still my mom. Two: My dad still cared about here and had a special place in mom's heart no matter what. They may not have been together and she may not have returned any existing feelings to him; but he still cared about her even to his last breath. The fact that he died protecting her was enough; it was one of the way he would like to die doing. And third: Stop pretending to be Ms. Star Driver already." said El Tigre

"What are you talking about? I am her." said Ms. Star Driver with a nervous tone

"No you aren't. She would never kidnap my mother. Another reason I know you aren't her, because of this." said El Tigre bringing out Maria's glove

"My glove." said Maria surprised to see the glove

"What does that mean?" Ms. Star Driver asked

"Ms. Star Driver and my father hid my mother's glove away to prevent Bravo Industries from going after her. I didn't know where the glove was for a long time until she told me about it when I ran into her four months ago. If she had this page from a book and made a plan like this, she would have used me way back then." said El Tigre

"That doesn't mean anything." said Ms. Star Driver with an even more nervous tone

"To you maybe it doesn't, but to me it does. Also, there is one thing that she told me while she and my dad were dating: I won't replace how Maria is to him and to you. If you were the real Ms. Star Driver, then you wouldn't be doing this." said El Tigre

"So then El Tigre, who am I then?" said Ms. Star Driver with an angry and nervous tone

"There is only one person that would go to the lengths you did in order to bring back my dad; even sacrifice his family to do it. Isn't that right, Titanium Titan." said El Tigre

Seeing that there is no point in disguising himself as Ms. Star Driver anymore, he changed back into his original form, which is the Titanium Titan

 **While reading this, I hope you didn't confuse this as me bashing Maria and calling her a bad character as the prime focus on this chapter or think that I'm doing this because I hate her. I don't hate Maria;I have a few problems with her but I never hated her. Most of my thoughts are a bit subjective since the show didn't end properly enough to really expand on her character. However, I did feel that they could have done a little more than what we got from her; the same could be said about a lot of characters in the show before it got cancelled. If you had to take something away from this, take the idea that Maria didn't act on certain things and there were consequences to her inactions that she's now realized after her relationship with Manny not being as big and her failing to say "I still love you" to Rodolfo. It's focusing on Maria's regrets if nothing else. Also, that twist with the Titan was intentional; I hoped you liked it. Here are a few questions I have; three will affect the story as a whole since I could go either way with any options given**

 **How did you feel about Maria during the show while it was still running?**

 **If there was something you could change about her what would it be?**

 **Do you want the Titanium Titan to be present in this story for long or do you want the next chapter to be his last appearance?**

 **Who should Maria interact with more in terms of the story's plot, Manny or Zoe? Which one interest you more?**

 **Do you want to see what Davi's hero costume looks like in the next chapter or do you want to wait a little longer for that?**

 **Do you think if Maria had simply asked Rodolfo to give up being White Pantera, or something along those lines, he would do it?**


	8. Chapter 8

(Flashback; A few hours ago)

"So, we're facing off against the Titanium Titan; how do you know it was him and not Ms. Star Driver?" said Davi

"Because I met Ms. Star Driver a while back and let me assure you she wasn't in the mood to kidnap my mother. Besides, she asked me to help her build a resistance movement of her own against Bravo Industries." Manny explained

"You told her "no" didn't you." said Davi

"Of course I did; but I was nice about it in comparison to you and Nikita." said Manny

"Why, because she was almost going to be your new mom?" Davi asked

"My dad and her weren't going to go that far at the time." said Manny

"How do you know?" said Davi

"Because my dad talked to me about his relationship with Ms. Star Driver was like in a way." said Manny

* * *

(Flashback; 10 years ago-A month before Bravo Industries began their assault)

Manny is eating dinner at the house. While he's eating, his dad comes after being gone for a five-day business trip at his job. Manny is considered old enough to stay at the house by himself now whenever his dad had to go on business trips; he didn't have to stay with his mother and his Grandpapi doesn't live in the house anymore for "unknown reasons that do not concern him or Rodolfo".

"Hey dad; I'm surprised that you came home late." said Manny while continuing to eat

"Our flight was delayed by an hour and I had to drive Sadie home since her car is still being fixed. Did anything happen while I was gone? Did any supervillains try to come after you? Did Bravo Industries try anything on you?" said Rodolfo putting down his suitcase and putting away his hat

"No, No, and No to all three of those questions. So, how are things between you and Ms. Star Driver?" said Manny

"What do you mean?" Rodolfo responded

"You know what I mean dad. You've been dating for almost a year now since you two decided to start a relationship together." said Manny

"We're still taking things slow Manny. We're not doing anything too extreme, most of the time. We just have dinner, a movie, and we fight crime together (just the two of us)." said Rodolfo thinking about his dates with Ms. Star

"How far do you think you'll take it? You think you might ask her to…" Mann asked before Rodolfo interrupted him

"We're not there yet Manny. I'm not entirely sure if we're there just yet because…." said Rodolfo while looking at a photo of him, Maria, and Manny when he was a baby

"You still think about wanting to pursue mom too." said Manny

"Maybe, but Sadie has been more, for lack of a better word, there for me in terms of love. Since we've started dating, I've been enjoying our time together but I want to make sure that I only see her and not your mother if I ever decide to take it a step further like that." said Rodolfo

"What do you mean?" Manny asked

"To put it simply Manny, when you love someone you have to see only them and no one else. Any past love or loves have to be gone from your mind and you only focus on the woman that you believe that you love with all of your might and shove the past loves out in terms of longer loving them romantically than the person you are currently in love with. I know it sounds a little confusing to you right now but you'll probably understand or you won't have to understand for a long time; maybe you won't have to if you manage to stick with Frida to the end." Rodolfo explained to Manny as best he could

"I'll leave it at that but just know that I'm fine with you and Ms. Diaz going that extra mile if that happens between you two or if you do decide to patch things up with mom (somehow)." said Manny supporting his father

"Thank you my son. Now, let's change the subject. Have you decided what college you'll be going?" Rodolfo asked

"I have. I'm still not telling you what I've chosen until after my graduation." said Manny after finishing his dinner

(Manny has applied to a total of 15 colleges; five colleges specifically made for superheroes, five colleges specifically for supervillains, and five regular colleges. Manny has sworn not to tell his family which college he is going to go to until after high school graduation; he also won't tell them what side he is going to pick, being a full-fledged hero or villain.)

"Fine. I still can't believe my own son is going to college; I am so proud." said Rodolfo giving his son a hug

"Dad, let go of me." said Manny barely breathing

"Sorry, my son. It's just I'm so proud of you; you've come a long way." said Rodolfo

"Thanks dad. By the way, you got some mail today. Who's it from?" said Manny giving his dad the mail

"It's from the Titanium Titan." said Rodolfo opening the letter

"What does he want? Didn't he sell out to Bravo Industries?" said Manny

"It says: "I'm done with Manny; I hope you can forgive me someday". "said Rodolfo reading the letter

* * *

(In the present day)

"Manny, I know it has been a long time since we last saw each other. I was hoping that we could meet one day and make amends for all the times I tried to destroy you." said The Titan showing images of their past with his metal arms

"I don't think kidnapping my mother is the best way to do that." said El Tigre in anger

"It was necessary so we can get Rodolfo back; she'll be part of the sacrifice that will bring him back to us. The only reason we lost him is because of her." said The Titan looking at Maria with disgust

* * *

(Flashback)

Maria's POV

In a sense, The Titan is right; Rodolfo did die because of me. When Bravo Industries came in and began their assault on Miracle City, they attacked everyone, hero, villain, and even civilian. Luckily, we were saved by a hero who could create portals that could get us to safety. I took one that took me and a few others outside of Miracle City in the mountain areas. Many heroes, villains, and civilians did their best to escape but it almost wasn't enough since the Sentries were not too far from where we were. I noticed the League of Alliance Society heading over to stop the Senteries while everyone else escaped to the best of their abilities. Just then, I noticed Rodolfo and Manny talking and getting ready to fight those things, but I ran to them in order to talk to them.

"Mom, what are you still doing here? You need to leave with everyone else." said Manny

"I'm not leaving without you two." Maria stated

"Maria, we don't have time to for this right now. Those Senteries are coming and we have to hold them off for everyone else to escape." said Rodolfo

"And I have to go back and get Frida." Manny stated

"Manny, I'm sure that….." Maria said before getting interrupted

"I'm not going to leave her in the hands of that monster (Chief Suarez)!" Manny shouted at his mother

"Manny! Rodolfo, say something to him." said Maria

"Go find Frida, Manny." said Rodolfo looking at Manny

"Rodolfo!" said Maria while still holding on to Manny and Rodolfo

"Maria, it's not safe for you here." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, we need to back up the League of Alliance Society; they can't hold off those Senteries for long. (to Maria) What are you still doing here? You need to escape with the others." said Ms. Star Driver running toward them

"I'm not leaving without them. It's too dangerous this time; you saw what they did to Grandpapi." said Maria

"They're going to hunt us down anyway." Manny stated

"Will you get real for once. They can't run away from this. (to Rodolfo) We need to hurry and help the others now." Ms. Star Driver shouted grabbing Rodolfo by the hand

"Alright." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo! I won't lose you and Manny to this so stop trying to fight and let's leave." said Maria starting to cry

Before I could say anymore, Rodolfo grabbed me, Ms. Star Driver, and Manny and through us away from the area. We didn't know it but there were Sentry snipers in the area. Only one shot was fired and it hit Rodolfo in his heart. Then more shots were fired and they hit his right leg, left shoulder, his stomach, and then finally his head. I watched in shock as Rodolfo's lifeless body fell to the ground. I screamed in horror from the sight of Rodolfo dying like that I went into shock and fainted as a result.

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital. The doctors told me that I was in a coma for 10 days. I asked the doctor what happened to Rodolfo Rivera; he told me that he along with many other heroes and villains died. I asked about Manny and he told me that, as far as he knows, he's alive. I thought to myself that Rodolfo is really gone and it was all my fault. If I had just left with the others, then he would probably still be alive. I wanted to get my family away from all of this but I couldn't; I only got in their way because of my naiveté.

* * *

(Present Day)

"It was her fault that Rodolfo died. He could have continued fighting and turned the tide of battle for us if she hadn't gotten in the way." said The Titan

"It wasn't her fault; Bravo Industries are the ones responsible for killing my dad." said El Tigre

"But she was in the way. It was her fault that he's gone. I can bring him back to this world for us. Who cares if I have to sacrifice Maria to do it; she was always in your way and your father's way. We could have done so much together, if she hadn't come along in your father's life." said The Titan showing images of Rodolfo with his metal arms

"So that's it; you're not only blaming my mom for my dad's death but you're also blaming her for my dad cutting ties with you." said El Tigre

"I will admit I did blame you at one point in my life; I was wrong. You were never the problem to begin with; it was her. All Maria has ever done for him and you are get in the way. She may act like a beautiful angel, but on the inside she is a demon who only uses you for stuff and to fill her own needs; she never could sacrifice or be strong for anyone but herself. Think about it, she left Rodolfo because she handles his superhero life, yet she was not only a superhero herself but she married one. She not only left Rodolfo but you too. She claims that she came back to guide you as a parent, but I bet she never had any real impact on your life to begin with. Face it Manny: She was a terrible person and mother." said The Titan looking at Maria in disgust

"My mom had her flaws, but she did care about me and she cared about my dad. Maybe if I had been more of Manny and less of El Tigre, things could have been better; my dad also believed that if he had been more of Rodolfo and less of White Pantera then maybe he could have convinced mom to stay. Despite how things were or what things seemed, he's always took full responsibility for what happened between him and mom; he never blamed her or anyone else. So when you spew all that crap about blaming my mother, I have no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't hesitate to not only beat you to a pulp but also to do this." said El Tigre letting out his claws in anger

Before the Titan could react, he was hit with a needle and injected with a green vial; the person who fired the shot was Black Cuervo.

* * *

(Flashback; A few hours ago)

"Zoe, I know you and your girls are about ready to leave this all behind you and all, but I need you (and possibly to do something for me, both during and after my mom is rescued." said Manny

"This is about your mother being taken by a grade A psycho; I'll cut the price for you. Besides, back in Middle School, I liked your mom so you're getting a huge discount. What do you need?" Zoe stated

"Do you by chance have your long range Cuervo sniper with you?" Manny asked

"Lucky for you I do; it's one of the few Flock of Fury tech that I was able to save. Why?" said Zoe grabbing her sniper out of her car

"When you get the right angle, I need you to fire this at The Titanium Titan." said Manny showing Zoe a green vial

"I thought Ms. Star Driver kidnapped your mom." said Zoe

"No, that was the Titan impersonating her; I know because he's the only enemy left in my life that would stoop so low as to disguise himself as Ms. Star Driver in order to lure me in for something." said Manny

"So, you don't think Ms. Star Driver had anything to do with this?" Zoe asked

"Of course not. I met her a while back; she misses my dad but she never blamed my mom for what happened to him." said Manny

"Ok, then; I'll take your word for it. So, what exactly is this thing?" said Zoe

"It's something my dad had made specifically for the Titanium Titan." Manny started to explain

* * *

(Flashback; 10 years ago-A month before Bravo Industries began their attack)

"Manny, I never showed you this because I felt I should be the only one to use such a thing." said Rodolfo holding the vial in hand

"What it is?" Manny asked

"The short answer, it's a way to take away the Titan's powers. I had this made by a friend, Dr. Lashu of mine when the Titan first came back to Miracle City to attack you. It took her a while to make such a thing but she finally completed it." said Rodolfo

"How come you had such a thing made? "Manny asked

"I didn't want to have such a thing made. In truth, I was hoping that the Titan would come to his senses one day but that's clearly not the case. I've always believed in the good of all people Manny, even in my own enemies; however, The Titan, while he may have been my friend at one point, barely shows any signs of wanting to be good and he's reach the point of insanity where there is no going back for him. I'm letting you know about this now since you're old enough to know about this and how to use it responsibly. The effects of this serum will take about 10 minutes to run its full course. While you only need just one, Dr. Lashu made some extras just in case." said Rodolfo

"Dad, does this due more than simply take away his powers?" Manny asked

* * *

(In the present day)

The Titan started looking for the sniper, but at the same time Good Sartana grabbed Maria and the two ran away as fast as possible. Before the Titan could chase after them, Davi appeared and started attacking the Titan and pinning him to the ground long enough for them to get away. The Titan threw Davi away from him and proceeded to chase after Maria and Good Sartana but El Tigre stopped his metal arms from reaching them. Davi wanted to go back and help El Tigre but he told him to get his mother away from here; Davi complied with what he said and went over to Maria and Good Sartana in order to help them. The Titan tried to call his Sentries to come and assist him with a wrist watch he has but El Tigre got that away from him as fast as possible and broke it. El Tigre began slashing at the Titan while the Titan tried using his metal arm hammers to push him away. The Titan then turned his arms into a machine gun and began firing titanium bullets at El Tigre, but El Tigre avoided the bullets with ease and retaliated with his claw darts; once they hit the machine gun, the claws exploded right in the Titan's face and knocking him away into a mountain. Before the Titan could get up, El Tigre pinned him down and started punching him repeatedly with all of his might for 5 minutes. El Tigre stopped since he could tell that it was almost time. But before anything else could happen, The Titan started talking to Manny.

"I was only trying to bring your father back to us; he wasn't supposed to die like that." The Titan said with a pitiful tone

"Yeah, he wasn't supposed to die; but don't act like you really cared about him since you were the one that killed him." said El Tigre in anger

"What do you mean?" The Titan asked

"When I ran into Ms. Star Driver, she told me that she found out who's Senteries fired on my dad even though the attack was originally meant for her. It was you; those Senteries that killed my father belonged to you. You're the one that killed him." said El Tigre choking the Titan

"I wasn't trying to kill your father; I was only trying to kill Ms. Star Driver since….." said The Titan before getting interrupted by El Tigre

"She got in the way of you being a sidekick to my dad again. Get real! The way you were and are, my dad would never take you back as his friend or sidekick. Cause the truth is Titan, you stopped being his friend when you became selfish and possessive of him. Now, I'm going to make sure that you never harm my mother, Ms. Star Driver, or me ever again." said El Tigre as he stopped choking on The Titan

"Are you going to kill me?" The Titan

"No, that would be too easy; you would want to die since that would mean you could be in the Land of the Remembered with my dad; though I highly doubt there is anyone out there who will ever truly want to remember you. No, you're getting something that my dad planned on doing once you showed up again and threatened me or my mother." said El Tigre

"What the….what's going...argh….where are my metal arms going?" said The Titan as he watched his metal arms start to turn into real arms

"They're fading. That serum you were injected with takes away your powers completely; my dad had it made just for you." said El TIgre

"Rodolfo would never come up with such a thing, even for me; I was his sidekick." said The Titan

"Not anymore. But that's not all that serum does. It will also wipe out your memories of White Pantera and anything associated with him. My dad had this made specifically for you." said El Tigre

"No, he would never do that to; it's not in his character." said The Titan touching his head as he feels the pain from the serum in his brain

"My dad would do anything for me and my mother in order to protect us, especially from creeps like you." said El Tigre

"Please Manny, just kill me; don't make me lose my memories Rodolfo. I feel them all slipping away. Who was I talking about?" The Titan begged him

"Goodbye, Titanium Titan!" said El Tigre knocking him out

After that was taken care of, El Tigre met up with Davi, Good Sartana, Zoe, and his mother at an abandoned diner; that's where they said they would meet up. Once Manny arrived, he ran up to his mother and gave her a hug; Zoe grabbed Davi and Good Sartana in order to give them some alone time.

"I'm glad you're safe, mom." said Manny

"I'm alright my son." said Maria

"Did the Titan hurt you?" Mann asked

"Other than trying to sacrifice me to bring your father back, all he did was remind me of my own mistakes but in the form of someone who already had your father's heart." said Maria

"Mom." said Manny trying to comfort his mother

"It's alright Manny. I can't deny that your father was falling in love or already in love with someone else at the time. I let my own fears get in the way of being with someone I loved and I was too late to tell him that I loved him." said Maria looking at an old picture of her and Rodolfo

"He did love you." said Manny

"It's ok Manny; you don't have to reassure me like that. It may be too late for me now right now, but when my time comes I'll sort things out with him face to face for as long as it takes; I'll even fight any of the dead women down there that I bet I trying to get their boney hands on him. In the meantime, I want to spend as much time as possible with my son." said Maria

* * *

(Outside the Diner)

"Yes, he fulfilled your wishes in regard to the Titan. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect Maria in the first place. Once I get my full power, I'll make sure that the two of you will be able to talk; she shouldn't have to wait until she dies in order to really hear your feelings for her." said Good Sartana talking to White Pantera's soul

"Who is she talking too?" Zoe asked Davi

"From my understanding, she can talk to the souls of all good people, mainly heroes." said Davi

"I still can't believe that she's supposed to be Sartana but good." said Zoe with a look of disbelief

"I know it's difficult to believe, but I am her." said Good Sartana walking up to Zoe

"Then why do you look like a kid? Zoe asked

"I just prefer to look this way and it's more agile." said Good Sartana

"So, you can't talk to villain's souls?" Zoe asked

"I can't, not yet. I need my mystic guitar, or this case my evil half's mystic guitar." said Good Sartana

"Do you know where it is?" Davi asked

"Yes. It goes to the one place where Sartana's guitar always revives and where all mystic guitars come from, The Lake of Eternal Melodies" said Good Sartana

* * *

Elsewhere, the now amnesiac and powerless, The Titanium Titan is walking around trying to figure out where he is and how he got here. He wasn't sure who he really is now. He thought that he used to think of someone, but he couldn't think of that person; he was also trying to figure why he was hurting. Then suddenly, a four Sentries appeared in front of him. Before they did anything, a young man with silver spiky hair and a black suit, dress, pants, tie, and white dress shirt appeared before him.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where I am and who I am." The Titan asked

"You don't remember the man who hired you to bring out El Tigre by kidnapping his mother." said the young man

"Who's El Tigre?" The Titan asked

"Do you know who White Pantera is?" The young man asked

"Who is that?" The Titan asked

"Pathetic. You had one job to do but you blew it. I have no use for you now." said the young man walking away

"Please, tell me who I am. Am I White Pantera or El Tigre? Who am I?" said The Titan

"You're nobody." said the young man as he ordered his Senteries to open fire on The Titan

 **The reason I didn't kill the Titan, which wouldn't mind doing especially in this fic or any fic that I write, because him losing his memory of Rodolfo completely would practically be a fate worse than death for him; death seemed too easy. As for that serum thing and if Rodolfo would ever ask anyone to make such a thing may seem out of character, but I also saw it as something he would have done in order to protect his family; take this action I made him do with a grain of salt if you have too. And finally, I know it seems a little too easy or farfetched on how Rodolfo died like that but I only did it this way just because there was no scenario where Rodolfo would sacrifice himself on a grand scale like that given the circumstances; however, he did die protecting the ones he loved so I think that should be fitting end for him if nothing else. The next chapter is going to focus on Maria and Zoe as they travel to Carmelita's house.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Anything in Italicized is Zoe narrating/having flashbacks**

Zoe's POV

The next morning, Manny said his goodbyes to his mother before she got in my car. I told Manny that I would take her mother to live with my mother; I assured him that it was safe since no one has been able to locate her mother at all and she hasn't been making any moves as Voltura so no one suspected that his mother would be living with her. I ordered Eva and the rest of the girls to head to Carla's position at our new base of operations; I told her that I would meet up with them in a couple of days after this was taken care of.

We took the same car that we used for my Pachita identity, I had the car turn green and changed the license plate so no one would recognize it as Pachita's car. We used another alias that my Grandmami had come up with for her and my mother a while back. I was going under the name Camila Morales and Maria was going under the name Valentina Morales; we were posing as a mother in law and daughter spending some time together. While I had to wear a different outfit (a green leather jacket, black jeans, a black shirt, green wig with orange highlights in it, and silver boots), all I did for Maria is have her wear black sunshades to make it look like she was blind, fake contacts that would make anyone who would take off her glasses truly believe that she was blind, blue lipstick, and we had to cut her hair too just to be safe. As we traveled, Maria continued to read books that are supposedly going to help revive this Heart of Miracles thing in order to return Miracle City to its former glory. I didn't care about that to be honest.

Since it was getting late, we stopped at a motel for the night. We still had a long way to go before we got to Cancun in order to avoid towns or cities that are heavily populated by Senteries. The reason Cancun doesn't have any because, like most vacation spots, the leaders there find the Sentries being too intimidating for the guest that are trying to relax; it's why you don't often see any Sentries in places like Aztec City. They leave crime to the police like usual and since there is no super crime anymore or as much from what I can tell. However, what Bravo Industries never found out is most vacation spots in the world are controlled by supervillain sympathizers or supervillains themselves sometimes; it one of the main reasons why some supervillains out there are still alive. Cancun acts as a retirement city for supervillain.

That night, I was walking from the store after getting something to eat for the both of us. As I was walking back to the room, a guy got in front of me out of nowhere.

"Hey there hot stuff; where have you been all my life." said the guy getting in Zoe's way

"Pick up lines like that don't work on me. Beat it." said Zoe shoving him away

"Oh come on beautiful, how about you and me get to know each other back in my room." said the guy

"If you really want to fool around with someone, fool around with that guy over there." said Zoe putting her bags down for a bit

"Now wait just a…..ahhhh. Ahhhh, my hand." said the guy as Zoe crushes his hand then sprays him with pepper spray

"I didn't need the pepper spray, but I figured seeing you beg like this would be fun." said Zoe looking at the guy menacingly

"Please, stop; I beg you." said the guy

"Mr. Tough guy isn't so tough now. Alright, I'll stop. But first, this." said Zoe as she kicks the guy in the nuts

Zoe drags the guy to a nearby porta potty, took his pants and shirt off, grabbed her purple lipstick and wrote on his head "Ball Sucker". She headed back to the room where Maria was still reading some books in their room.

"Sorry I took longer than expected; I had to take care of something "unexpected". We don't have much considering most of the stuff at the store I went to was either rip offs or they expired. I hope there isn't anything you can't eat here." said Zoe walking in and heading toward Maria

"I'll just take the cheese bread and canned potatoes." said Maria as Zoe gives her the bread

"We should be arriving at my mom's house in two days, if we manage to avoid in Bravo Industries facilities or Sentries out there." said Zoe as she is eating some chips and looking at a map

"Does your mother know we're coming?" Maria asked

"I figured I would keep your arrival a surprise for her; after all you two were friends while at Leone Middle School." said Zoe

"True. How is she?" said Maria

"She's been her usual self even after going partially blind. She still wishes that she could continue being Voltura again like she used to but can't; then again I'm not the same Black Cuervo that I used to be since reinventing the Flock of Fury." said Zoe

"I sometimes read articles about your gang at times. I'll be honest, I was surprised that your gang has managed to last this long. I hope that doesn't rub you the wrong way." said Maria

"It doesn't." said Zoe

 _It's true that I've managed to keep this gang going for a long time now. However, I had to be very careful in building it simply so Bravo Industries wouldn't be on our backs all the time. While Bravo Industries has us on a wanted list, we're not that very high since they don't believe that it's really me as the leader; they think it's an imposter pretending to be me. I managed to pull that off by having one of the girls pretend to be for most of our robberies and attacks. After a few jobs done, Bravo Industries only considered our gang a regular biker gang and not a supervillain team; if anything, they think "Black Cuervo" is nothing more than an imposter. It's not how I wanted in terms of being infamous again but it's something._

"Unlike the Flock of Fury you knew, we don't focus on revenge on the Rivera family; I grew out of that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the Flock of Fury like under your control?"

"We still steal stuff, but we only go after targets that have a lot; mainly, rich people who got to live through the reign of Bravo Industries while the rest of us suffered under it. However, I don't have the same tech or at the very least I'm limited to what I have."

"I sometimes walk past your former Headquarters whenever I go on my walks; it's barely standing anymore. Maybe, when we manage to figure out how to jump start the Heart of Miracles, it will get restored too."

The next morning, Maria and I left the motel to continue on the road. I turned on the radio so we could have some music while on the road; I turned to the mariachi music channel for Maria. As luck would have it, one of Maria's old songs is being played.

"I'm surprised that they keep that song on their channel."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been years now, so I would assume that my songs would be forgotten by the public by now, or at the very least they would only be heard by certain people. At the very least, I'm glad that this song was not forgotten."

"My Grandmami and my dad listened to your songs."

"This may sound like touchy subject but is your dad still alive?"

"I don't know if he's alive or dead. The last time I saw him was after he left to join a group of heroes and villains to fight back against Bravo Industries in other towns nearby. His hero name wasn't mentioned in the list of heroes that died fighting so I can assume he's alive out there but chances are he might have been captured with the other heroes and villains Bravo Industries decided to take alive for who knows what. If he is gone, I'm just glad that I got to know who he is rather than living in the dark about it like my mom tried to keep me in."

 _I learned about my dad when I started High School while I was cleaning the attic. I found a picture of him and my mother when they were together. I didn't know who he was since he wasn't in the villain database but I later found out he was in the hero database. His name is Zane Alto; he used to be the superhero known as Golden Giant. It turns out that he retired being a superhero for unknown reasons but I did find out that he and White Pantera were friends at one point. I went to Manny about this and he helped me track him down since I didn't want to ask White Pantera directly; I thought it would damage my credibility as a villain if I asked a hero for help. We managed to find out that my mother and my dad got married even though they were on opposite sides of the law. Both of them gave up their lives as heroes and villains for a time. However, they got divorced after my mom not only went back into crime but also because she still harbored a grudge against White Pantera and he knew from that grudge that she still had feelings for him. He left her and said that he wouldn't come back until she has gotten over "her grudge" against White Pantera and only focused him. However, he didn't know my mom was pregnant with me at the time. He wouldn't find out about me until I went out as Black Cuervo for the first time; but my mom made sure that he didn't contact me in any way. She didn't want me to know about him not only because she still hated him for leaving her but also because she didn't want me and Manny to have anything in common/me having to decide if I should be a hero or villain. We managed to find him living in one of the nearby towns; it didn't take long to find him because the population of the town consisted of only 78 people and he's the mayor of the town. I told him who I was and he already knew who I was, both as Zoe Aves and Black Cuervo; it was also the day Manny learned that I was Black Cuervo, again. The two of us got to talking and we caught up as best we could. He wanted to see me and get to know me but Carmelita (my mother) would thwart any attempt for him to see me; however, he did manage to slip in some presents for my birthdays and Christmas._

"If your father was retired from being a superhero, why do you think he's still active out there?"

"Because when Bravo Industries came in, he came out of retirement since he felt that this is something he wouldn't mind fighting for again and he wanted to get back at them for causing my mother to go partially blind; despite divorcing my mother, he still loves her."

"How did he feel about you being a supervillain; did he try to convert you into being a hero?"

"He was fine with it, especially considering I was a Miracle City villain; he figured that it was safer for me to be a villain there than a hero there."

"Pardon me for saying this, but that doesn't sound like something an ex-hero would say."

"He was a hero for hire; he thought it was one of the best ways to make money other than being a supervillain. My dad has a very different outlook on life and on the battle between superheroes and supervillains; his view on the battle is what made it even possible for him and my mom to get together in the first place."

"I'll leave it at that."

"I'm just grateful that I met him; it really solidified my decision on what I wanted to be in terms of being Black Cuervo and it helped me deal with what I wanted in terms of my friendship with Manny."

 _Other than learning about my dad and why he left my mother, I was getting tired of what it meant to be a member of the Flock of Fury; mainly, I was getting tired of wanting to get revenge on Manny/El Tigre. I thought to myself that I wanted to destroy him but I have never been able to bring myself to really destroy him. Not only that, I wanted to be known as a villain that didn't have my career revolve around me just hating him. Did I still like him? Yes. Even when he was dating Frida, I still liked him very much. I wanted to win his heart again at some point since I was certain that I could have a better chance of winning his heart from Frida or anyone else. I just wanted something better than what I had right now. I started making plans about that when I learned a little more about my mom's relationship with White Pantera, my Grandmami's relationship with Puma Loco, and any other relationships the Aves family might have had with the Rivera family; I found out a lot that I didn't know._

 _It was true that White Pantera broke up with my mother. But he broke up with her because she was super possessive from what I could tell. She made sure that no other girl would look at him. She would discourage any girl to approach him and she manipulated circumstances to make sure that she and him would start dating. She even stole some valentines from other girls that were meant for Rodolfo to make it look like no other girl really liked him. When he found out about this, he broke up with her on the day of their high school prom; didn't think White Pantera would do such a thing._

 _Puma Loco and my Grandmami pretty much played out exactly as my Grandmami told me. Puma Loco did leave her at the altar for another woman. However, Puma Loco has been trying to apologize to her for the most part. While she doesn't accept his apologies face to face in public, she does so behind everyone else back. I later found out that the two of them would leave Miracle City and have romantic fun together at Puma Loco's private beach home; I stopped going into more details before I scared myself for life._

 _My great grandmother and outcast of our family, Handcuff Crane; she was a superhero instead of a supervillain. Her and Justice Jaguar, a Rivera, dated for a time but they broke up after a case. It was a mutual break up and HandCuff Crane and Justice Jaguar continued to be friends even after that. My Grandmami never talked about her because she didn't want me taking after and she's always believed that Justice Jaguar brainwashed HandCuff Crane into being a hero in the first place and hiding her legacy of evil from her for a time._

 _My great-great Grandmother, Lady Loro, had a relationship with the Mighty Cheetar. The reason it didn't work out between the two of them for three reasons that even I would find strange: She had a fake parrot for a companion and pretended that it spoke to her, she liked to bite her toenails, and she was considered "baby crazy" She was so obsessed with the Mighty Cheetar that she would sometimes tell him to stop cheating him, even though he was already married to someone else; she eventually landed in the looney bin._

 _My great-great-great Grandmother, Silver Crow, had a more justified story for revenge. She and Golden Leon never interacted with each other. She had a crush on him but never did anything about it. When he fell in love with other women, she would swear revenge against Golden Leon and started to attack or sometimes kill his lovers. Golden Leon stopped her and made sure she was banished from the city._

 _My great-great-great-great Grandmother, Sun Phoenix, had a relationship with Dark Leopard. However, from what I can tell, it didn't work out because the two of them were in separate tribes and it was forbidden for the two of them to get married since the tribes were at war. True they were both villains and could do whatever they wanted but they still had some loyalties to their tribes. She tried to get him to run away with her but he refused because of his loyalty to his family; she was willing to abandon her family. She swore vengeance on him and the rest of his family as a result._

 _And finally, the original Black Cuervo, my great, great, great, great, great grandmother, and her relationship with the Original El Tigre. I found out that her relationship with him was very similar to what me and Manny were like when we were younger. However, I found out that she was one of the driving factors that lead to the original El Tigre going insane. At the same time, he didn't like her like that and tried to be friends with her but to no avail. She swore revenge on him both before and after he married someone else. That's all I was able to find; there wasn't many details about her that I could find._

I also looked up any possible Aves males having any relationships with Rivera females too; I saw similar results of it not working out mainly because of my family. Ultimately, I made sure I wouldn't make any mistakes that my family made when it came to the Rivera family; I wasn't going to ruin my relationship with Manny.

We had to make a stop at a nearby town since my car's tires are flat and they requested that I get an oil change; I made sure that I wasn't being scammed before I agreed to such a thing. Since it would take a few hours, Maria and I went into town for a bit and looked around the shops for anything. We walked into a gift shop just to look around; I was sort of seeing if this place was worth my time or the girl's time if we ever decided to rob this place but I made sure I was very discrete about it so Maria wouldn't say anything. Then I came across, a strange snow globe that caught my eye for some reason; it contained a man and woman dressed in black and the two of them are dancing. She then noticed that the male figure's suit changed to white.

"You have a very good eye." said the store owner

"What's the deal with the figures changing color like that?" Zoe asked

"The creator of this snow globe made the figures out of a special mold that causes the figures to change from black to white. From my understanding, the male figure is made up from light and darkness and the female is made of darkness but was blessed with light by the male. The lady while still having darkness within her, was able to stand with the man as an equal in both light and darkness and the two fell in love as a result." said the store owner

"That's a strange story." said Maria walking in

"It's what I was told when this snow globe and the dress related to this story was given to this shop a long time ago." said the store owner

"How long have you had this snow globe?" Zoe asked

"I've only recently come across the snow globe but the dress for this story I've had for years now." the store owner explained showing the black dress to them

"Is there a book about this story?" Maria asked

"There is. I have it right here. I've been trying to sell these things for quite some time now." said the store owner

"How much for the snow globe and the book?" Maria asked looking at Zoe's face

"Could you excuse us for a minute? (to Maria) I think this guy is trying to scam you." said Zoe grabbing Maria away for a moment

"But don't you like the snow globe?" Maria asked

"Well, yes I do like the snow globe." said Zoe before she was stopped by Maria

"Ok then; I'll get it for you." said Maria before grabbing the snow globe

"You don't have to do that for me." said Zoe

"I should be able to get something for my daughter if she likes it." said Maria

Maria then went back to the store clerk and bought the snow globe and the book. As luck would have it, the cost for both items wasn't as high as I thought it would be in a place like this. After that, we looked around in other stores for anything else and ate lunch before getting my car back. I made sure that the mechanic didn't do anything to it or found and traces of how high tech this car really is. When we got further on the road, I started a conversation with Maria after I turned off the radio.

"Can I ask you something?" said Zoe

"You're wondering why I bought that snow globe for you like that." said Maria while she's reading the book

"I know we're supposed to be posing as mother and daughter but you really made it sound like I was your daughter; you weren't acting about it." said Zoe

"Well, it is possible that you'll become my daughter one day; after all, you like my son and I know he likes you." said Maria giving Zoe a sly look

"It's not that way between us; we're just friends." said Zoe blushing a bit

"Zoe, we both know that's not entirely true; I know you have feelings for my son." said Maria

"What makes you say that?" Zoe asked

"Woman's intuition and I know that my son has feelings for you; he's just having trouble expressing them to you the right way." said Maria

"Yes, I do still like him; however, I didn't win his heart like I originally wanted. I was supposed to defeat Frida before I could do that. At the time of her death, he still had feelings for her." said Zoe

"It's true that Manny did have feelings for her and it's sad that she's gone. However, you're still here and you have so much love to give and he has a lot to give to you." said Maria

"You do realize that I'm a villain, if not a supervillain. Would you even be ok with that?" said Zoe

"I'm ok with anyone who makes my son happy. Besides, chances are Manny was going to be a villain with you, or you could be a hero like him; depending on what side Manny was going to pick at the time if things turned out very differently than they did here, I know that you or Frida would have been able to stand alongside Manny to the very end." said Maria

"How do you know it will work out between the two of us? You know about the history of the Aves family and the Rivera family by now." said Zoe

"You've been trying to make it work out between yourself and Manny now, haven't you? Things between you and him aren't like the rest of your family; you can almost say that your relationship with Manny is almost like Justice Jaguar and Cuff Crane's relationship but with both of you having genuine feelings for each other." said Maria

"I guess." said Zos showing a slight smile

"Zoe, act on your feelings. Don't do what I did and hide your true feelings from the one you love like I did. My situation is very different, but you're stronger than me; don't make the same mistake that I made." said Maria looking at an old photo of her and Rodolfo

The next day, we arrived in Cancun. We arrived at the house where my mom is staying at, I used my key to get us in and closed the door behind us. We found my mom passed out on the couch in the family room watching a recording of her favorite soap opera, Midnight Roses Bloom; she has the entire collection of dvds.

"She must have fallen asleep watching or listening to this nonsense again." said Zoe looking at her mother and some bottles on the ground

"Hey, Midnight Roses Bloom is a great soap opera; when you're older you'll probably come to appreciate it." said Maria grabbing a dvd on the ground

"That's what she told me." said Zoe rolling her eyes

"What are you doing?" Maria asked as Zoe is getting some water that she saw on the coffee table

"This." said Zoe pouring water on her mother

"Ahhhhhh! What! Where? Who did that?" said Carmelita waking up from the water being poured on her

"Hey mom." said Zoe

"Zoe. What are you doing here?" Carmelita asked

"I brought you a roommate." said Zoe

"I don't need a roommate; I hate roommates. They get all over you and your stuff." said Carmelita in anger while rubbing her eyes

"I would never do that to you Carmelita." said Maria

"Maria. It's nice to slightly see you again; I need to grab my medicine. What brings you here?" said Carmelita with a nicer tone

"She needs to hide out here for a while." said Zoe

"What happened?" Carmelita asked

"The Titanium Titan kidnapped me and his strings were more than likely pulled by someone within Bravo Industries or something; that's what Manny assumes. He also told me to give you this." said Maria giving Carmelita a letter

"You can stay here for as long as you need Maria." said Carmelita holding Maria's hand

"Thank you Carmelita." said Maria

(A buzzing noise can be heard)

"That's mine. Hello! What. I see. Us pulling that job was bound to bring some form of heat on us. You guys know what to do? Plan Chicken. Baked. I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." said Zoe

"What happened?" Maria asked

"Carla just informed me that some Sentries were flying near our hideout; they're evacuating in order to meet up in our other hideout. I have to go there now." said Zoe putting the last of Maria's bags down

"You may lose some members." said Carmelita with a grim tone

"That won't happen." said Zoe with a slightly angry tone

"Zoe, they aren't like you and me; only one of them probably comes close. You should know that when you took in regular people. You should have also known that kidnapping an executive of Bravo Industries is going to get your gang attention; they probably now think you're the real Black Cuervo and not some imposter now." said Carmelita

"I know that mom; I'm not an idiot. I weighed this outcome before I did the job in the first place; besides, it paid a lot. This should be enough to cover the refill that Dr. Headshrinker gives you for your blindness pills. By the way, this is from one of my girls to you; she was a big fan of yours when you were still active. Bye." said Zoe before walking out the house

"Bye Zoe." said Carmelita walking into the kitchen

"Zoe, wait. Before you go, I want you to have something." said Maria following Zoe and giving her a small box

"What is it?" Zoe asked

"Open it and see. I'm not sure if you think they're your style but I think these would look great on you." said Maria as Zoe opens the box revealing her golden earrings

"I can't accept these." said Zoe trying to give the earrings back

"Yes you can. I can't wear them anymore at my old age. Just don't wear them when you go out as Black Cuervo." said Maria making sure she keeps these earrings

"Thank you; I'll keep these safe." said Zoe

I got in my car and headed out to meet up with my Flock of Fury out our new hideout; I contacted Manny and told him that his mother is safe with my mother now. While I was driving, I looked at the earrings that Maria gave me. I don't quite understand why she would give these to me in particular. Is she giving me her blessing to be with Manny?

 **If any of the romantic advice stuff in here sounded cheesy, just know that I'm not a big romance guy so if the dialogue/advice Maria gave sounded just that then I apologize. The next chapter is going to focus on how Zoe built her Flock of Fury in more detail and Zoe's relationship with Frida before she died. The chapter in regards to what Manny, Davi, and Good Sartana is coming a little later just because I wanted to focus more on Zoe and what she's been doing over the years. I would also like to add that I heard about Zoe's dad being a hero from wikipedia, some rumors, and someone doing a deviantart of him; I didn't come up with it myself. I only came up with his name since we never got that. I don't know if the creators were going for that with Zoe's father at all but I just went with it this way just because. But I did make up the rest of Zoe's extended family. Here are a few questions that I have.**

 **Which member of Zoe's ancestors did you like the most and would like for me to touch on a little more?**

 **Do you want Zoe's father to possibly be alive or dead?**

 **How soon do you want to see a chapter revolving around Maria and Carmelita?**


	10. Chapter 10

In the sky, a group of Sentries are flying around to find the members of the Flock of Fury. After they or at the very least Black Cuervo was an accessory to kidnapping a Bravo Industries executive, they are being put under a huge microscope since Sheriff Sergio was able to confirm that Black Cuervo is indeed the real one and not some impostor. Eventually, the flew away since this ghost town isn't where they are right now. What the Sentries didn't know was the Flock of Fury managed to sneak away fast enough so they would not be noticed. The place where they went to is an abandoned mine that was said to have a lot of gold in it but the vain dried up a long time ago. While underground, Carla and Eva are waiting for a message from Zoe to let them know that they are safe; then suddenly, Lilac comes into the room.

"Has the boss called yet?" Lilac asked

"No." said Carla

"How about now?" said Lilac after a few more seconds

"No." said Eva

"How about now?" said Lilac before she was hit on the head by Carla

"Quit asking us that Lilac. The boss probably won't show up until later tonight or tomorrow morning." said Carla

"It's a long drive from Cancun to our location since she's probably trying to avoid all the Bravo Industries outpost even if she's in disguise." said Eva

"I just hope the boss is alright." said Lilac

"She will be alright, Lilac." said Diana walking in

"After all, she is Black Cuervo, one of the few remaining super villains in existence so she won't go down that easily." said Judy walking in too

"The boss won't go down that easily." said Diana

"Besides, I bet El Tigre is with her; if not, she can take care of herself anyway." said Judy

"I bet if she's with El Tigre, the two of them must be really going at it, if you know what I mean." said Lilac with a very giddy tone

"Lilac, stop trying to imagine our bosses love life. However, it wouldn't surprise me that she would start up her relationship with El Tigre; she does love him." said Eva grabbing a cigarette

* * *

Eva's POV

I've known the boss for a while now, when we started High School. I knew her as Zoe Aves for the most part first before I knew her as Black Cuervo. I was just a girl who was interested in motorcycles and metal shop at the time. My dad owned a chop shop and he usually made money off broken down cars or broken down evil machines; he mainly focused on the cars since he didn't want to get in trouble with the law (too much). Zoe and I shared a few classes together and we bonded over lunch. I was the one that got her into motorcycles in the first place; I even built her first motorcycle. As we hung out, I got to know her better and we developed a bond; she even shared her secret identity with me as a result. She knew she could trust me with it since I never really cared about "the good" in Miracle City nor did I care about "the evil" in it so long as I could build motorcycles and dismantle other machines.

One night, while I was working on another bike, she stopped by as Black Cuervo in order to hide from the cops after she robbed the museum in order to steal a special necklace called the Rose Quartz Love Bird.

"I can't believe that they had such high security on this one little necklace. I was lucky that I was able to avoid not only the cops but that new hero in town, Fuego Gonzales." said Black Cuervo lying down exhausted

"Couldn't you ask El Tigre on how to beat him? After all, he is part of the team that his dad formed." said Eva

"Manny doesn't work alongside his dad anymore; it's just him most of the time whenever. He either teams up with Frida (or Snow Rocker), me, Django, Sophia, Cyber Sumo, El Franchute(Villain), Star Spangled Riser(Hero), La Sombra(Villain), Atlas 50(Hero), or Forest Wolf(Hero)." said Black Cuervo taking off her helmet

"So, he's still doing that whole hero and/or villain thing. I wonder when he's going to pick a side?" said Eva grabbing a wrench

"After we graduate High School, he's going to reveal his choice; Frida told me so. Whatever he decides, I can handle it." said Black Cuervo

"You want him to be a supervillain like you." said Eva walking up to her

"Yeah." said Black Cuervo

"You still like him?" Eva asked

"We're just friends Eva; besides, he's dating Frida." said Black Cuervo looking at the necklace

"You're jealous." said Eva

"A little; but I won't do what my mother did or what the rest of my family did. Only one of my family members managed to work it out with a Rivera; I'm going to make sure it works out between us too, doesn't matter if he's a hero or a villain. I love him that much." said Black Cuervo

The boss does love El Tigre; there is no doubt about that. I thought she would take this chance to be with him now that Frida was gone; but the boss felt that she didn't truly win El Tigre's heart like she wanted too.

* * *

The girls left the meeting room to either go relax in their "rooms" or hang out with the rest of the girls. Diana and Judy are heading to their room, that the two of them share together.

* * *

Diana and Judy's POV

We were one of the many affected by Bravo Industries assault. We were just regular civilians at the time, but we wanted to be supervillains. Even when more heroes started to appear in Miracle City, we still wanted to be supervillains. Our reason was simple: Miracle City doesn't truly appreciate heroes. They don't really care about them or follow their examples that they set; we should know, since our father was once a hero. He went by the name the Mr. Elastic Guy; his name gives away what his power is. He used to protect Miracle City from evil, but we found it boring that he would risk his life, get appreciation, and then people would forget about it the next day. Mom loved that he protected the city and hoped that we would follow in his footsteps if we decide to be heroes like him and/or if we got superpowers like he did; we didn't get any superpowers.

Unfortunately, he died when him and a group of heroes died fighting against the most dangerous bandito in Miracle City, El Mal Verde; he killed our father. We cried and mourned for him and so did a few other people; but eventually, people would just forget about his exploits and pretend that his death and all he had done never happened. It goes to show you that the people of Miracle City don't really think too highly of heroes if they can be forgotten just like that.

We trained in secret in order to become supervillains ourselves. Even though we didn't have any powers, we did manage to find some weapons that my dad had confiscated from other supervillain; he kept them as reminders of his adventures. The weapons that caught our eye were the ones that belonged to the Flock of Fury. We didn't know that much about them but we started to learn more about them when a new member of the Flock of Fury came around and she was about our age, Black Cuervo. There were times that we wanted to approach her and ask her if we could join the Flock of Fury, but we felt that we weren't ready to join them because we were too weak at the time; we wanted to be stronger in order to fight alongside our favorite Flock of Fury member.

By the time we thought we were ready to prove ourselves, Bravo Industries came in and ruined our chances to be supervillains; our mom died in their assault but she was in a state of depression for so many years that we didn't notice her that much or need her. Over the years, we would have to go on with our lives since we couldn't become supervillains without having targets on our backs by Bravo Industries. As time went on, we simply became wandering thieves who would only steal for our own survival.

Our luck finally changed when we were drinking at a dive bar. Carla came in looking for any females who would like to become members of the Flock of Fury biker gang. We, like many women at the bar, thought this was a set up since it was originally believed this biker gang was being led by someone who is pretending to be the old Black Cuervo. We decided to check this out and then leave if it was all fake; but it turned out to be real and our dreams were finally coming true. We could tell that she was the real Black Cuervo, our idol, and we promised to serve her to the very end.

* * *

Lilac is heading to her room and looking at some old photos of her and Zoe; Zoe was either uncomfortable in these photos or is seen pounding on Lilac.

Lilac's POV

I remember when I first met Zoe; she was robbing my house. I came from a rich family and I had everything handed to me on a silver platter. My life was boring. I wanted to experience that hardships of the world but my mommy and daddy wouldn't let me leave the house; they said I was a special person who didn't need to go out and experience the world when I have everything I need right here.

Then one night, my life changed for the better. The boss, Ms. Carla, and Ms. Eva robbed my house. They took almost everything from us accept our families super special treasure chest that contains very ancient gold. I knew they would find it, so I decided to hide in it and use that opportunity to escape my home.

When they opened the chest, they found me and it; they treated me as a spy and beat me to a pulp. I convinced them that I wasn't a spy and that I wanted to join them. They didn't want me to go with them since they saw me as a nuisance but I gave them some special information that got me a position in the Flock of Fury. They even gave me a special nickname, Dodo Bird. While they may not like me that much, Eva has been able to tolerate me and is sometimes nicer to me in comparison, I'm just glad to be out in the real world rather than cooped up in a mansion and having everything done for me. I have experienced the hardships and pains of the real world and it's all thanks to Zoe.

* * *

Carla is the treasure room counting the loot, determining how much they have, and determining how much everyone is going to get this week in terms of their share. Normally this is Zoe's job, but she does this whenever Zoe isn't around; Eva doesn't do it because she stinks at math. As she is working on this, Eva comes in to see how she's doing.

"So, how's the take this time?" Eva asked

"Thanks to that job you guys pulled in Aztec City, the money that you got from helping El Tigre save his mother, and the money my team got while on our way to this place, we should have enough to pay everyone's fair share." said Carla looking at the numbers and money

"Did you take into account expenses to repair our bikes, pay for food, funds for our clothing?" Eva asked

"I did. However, can't you pay for the repairs on our bikes? You like repairing our bikes." said Carla

"I use most of my cut on personal projects, so no." said Eva drinking a beer

"Fine. So, when did Zoe say that she would be back?" Carla asked

"She said she would be back when she dropped off El Tigre's mother at her mother's place, which we don't know where it is exactly." said Eva

"She won't stay long; it's not like her and her mother are on real speaking terms." said Carla

* * *

Carla's POV

I started to get to know Zoe when she dated my brother Carlito during high school; she dumped him in only a few weeks since he was messing up left and right. It didn't take long for us to be friends and I wasn't angry with her for breaking up with my brother; he's always been bad at dating girls.

The reason we even associated with Zoe in the first place was due to us being ousted by Bravo Industries. They used their resources to make me and my brother not only look bad but they also made sure that we lost our Zeppelin and our hero licenses were revoked immediately. At first we thought this was El Tigre's doing, but that's not possible since he hates Bravo Industries just as much as we do. The only reason we even managed to make amends with him was due to my relationship with Zoe; mainly because she had to make peace with Frida in order for her relationship with Manny to work at all.

I didn't know that she was Black Cuervo until our Junior year in high school. When I found out, I didn't bother to rat on her because we became such good friends and since my career as a hero was ruined by Bravo Industries in the first place; Carlito tried building his hero career backup but he did without me.

One night, while we were hanging out, we talked about what we're going to do after high school.

"Supervillain Institute of Fashion and Technology." said Carla looking at the brochure that Zoe is showing her

"Yep, that's where I'm going after graduation. While I may have some talent in fashion design, this place is going to advance that; it's also the place where I'm going to lay the groundwork for the New Flock of Fury." said Zoe

"What do you mean?" Carla asked

"I'm going to rebuild the Flock of Fury into something new; something that doesn't involve wanting revenge against the Rivera family." said Zoe

"When you mean that, you're talking about El Tigre." said Carla

"Yeah! But at the same time, I'm distancing myself from my mother and my Grandmami for a while, especially my mother." said Zoe with a slightly angry tone

"I'm sure that you have a plan." said Carla

"What about you? What are you going to do?" said Zoe

"I don't know. It's not like any hero teams or associations are going to take me or Carlito; even White Pantera's team isn't going to take us." said Carla

"You could just go full villain; I'm sure you can pull that off." Zoe suggested

"You really think I could be a supervillain like you." said Carla

"No; you'll be your own supervillain. We're going to be our own super villains from now on with our own goals; we won't live in the shadow of our elders." said Zoe

I could tell from the fire in her eyes that she was serious about this. I've always thought about being a villain after my brother and I fell from grace as heroes; if they won't accept me as a hero anymore, then I'll be a villain. I asked her if my brother and Eva are going to be a part of this; she told me that Eva will but Carlito can't since he's not only a guy but also because she doesn't want him getting the impression of thinking he has any chances to be with her again.

If Bravo Industries hadn't' decided to ruined everything, we probably could have risen to the top of villainy. Even when we fought against the Sentries just to survive, I wasn't the villain that I wanted to be and I only survived because Zoe and Eva were there. Carlito wasn't so lucky and the Sentries attacked him and the other heroes and villains in the area at the time; I wished I had gone back for his body but there was no time to get it. We had to go into hiding for a while; but after enough time had passed, we got back up. Even after losing almost everything from this, Zoe still built her New Flock of Fury as she intended; there were changes given the scenario we were in, but it was the Flock of Fury that she talked about and I get to be a part of it. I learned so much from Zoe and while I may be her second command, I see her as my leader, mentor, and friend.

* * *

After finishing up counting the loot, they decided to head to hang out with the rest of the girls just to unwind. They then get word from one of the bikers that Zoe is back. Carla and Eva head over to see how Zoe is doing; everyone else knew that Zoe was back too and headed over to meet her Lilac appears to give Zoe a big hug.

"Boss, you're back. I thought you were….." said Lilac about to jump Zoe but is punched by Zoe

"Not now Lilac." said Zoe

"You alright, Zoe?" said Eva

"Yeah. Did we lose anyone on our way here?" Zoe asked Carla

"No. We were lucky that they didn't notice us escape our other hideout in time. I'll be honest, it was a close call on our part." said Carla

"How do you think they found us so easily?" Zoe asked

"If I had to guess, it might be the "information" Lilac gave us a while back." said Carla

"Oh come on, Carla. Do you seriously think that they managed to come up with a monitoring device that can detect the signatures of any criminal just by probability and our blood types or something?" said Zoe

"It is possible. They've had a lot of time to develop stuff over the years given that supervillain activity has decreased drastically over the years. The only reason supervillains in the past haven't developed such a thing is due to the risk it held of being used against them and heroes never used such a device since a majority of them saw it as a violation of human dignity." said Eva trying reason with Zoe

"They could just be using a magic spell to find us." said Carla

"Bravo Industries hates magic or anything related to the undead, you know that; it's all technology with them." said Eva

"Either way, the managed to find you at our other hideout so we have to assume that they are using something that managed to track you so easily. (to Diana and Judy) There should be a tavern in the next town where most of the Bravo Industries employees like to hang out; see if you can learn anything from them." said Zoe

"You got it." said Diana and Judy at the same time before leaving

"Lilac, get up already." said Zoe

"Ok! What do you need boss?" Lilac asked while getting up

"You remember that information that you said that you had on Bravo Industries?" Zoe asked

"Yes, I remember it. I thought you didn't believe that I had any information." said Lilac

"Well I do now, for the moment. I want you to write down in detail all the information you know about Bravo Industries and all the people that work there; highlight the very important stuff and give it to me in three hours." said Zoe

"Ok. By the way, I like your earrings." said Lilac before she runs off to write down the information

"By the way, where did you get those earrings?" Carla asked

"They were gift from Manny's mother." said Zoe

"Why would she give you those?" Carla asked

"Isn't it obvious; she's practically giving her the green light to be with Manny." said Eva

"She is, but she shouldn't have. I'm going to rest for a while; make sure Lilac doesn't disturb me for three hours' even if she manages to finish up that report." said Zoe before walking to her room

* * *

Zoe's POV

While it may be obvious that Maria wants me to be with Manny, I know that I can't right now; I can't abandon the very thing that I have built just to be with him. Even in this messed up world, I created the Flock of Fury that isn't based on getting revenge anymore. We only focus on stealing money from anyone we can; our main targets are mostly rich people who managed to thrive from Bravo Industries assault on heroes and villains, businesses that abuse/take advantage of women, and any other biker gangs out there that tick me off. While I wanted more from my Flock of Fury, what we have is limited and I've managed to make do with what I have and what they've been able to give. The girls that I have met have their own personalities and skills that make them unique to my team; it's something I wanted from my Flock of Fury.

I couldn't give up what I've built just to be with Manny. I don't think he would ask me to give this up but I know that I would have to if the two of us decided to start a family together. But that's not the real issue; the real issue is I didn't steal his heart from Frida like I wanted too.

After Manny and I became friends, he insisted that I make (some) peace with Frida. We only made peace with each other for his sake if nothing else; we even gave a very reluctant handshake as a sign of our new "friendship". We both hated it of course since our shared rivalry but we put that aside for Manny's sake if nothing else. However, I whispered these words to her: You better hold on to Manny tight, because the second you mess up I'm going to steal him from right under your nose. Even though we became friends, I mainly said that to keep the love rivalry that we had going simply because I still believed that I had a chance at winning Manny's heart at the time and I wasn't just going to surrender him to her just yet.

One night, while we were setting up some stuff for our part of the senior prank at our school, the two of us got to talking about what we were going to do after graduation; it was obvious what Frida was going to do.

"So, you and your band are going on tour after graduation?" Zoe asked Frida

"Yep! We got discovered by a very exclusive talent agency called Siren Records; they want us to start recording and doing a few shows right after we graduate. Are the rumors true that they are backed by an ex supervillain?" said Frida putting up some posters with Zoe

"How would I know that? I'm not into music like you are." said Zoe rolling her eyes

"But you are a supervillain." said Frida

"That doesn't mean I would know everything about the supervillain world or every single ex supervillain out there." said Zoe

"Fair enough." Frida relented

"So, has Manny said what side he's going to pick?" Zoe asked setting up a bucket of water

"He said that he's picked a side but he won't reveal it until after graduation; he hasn't even told me about the side he is going to pick or the school that he is going to attend." said Frida using some spray cans on the door

"I'm surprised that he hasn't even told his own girlfriend about his choice." said Zoe

"He wants to keep everyone in the dark about it, even his own family. However, from the looks of things, he might be a villain like you." said Frida

"I'm surprised you don't think he'll be a hero." said Zoe

"It can go either way with Manny; however, I bet he's going to be a villain instead of a hero." said Frida

"What will you do if he became a villain?" Zoe asked

"Same thing I'll do if he becomes a hero, I'll stand by his side. What about you; what will you do he becomes a hero?" said Frida

"Nothing would change between us other than I'll be fighting him a lot more than usual; I just won't fight him in the name of revenge. I have everything set up here." said Zoe

"Same. I think everyone is going to love this prank; it will go down in history as the best prank in Leone High School. It's a shame that Manny was busy tonight; he would love to see the final touches on our masterpiece prank. Zoe, I wasn't trying to…." said Frida

"Frida, me and Manny are friends; you and Manny are boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not that same Black Cuervo that I once was when we were younger. You may have won his heart in the end but I was able to end the never ending rivalry between our families at the end of the day." said Zoe

"That's cool." said Frida

"Besides, the moment you mess up and he breaks up with you, I'll come in and steal him from you in a blink of an eye; so you better hold on tightly to him." said Zoe with a playful/mocking tone

It's not a secret that Frida knows that I like Manny almost as much as she does. However, I acknowledged that her feelings were a lot stronger than mine and if I wanted to be close to Manny, I had to accept that fact that they were together. However, the two of us were already becoming friends anyway since we found out that we have more in common than we thought.

When Bravo Industries came in and started attacking everyone and everything in Miracle City, I was with my family, Eva, Carla, and Carlito fighting. I noticed El Tigre going back into Miracle City in order to save Frida; I wanted to help him out but me and my family and friends had our hand full as it is. During the fight, my Grandmami was hit by a huge barrage of lasers from the Sentries. Carla and I went over to get her while Eva and my father took care of my mother; we didn't have enough time to go back for Carlito, but chances are he was already dead from my perspective.

We managed to arrive at a safe house of sorts for us heroes and villains who were trying to escape from the crazy robots. My dad and Eva are tending to my mother and Carla was sitting on the ground in sadness after losing her brother. I then noticed El Tigre coming in, carrying what appeared to be a Frida, but she appeared to be lifeless from the looks of it; it became obvious that she was dead when I saw the expression on his face. Before I could go over to him, my Grandmami grabbed me by my hand.

"Zoe, before you go, I need to give you something." said Lady Gobbler coughing and giving Zoe a special flash drive

"What's this?" Zoe asked

"Everything; everything that I was able to save in regard to our family and the Flock of Fury. I'm entrusting this all to you." said Lady Gobbler

"Shouldn't my mom be getting all of this." said Zoe

"She won't be able to be Voltura after all of this. Besides, you plan on bringing the Flock of Fury in a new direction than what your mother and I have been or would have been able to make it. For one thing, you were able to do what my mother was able to do in your own way; you are a better Aves than I am or your mother. Rebuild the Flock of Fury in your image; one that surpasses what I or your mother could ever build." said Lady Gobbler grabbing a locket before dying

"Grandmami." said Zoe in sadness

She was gone; she succumbs to her injuries. I grabbed her locket and opened it to find three men in it. I recognized Puma Loco immediately; he had the title "Man I have an aching heart for and revenge". The second man, I didn't recognize until I read the title "Man I could have spent my entire life with if I wasn't so stupid"; I assumed that this was my grandpapi. And the final man, from the looks of things, is a younger Don Baffi; his title "Very adventurous lover". I was going to get my mom and dad but they were already here; mom took it a lot harder since she was not only dead but she could barely see Grandmami's face. My dad cried too; both her and my Grandmami had a mutual respect for each other.

I went over to see how Manny was doing, but he was in a far worse state than I was. I watched as he was crying over Frida's lifeless body. I didn't see his family anywhere with him. Ms. Star Driver came over and told me that his mother is alive but she's in a coma but White Pantera and Puma Loco are both dead. I went over to him to comfort him, but only as a friend; he needed that now more than ever.

A few weeks later, we went to Cancun to hide for a while and take care of mom until dad and I decided to leave; she said that she would rather take care of herself since she doesn't want to be indebted to my dad and she didn't want to be taken care of like a baby. I said goodbye to my dad as he and some other heroes and villains that survived are going to continue fighting Bravo Industries. Me, Carla, and Eva began the process of building our own Flock of Fury to continue the tradition of villain but in my own image.

I have built the Flock of Fury in my own image. However, I wish I could do more for it like I wanted but I'm satisfied with what I have been able to build with the help of my friends. However, there is one thing that I want but I'm unable to steal like I wanted: El Tigre's heart.

 **This chapter was a lot long than I anticipated but it served the purpose of understand some of the main members of the FLock of Fury, what Zoe has built with what she has, and giving you an idea of what is to come. I also didn't have any dialogue between Zoe and her mother or father because I want to save that for future chapters. The next chapter will revolve around Manny, Good Sartana, and Davi.**


	11. Chapter 11

(Flashback)

"So, my mom will be safe with your mom?" Manny asked Zoe

"Yeah. They haven't found her for years and it's the safest place that I can think of; besides, my mom likes your mom anyway….since she's the only friend my mom has." said Zoe

"Mom, are you ok with that?" Manny asked Maria

"I am." Maria nodded

"Maria, I apologize for what happened to you; however, we still need to revive the Heart of Miracles. Will you still be able to do that?" said Good Sartana walking up to Maria

"Hey, my mom has been through a lot!" Manny shouted at Good Sartana

"Manny, it's ok; I want to do this in order to save Miracle City." said Maria placing her hand on his shoulder

"Also, I need your help with something; I need you and Davi to take me to the Lake of Eternal Melodies." said Good Sartana

"Why?" Manny asked

"Because, only you and I can access it and revive my mystic guitar." said Good Sartana

"Then why is Davi coming?" Manny asked

"Because, as leader of the Resistance, he needs to be there to see this place since we need "his good" for something important. I know this is asking a lot but you need to trust me." said Good Sartana

(In the present day)

Manny, Davi, and Good Sartana are currently walking in a desert area in order to reach their destination, the Lake of Eternal Melodies. They have been walking to this place for a few days now and are exhausted from the journey; they couldn't take a vehicle with them because the direction that Good Sartana was taking them in would not only not require a vehicle but also the route is safe enough to avoid running into Bravo Industries, according to Good Sartana.

"Are we almost there yet?" Davi asked

"Yes. Just a few more miles that way and we'll be there." said Good Sartana

"You've been saying that for the past three days now." Manny complained while drinking some water

"Look, I've been trying to get us to the best location possible where the portal to the lake is supposed to be without alerting Bravo Industries of our location and this way is it." said Good Sartana

"I've been meaning to ask, how come the entrance to this place keeps moving so much?" Davi asked while drinking some water

"In simple terms it doesn't have a real location that anyone can just go to like yourselves. Only people with a huge passion for music can go to the lake; the location will reveal itself to that person when they truly need it. Right now we're going to the portal of a musician that found his portal to the lake while he was having writer's block for a song a while back; his name is Antonio Baca. "Good Sartana explained

(Flashback)

"Why do you need my help?" Manny asked

"Because in order to revive my evil's self-mystic guitar at its full power, I need your power to do so." said Good Sartana

"Sartana and her guitar has always come back before without my power. Why would it need my power for you to have it?" Manny asked

"That's because she used her heart as a method to revive herself and her guitar; even when she did that she wasn't at her full power." said Good Sartana

"What makes you think I'll help you after you put my mother in danger like that?" Manny said in anger

"I apologize for that; however, it's not like you were around to protect her." Good Sartana pointed out

"I'm walking target; I'm a fugitive of Bravo Industries. My mom wouldn't be safe with me around; why do you think I went underground." said Manny

"Then why did you resurface? It was for "her" wasn't it." said Good Sartana looking at Zoe

"We ran into an old enemy and I had no choice but to be El Tigre at the time; I didn't think they would go after my own mother after I resurfaced. However, I doubt they would think of using my mother as bait to draw me out like that, especially if the Titan knew about you for some reason." said Manny

"Fine. I won't argue with your son anymore about this since all that matters is Maria is safe." said Good Sartana looking away and talking to someone

"Who are you talking too?" Manny asked irritated that she's ignoring him

"Your father." said Good Sartana

(In the present day)

Manny, Davi, and Good Sartana are hiding in a nearby abandoned gas station from a Bravo Industries plane; these planes usually carry a bunch of Sentries or Bravo Industries security. The plane passed by, but they decided to wait a few more minutes before going out again since it could still be in the area; Good Sartana went into the storage room to try and find some food.

"Do you think that plane was trying to find us?" said Manny

"It's possible; they've been stepping up their game after you and Zoe kidnapped that Bravo Industries executive." said Davi

"You hired Zoe to do that." said Manny

"Technically yes, but that was Sophia's doing more than mine; she does her own thing for the most part since she helps fund the Resistance." said Davi

"How is she, Browsia, and Raul?" Manny asked

"They're fine last time I saw them. I've been meaning to give you this; Raul told me to give it to you if we met each other face to face." said Davi giving Manny a photo of Raul, Browsia, and their kids saying "We miss you Manny"

"At least they made it through all of this." said Manny almost letting out a tear of joy

"He (Raul) sometimes wonders how you're doing after "what happened"; he worries about you." said Davi

"How come he wasn't at the base, or did I just not see him at the time?" Manny asked

"He did stop by while you were asleep but he left with Sophia and Browsia afterwards since he had to be with his family; he hopes that you understand." Davi explained

"Of course I do; I'm just glad that he and his family are still alive." said Manny putting the picture in his bag

"I found some snacks for you guys if you like some." said Good Sartana bringing out a lot of snacks

"All of this is from 4 years ago; I doubt that it's any good." Manny said looking at some of the expiration dates on these chip bags

"Thanks, but no thanks Sartana." said Davi

"Alright, more for me then; I was getting tired of fresh food anyway." said Good Sartana eating the chips

"I still haven't been able to figure out how you undead eat and where all the food goes." said Manny

"I thought Django had told you that a while back." said Davi

"No, he never told me, Frida, Zoe, or anyone for that matter; he either made us guess or we had to pay him 1 million dollars." said Manny

"I can tell you where it goes if you like." said Good Sartana

"Really, where? (after Sartana whispers it to El Tigre) Ok, all my theories were thrown out the window." said Manny with a surprised look on his face

"Looks like the plane is gone now; let's get moving." said Davi

The three of them continued their journey to get to the Lake of Eternal Melodies. However, they didn't know that there was a Bravo Industries stealth probe that was following them.

Elsewhere, in a Bravo Industries Building, the same silver haired young man is eating some gummy worms while filling out some paperwork. As he is working, Sergio comes into his office.

"You wanted to see me, sir." said Sergio

"Yes, it's about those two new recruits that you brought me; they seem to be going through the new procedure with ease." said the silver haired man

"Of course they are; I'm making sure they become the best of the best." said Sergio with a proud look on his face

"You're also making sure that they are strong enough to hunt down El Tigre." the silver haired man pointed out

"Is that a problem?" Sergio asked with a nervous tone

"As long as they follow my orders like you do, I don't have a problem with the direction that you are going with in their training. But I don't want El Tigre destroyed, not yet at least. However, I already sent someone to hunt him down for us for the time being in order to collect more data." said the silver haired man

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you send?" Sergio asked

"Someone with a grudge against Manny Rivera; someone who blames him for losing everything." said the silver haired man sipping some tea

"That's a lot of people even me." said Sergio

"This one in particular, has a grudge that he has been unable to truly act upon until now." said the silver haired man

In that Bravo Industries plane, a man in a metal black and red metal suit is looking at some photos of Manny and is tearing them up.

Back with El Tigre and the others, they set up a campfire in the woods of an abandoned park. They are currently eating some canned food that Manny had while resting. As they are eating, Davi gets a message from Nikita about their prisoner giving them some very important information and she hopes for them to come back soon; she also tells him that she loves him

"Looks like Nikita managed to get some information out of that Bravo Industries executive; we better wrap this up fast so I can get back to her." said Davi putting his communicator back in his pocket

"It's not that far from here. All we need to do now is walk into the nearby town unnoticed and we'll arrive at the portal that leads to the lake; you'll get back to Nikita in no time." said Good Sartana pointing North from their location

"Alright." said Davi

"I've been meaning to ask you something Davi. How did you and Nikita even get together?" said Manny

"Well, it's a long story." said Davi after finishing off some beef jerky

"Give me the short version Davi." said Manny while eating some bean

"We met up with each other five years ago while I was still in hiding; it was easy for me and a few other younger heroes to hide after what Bravo Industries did since your dad didn't want us to participate in the fighting." said Davi

"He wanted you guys to focus on getting the civilians out of Miracle City first and then to escape; you were only following my dad's orders." said Manny

"We hid with my aunt and uncle in the mountains; we weren't found by Bravo Industries mainly because we weren't high on their list since we were considered "young naive individuals" that didn't require their attention. We used this time to hide and train further at the same time to fight back. I met up with Nikita while we're taking down a Bravo Industries manufacturing plant at the time. While the others didn't like her on our side, some of them managed to get used to her being around and they are starting to trust her; however, I've always trusted her since she has been fighting to take down Bravo Industries just like us. We became good friends, but eventually we started developing feelings for each other; we eventually got married three years ago." said Davi before showing Manny a picture of him and Nikita their wedding picture

"It's a nice wedding photo Davi and I'm happy for you and her; at the very least, I'm glad Nikita is happy." said Manny

"You sounded surprised that me and her are together." Davi pointed out

"Maybe a little, but it's not like you aren't her type. Nikita has always had interest in guys younger than her; Frida told me about that after she read her diary a one day." said Manny starting to have sad tone after saying Frida's name

"How are you holding up?" Davi asked

"I'm fine, but I still miss her." said Manny drinking some liquor that he had

(Flashback)

"How is it possible that you know my father?" Manny asked

"I can communicate with all the dead spirits of heroes." said Good Sartana

"Really, if you can do that then get him to tell you something only he would know." Manny demanded

"Ok." said Good Sartana

(Good Sartana whispers something into Manny's ear)

"How did you know that?" Manny asked

"Because I can communicate to him; he was the one that convinced me to approach your mother about this matter. He assures you that I'm telling you the truth about this matter and he's asking you to help me do this. If you still don't believe me then, how about you we go to the Lake of Eternal Melodies so you can put Frida's mystic guitar back to where she found it so it can be repaired." said Good Sartana

"How do you know I have it?" Manny asked

"Despite its master being in the land of the dead, bringing it back there will not only repair it but also return it to its owner in death too. However, the next best thing would be to leave it with their dead bodies." said Good Sartana

"I didn't leave it with Frida's in fear that if they found her grave they would take the guitar and destroy it or use it for experiments, something like that; I also didn't want "him" to have it." said Manny grabbing out the silver and red guitar out of his bag

"I understand what you mean and in all honesty I think you did the right thing given the situation. However, the best thing you can do is to take it back to the Lake of Eternal Melodies; I'm the only one who can get us there. It would be the right thing to do to give Frida her guitar back without the fear of it being taken away." said Good Sartana

"You should go Manny." said Zoe

"Zoe." said Manny turning to Zoe

"I'll take care of your mom and make sure that she gets to my mom's place." said Zoe

"Alright. Thanks Zoe. (to Good Sartana) I'll go with you, but only to make sure that Frida's guitar goes to a safe place. Also, I'm keeping my eye on you; you may say that you're the Good Sartana but I have my doubts about that." said Manny

"Fair enough." said Good Sartana

(In the present)

"Manny, I've been meaning to tell you this, but Nikita and I found where you buried Frida. We could tell that you made it for her." said Davi

"Frida said that she wanted to be buried at the spot where one of her favorite singers or bands that are known for practicing their music. Since her favorite band at the time was the Spicy Spicy Flamenco Dancers, I put her body there near the waterfall in the forest that they liked to practice; I even made a tombstone for her." said Manny

"Nikita wanted me to thank you for that since she never got the chance to do that; she's now able to visit her little sister." said Davi

"Does "he" know about her grave?" Manny said in slightly angry tone

"What do you mean?" Davi asked even though he knows what he means

"You know what I mean Davi. Does her father know about her grave?" said Manny

"It's possible that he does know. We found a letter that says "I'm sorry, Hija" on her grave about a year ago. I don't know where he is, Manny, and even if I did I won't tell you." said Davi

"I know you won't and I understand why. However, if I find him, I'm going to kill him." said Manny getting up

"Manny I know you're upset about Frida, but killing her father won't bring her back." said Davi

"I know that Davi, but he needs to pay for what he did to Frida; I don't care if he says it was an accident, he'll die by my claws if I find him." said Manny

"Then that would make you no different from a villain." said Davi

"We don't live in the world of superheroes and supervillains anymore Davi; he and Bravo Industries took that away from us and ruined the rest of the world. Besides, you don't know if that's what I picked; I never revealed what side I had chosen after my graduation. For all you know, I could have picked the side of evil instead of the side of good." said Manny in anger

"I don't believe that; I believe that you picked the side of good." said Davi looking at Manny eye to eye

"Believe what you want." said Manny before walking away

"I don't know if he picked the side of good, Davi." said Good Sartana

"I didn't say that." said Davi

"But you were thinking it and at the same time I could tell you were going to ask me that because I'm supposed to be the Good Sartana." said Good Sartana eating an expired peanut butter cracker

"Sorry if I was insulting you or something like that." said Davi

"No need to apologies; it's not surprising that someone would think that of me. However, while I may be the Good part of the Sartana that you knew, I'm also a realist just like she was. While El Tigre has the capacity and will to be a hero, he still has a heart and mindset to be a villain. Also, killing Chief Suarez could be considered a good act since he indeed killed his own daughter and is responsible for what happened to Miracle City as a whole like so many others; some would call Manny killing him justice. Besides Davi, are you only protecting him because you think killing him is wrong and he shouldn't have to pay with his life or is it because he's the only family Nikita, your wife, has left." said Good Sartana

"Both. Nikita is worried about him. Ever since we found that note at Frida's grave, we've been trying to find him but we don't know where he is." said Davi looking at a picture of him and Nikita

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found; it's possible that he has given up on life or this world after he helped bring ruin to his home." said Good Sartana

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Davi asked

"No, he's alive. Despite what he's done, he's still considered a hero and I would know if he was dead or not." said Good Sartana

"Can you….(whisper) sense where he is at the moment?" Davi asked making sure Manny isn't around to hear this

"Not without my guitar, I can't. " said Good Sartana

"Well then….did you hear something?" said Davi after hearing footsteps

"I did. Look out!" said Good Sartana pushing Davi away from a blow dart

"Don't move. Hands in the air." said Bravo Industries soldiers

Back with Manny, he is looking at the lake while at the same time looking at a picture of him and Frida when they were younger. He then starts to contemplate if Frida would even want him to kill her father after what he did to Frida. At the time, he knows that she was angry and hated him before she died but he knows that Frida never truly hated him from past experiences. He's wondering if he only wants to kill him for what he did to Frida or does he want to kill him because of his own selfishness. Before he could think about it any further, he could hear a huge missile coming toward him and changed into El Tigre in order to avoid it. He turned around to see a man in mecha suit.

"Well, well, well, well, well, if it isn't Manny Rivera." said the man

"I should have suspected that you guys were following us." said El Tigre

"I doubt that someone has stupid as you was ever going to suspect that you were being followed." said the man

"Since when do you care about my intelligence?" El Tigre asked

"I've never cared; all I've cared about is getting rid of you." said the man

"Do I know you?" El Tigre asked scratching his head

"You should; after all, you ruined my life." said the man in anger

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down; a lot of people would say that I've ruined their life before." said El Tigre

"Maybe, this will help you." said the man holding out a yellow slip of paper

"A Detention slip. You've got to be kidding me, Chakal." said El Tigre

"Long time, no see, RIVERA!" Chakal shouted


	12. Chapter 12

"Chakal, what the hell happened to you?" El Tigre asked looking at Chakal with disgust at the same time

"It's easy Rivera, I just had my new employers make me into something that could destroy you." said Chakal showing off his armor

"I can see that Chakal, but I'm just surprised that someone like you would even join sell your soul to Bravo Industries; you only seemed to care about making the lives of kids miserable rather than the entire world." said El Tigre rolling his eyes

"Well it's not like I can go back to being a Vice Principal or teacher after what you did to me." said Chakal in anger

"It's not my fault the superintendent found out that you were taking backroom deals from students who were skipping school, but instead you only focused on me, Frida, Zoe, Django, and Sophia." said El Tigre mocking him

"It's totally your fault; he only found out because you and Django were fighting at the time." Chakal shouted in anger

"Well maybe that will teach you not to hide evidence so poorly that any type of destruction brought on by me or anyone else could bring it out for someone to see; my Grandpapi taught me how to hide this stuff that can incriminate you so easily that a kid could do it. You wouldn't make the cut of being a supervillain." said El Tigre mocking him again

"Maybe; but I can still have the pleasure of destroying you." said Chakal

Chakal began to attack El Tigre with missiles from his robot arm. El Tigre avoided them but he was then hit with a rocket fist coming from Chakal. Luckily, El Tigre grabbed the fist and threw it away from him and threw it away from him. He then fired his El Tigre claws at Chakal's robot arm and they exploded, causing a smoke screen around Chakal; while Chakal couldn't see, El Tigre used this opportunity to kick Chakal in the head into some nearby trees. Chakal got back up and started to fire at El Tigre with a Mini gun arm and El Tigre began running to avoid it as best he could.

Back with Davi and Good Sartana, they are still surrounded by the Bravo Industries guards. One of the guards then approached good Sartana.

"I'm surprised that your kind is still around; I thought you were all wiped out." said a Bravo Industries guard looking at Good Sartana

"Very funny." said Good Sartana looking away from the guard

"Please, put those weapons down now; there is no reason for us to fight. Leave now and save yourself the pain, or stay here and be brought down by me." said Davi trying to reason with them

"We have orders to arrest you, her, and El Tigre; we won't back down." said another Bravo Industries guard

"Very well; you were warned." said Davi

In Davi's suit collar, he pressed a button and activated a some hyper sonics that stunned all the guards. He then grabbed onto his tie and pulled it down. Davi started to become covered in a special brown armor that has a yellow chest plate with the initials "AB", green cape, and brown metal mask with donkey ears. Davi began to run toward the guards to take away their guns while they shot at him, but all of their bullets bounced off of him and he was not only able to take their guns but also knocked most of them out. The remaining guards then switched to laser weapons and began to fire or strike at Davi, but he managed avoid them quick enough for them to not hit him. He then pressed another button on his gloves and released some wires on all the laser weapons in order for them to shut down. Davi used this opportunity to take down the rest of the guards completely by either punching or kicking them.

"Nice work. That suit must be really powerful." said Good Sartana

"It's just to protect me from bullets and lasers; normally, I would just rely on my fighting skills alone to take these guys out. Now I need to figure out how to restrain these guys for a while." said Davi

"Leave that to me. I may not be a fighter, but I can still do something like this; I used the bones of all the dead animals that died here to make these and it will hold them for a long time." said Sartana placing her hand on the ground and collecting bones in order to tie up the guards

"Sounds like Manny is fighting too. We better head over there and help him." said Davi noticing the explosion from the direction that Manny went

"I doubt he needs our help, but sure." said Good Sartana

"True. However, if he's fighting guys them then I think he should be done by now, which is odd." said Davi

"What do you mean?" Good Sartana asked

"I've fought many Bravo Industries guards, security officers, and guys in mecha suits a lot now; most of them have had a lot of experience in fighting. These guys felt like they were just learning how to do their job; they were green in comparison to the enemies that I've fought." said Davi

Back with El Tigre and Chakal, he is avoiding all of his missiles and mini guns like they are nothing. He then grabs some nearby rocks and throws them at Chakal. While Chakal manages to destroy them with a laser blade, it was a distraction for El Tigre to run up toward him and slash at his robot hands and body. He then kicked at the chest plate of the robot with all of his might and smashed Chakal down to the ground completely, ultimately defeating him and knocking him out.

El Tigre then spit on his face before walking away, but not before Albino Burrito and Good Sartana arrived.

"See, I told you that he didn't need our help." said Good Sartana

"You were right." said Davi

"Nice armor, Davi; you really upgraded from your last costume." said El Tigre

"Thanks. So, you were fighting Chakal. I guess our intel about him joining Bravo Industries was correct. Wait a minute. El Tigre, did he fight you with another type of armor or Sentries with him." said Davi looking at the armor that Chakal was wearing and taking a piece of it

"No, why?" El Tigre asked

"I've seen this armor before; this is not only Bravo Industries armor, it's Mk. 1 armor." Davi explained

"Is there a point to this?" El Tigre asked again

"All Mk.1 armors have been retired completely; at best, they are used for training purposes only. If they were after us specifically, why would they use Mk.1 armor instead of their top of the line armor." said Davi

"That's because I only wanted to observe you, not destroy you; at least not yet. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Manny Rivera, or would you prefer that I call you El Tigre." said the silver haired man coming from a holographic projection

"Who are you?" El Tigre asked

"I'm not ready to give you my real name just yet, but you can call me Mr. S. (to Davi) Davi Rococo, A.K. The hero The Albino Burrito, A.K. The leader of the Resistance, and finally the husband of a former Bravo Industries employee, Nikita Suarez. By the way, how is she?" said Mr. S

"I won't give you the pleasure of knowing about my wife." said Davi in anger

"Very well then. I see you took down Chakal and those rookie guards that I sent after you." said Mr. S

"So those guys weren't your best after all." said Davi

"No. I only sent them to observe you, not destroy you; Chakal was just a recent recruit who wanted a shot at you after you resurfaced in Aztec City and kidnapped one of my executives." Mr. S has stated

"So, you're the boss of Bravo Industries, aren't you?" El Tigre asked

"Yes; however, I only became the boss after the assault on the heroes and villains of the world began." said Mr. S

"Is that supposed to mean that you're not responsible for what happened? If so, then think again." said Davi

"Oh no, I wouldn't make an excuse like that. Quite the contrary, I was a part of the assault in Miracle City, but I was doing something else at the time. But back to the matter at hand." said Mr. S drinking something and sending a fax through Chakal's suit

"What's this, an invitation?" said El Tigre grabbing the paper and reading it

"Yes. Bravo Industries is holding its 35-year anniversary party in three weeks and I'm inviting you to attend, El Tigre." said Mr. S

"Why would you want me to be there?" El Tigre asked

"Because I would like to meet you, face to face, for what's about to happen next. I would also like you to bring a guest." said Mr. S

"What kind of guest?" El Tigre asked

"Anyone you like as long as it's someone that you know; it can't be a random stranger. Be sure to dress formally of course." said Mr. S

"One other question, why should I even attend your stupid party; what's stopping me from not attending your party?" El Tigre asked

"Technically that was two question, but I'll answer them for you. There is literally nothing stopping you from not attending. However, there is nothing stopping me from activating, say, a sleeper agent located in the Flock of Fury and having that sleeper agent kill Black Cuervo." said Mr. S with a sly look on his face

"You don't have a sleeper agent in Black Cuervo's gang; if you did you would have activated it by now to take her gang down. Besides, Cuervo wouldn't fall at the hands of a sleeper agent." El Tigre pointed out

"That's true. However, you don't know why I have this sleeper agent and you don't how this sleeper agent works. For all you know, this sleeper agent could be a suicide bomber designed to not only kill her but also the rest of the Flock of Fury biker gang. I don't think you want to lose someone that you care about deeply, or at the very least trying to care about deeply like you did Frida Suarez. I can see that you're mad so I'll end our conversation here and see you at the party. (to Good Sartana) And Sartana, I know that we have a lot to talk about so how about we continue this another time; tell Dr. Lashu that I said hello if you get the chance." said Mr. S before hanging after he saw El Tigre's worried expression

"Manny, are you ok? " Davi asked

"How does he know about you (Good Sartana)? What do you know about this guy?" El Tigre asked in anger since he's worried about Zoe

"I don't know that much about Mr. S, other than this; he's responsible for creating the method of wiping out all the undead from this earth." said Good Sartana

"Also, how does he know about Dr. Lashu?" said Davi

"You know about her." said El Tigre surprised that Davi knows who that is

"She's part of the resistance like us; she's the one that built this armor for me since I have most of my special mystical weapons in short supply." said Davi

"I'm sure that there is much we need to discuss about this, but I think it's best that we head to the Lake of Eternal Melodies now while we still can." said Good Sartana

Back with Mr. S, he is drinking some Bourbon on the Rocks while looking out at the window. Just then, a woman with Blue Hair walks in.

"Did your conversation with El Tigre go as planned?" said the Blue haired woman

"Yes, it did. You made an excellent script for our little talk; he said exactly what you thought he was going to say." said Mr. S

"I'll be honest, that whole suicide bomber things were a hit or miss tactic. I'm not sure if he really believes our sleeper agent is a suicide bomber or not." said the blue haired woman

"Either way, as long as he arrives at our party we nothing to worry about; he'll provide us with what we needed 10 years ago that we didn't have." said Mr. S

"Aren't you worried that he'll come rushing toward you after Sartana and him manage to restore the evil Sartana's guitar?" the blue haired woman asked

"I already had a contingency ready for that; something that our scientist has managed to cook up after such a long time." said Mr. S

Back with Manny, Davi, and Good Sartana, they arrived at the town where the portal to the Lake of Eternal Melodies is supposed to be; the entrance to the portal is at an old abandoned skating rink. Once they went in, the portal was right there in front of them like Good Sartana said; Manny and Davi are able to see the portal and enter it because they are holding Good Sartana's hand. The three of them enter the portal and they arrive at the Lake. Surrounding the lake are trees shaped like instruments, bubbles shaped like music notes, and

"This place is amazing." said Davi looking at the place

"It is. You're one of the few people who have no passion for music to ever see this place." said Good Sartana

"So, all I have to do is place Frida's guitar here and it will be repaired and it will merge with the lake." said Manny

"Yes. All you have to do is place it in the lake." said Good Sartana

Manny grabbed Frida's mystic guitar out of his bag and looked at it for the last time. He started to have images of Frida using it and the two of them hanging out with each other before she died. He let out one final tear before placing the guitar into the fountain. He watched as the guitar was repaired and then it fades into the lake

"So, this guitar will now go back to Frida in the Land of the Dead?" Davi asked

"Yes. I'm sure she's getting it right about now." said Good Sartana

"So, where's your guitar?" Manny asked

"Right there; I'll call it over right now." said Good Sartana placing her hand out to call for it

"Hey, are those other portals?" Davi asked

"Yes. These are the few remaining portals left in the world. There used to be thousands of these portals, but now there are only 153 portals left and I can estimate that they will all disappear within another 10 years at best; no one has the same passion for music like they used too anymore." said Good Sartana

"How many portals are located in Mexico?" Manny asked

"Only 19 are left; it's a shame really. The continent with the most portals right now is Asia; it has a total of 75 portals." said Good Sartana

"That portal is starting to fade away from the looks of it." said Manny looking at a fading portal

"That's because someone is about to die; when someone dies, their portal will disappear soon. That one, from the looks of it, is one that goes to Shogun City" said Good Sartana

"Shouldn't your guitar be here by now?" Davi asked

"It should. Normally it doesn't take this long for the guitar to appear."

"What's that over there; is that the guardian of the lake?"

"This place doesn't require a guardian."

"Why has the music stopped all of a sudden?"

(The giant figure began to appear from the mist that the lake generated. As the mist dissipated, the thing that appears is El Mal Verde but he has the tentacles of Alebrije monster's tentacles but longer, a chest plate similar to that of Giant Robot Sanchez, a bionic eye, and he has some undead features or skull like armor on his face on his arm.)

"Is that, El Mal Verde?" said Davi

"I don't think that's the El Mal Verde that we know. Move!" said Manny

The monster starts to attacking the three of them and Manny and Davi change into their super powered outfits in order to combat against this monster. However, before any of them could really do anything, the monster released some missiles that exploded when it got near the both of them. While it did injure them and they got back up, the missiles also had a super toxin that made them both feel weak in the process. Sartana then noticed that the monster had her guitar at the top of its head and tried to tell El Tigre and Albino Burrito about it but before they could react to it the monster hit all three of them with its skeleton hands, knocking them away into three separate portals.

In a strange lab, there is someone who was controlling the monster that attacked the three of them. That someone is none other than Dr. Chipotle Jr; he looks exactly like his father now but taller.

 **So no one is confused, the next chapter is going to revolve around Maria and Carmelita. While I already have a plan for what happened to him, Davi, and Good Sartana, the next chapter is meant to break away from that for a while and focus more on Maria's development and have something that will later be used in future chapters too. Remember to leave comments in the review section; I like hearing what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just so people know, this story has been going on for three weeks now; meaning it was three weeks ago when this all started. Also, anything you find a little descriptive here, just think about watching something you would see out of a PG-13 movie.**

At Carmelita's house, she and Maria are watching the first episode of the 6th season of a soap opera called Broken Sunset, Fixed Moonlight. The two of them are crying after a very sad scene that involves a teacher turning down running away with his loves since he has a dedication to the students and his job. Before they could watch anything else, the channel went to commercials.

"I can't believe he didn't decide to go with her." said Maria

"I can. It was obvious last season during episode 5 when he stayed in detention with one of his students." said Carmelita eating some popcorn

"I might have missed that episode. Carmelita, your phone is ringing." said Maria as she is eating her popcorn and hearing the phone

"Hello. Oh, hi Wallace. Yes, I'm free tomorrow. Alright, see you at 11. By the way, can I bring a friend of mine? Excellent." said Carmelita picking up the phone and then hanging up

"Please don't tell me you were referring to me." said Maria

"I was referring to you." said Carmelita

"I told you not to tell me that. Besides, I need to work on some stuff tomorrow." said Maria looking at some books that she left on the dining table

"You can work on restoring the Heart of Miracles another day, Maria; you should have some fun after what you've been through." said Carmelita

"I guess, but I don't have a bathing suit." said Maria trying to talk her way out of this

"You can borrow some of mine; I've gotten plenty. Follow me." said Carmelita grabbing Maria and taking her up to her room

"Won't I be a third wheel on your date with whoever that was on your phone." said Maria

"It won't be just us; it will be the three of us and some friends of his. I have a picture of them right here. That's my man/friend, Wallace; he used to be a supervillain like me until he lost his right eye and some other stuff." said Carmelita showing Maria a photo on the wall

"Are all of these people former supervillains?" Maria asked

"No, just him; none of them know that he used to be one. That over there is Carrie, that's Vincent, Ronald, Joana, Tom, Louis, Juan Diego, Ashley, Ricardo, and Javier; you might want to check out Ricardo." said Carmelita showing Maria each person on the photo

"Carmelita, you're not trying to set me up with someone else, are you?" Maria asked while raising an eyebrow

"Of course not. I'm only trying to get you to have some fun while you're here. "said Carmelita

"Alright, but nothing too revealing." said Maria

Carmelita knew very well how Maria felt when Rodolfo started dating Ms. Star Driver; she was just as upset as she was, but her anger was up to 11 in comparison. Carmelita even suggested that she date someone else too but Maria refused to do so since she felt that if she dated anyone at the same time she would only be doing it in hopes of making Rodolfo jealous and she would be using that person for her own benefit, which is something Maria is incapable of doing. Carmelita even set her feelings of hatred(love) for him as Voltura and tried to destroy Ms. Star Driver at one point; it failed of course. Carmelita is hoping that Maria will not only have some fun since she's been through a lot of heartbreak over the years but maybe find someone else to like/love.

Maria followed Carmelita to her room where she keeps most of her bathing suits. When they arrived, Carmelita opened up her closet and showed Maria all the bathing suits that she had.

"How do you have so many bathing suits?" said Maria seeing so many bathing suits in the closet

"Most of these used to belong to my mother and some of these are mine; it's a good thing that these weren't destroyed when my home got destroyed. Unfortunately, Zoe most of my really good ones when she brought them all to me during one of her visits. At least, she didn't take my number one, five, and seven swimsuits. If you see one that you like, you can take it; don't worry, they're one size fits all swimsuits." said Carmelita grabbing a pink bikini, a silver and black microkini, and two tankinis (one black and one orange)

"These are very revealing swimsuits, Carmelita. I don't know if I feel comfortable wearing something that reveals a lot of skin." said Maria looking at all the revealing swimsuits

"Come on Maria. Look at us. At your age, you are still gorgeous and beautiful; you should show that off." said Carmelita showing Maria a red bikini and green trikini

"I don't know. I honestly haven't worn a swimsuit like these when…..I was younger; it was during my college years. I just don't think I can really pull some of these off; honestly, I don't really want to show off too much skin." said Maria pushing the revealing swimsuits

"Fine. Wait here. This is one of Zoe's prototype swimsuits; it's a one piece with some sleeves on it that she made for some winter swimsuit line she was doing." said Carmelita grabbing a blue one piece with some long sleeves on it

"I like it; it's perfect for me. I saw some of her designs while she brought me here and most of them are really good; you must be very proud of her." said Maria

"I'm as proud as I can be and I show it the only way I know how, Maria. However, as much as I love my daughter, we don't see eye to eye that much nowadays. Even when I'm able to see her at times, I can see how she was able to take after me to some degree, but better; I guess you can say I'm proud but at the same time jealous." said Carmelita showing a slight upset look

"Are you ok, Carmelita?" said Maria placing her hand Carmelita's shoulder

"I'm fine, Maria. I'm going to get ready for bed." said Carmelita

"Ok! Carmelita, we've both made mistakes that we can't make up for when it comes to our children; however, acknowledging it and making up for it somehow as an adult is possible. At the very least, you have some time to make amends with her as equals. Next time she comes back, talk to her; it will help the both of you. Good Night." said Maria giving Carmelita a hug before leaving

As soon as Maria left, Carmelita started to get changed before going to bed. She could then feel the effects of her sight drug wearing off too; but before it did, she saw the photo of her and Zoe and she started to let out a small tear before losing her sight and going to bed.

In Maria's room, she put the swimsuit on a rack and decided to get ready for bed too. As she is getting ready, she looked at the swimsuit that she is going to wear tomorrow. She then said to herself, while grabbing an old photo of her and Rodolfo, both: I would only wear something like that or something like this for you. I guess I'm not too comfortable wearing something like this if you're not around; I sort of don't know why. I know you are gone, I know you would want me to be happy and move on if something happened to you, but I don't know if I'm ready. Even if Sartana says she'll be able to let me talk to you so we can say goodbye, what then?

The photo that Maria was looking at was her and Rodolfo during their honeymoon in Hawaii; it was a wedding gift from Grandpapi that they even went to Hawaii in the first place. The two of them were on the beach together and Maria was wearing something that she knew would catch Rodolfo's eye; however, anything that she would wear would always catch his eye since he only had eyes for her at the time. She remembers how he would only pay attention to her and her alone; it didn't matter if there were other women around in prettier swimsuits, Rodolfo only had eyes for her. No matter what she had told Rodolfo when he was alive and just said they were friends, this is one of the memories of her and Rodolfo that she holds close to her heart.

The next morning, Maria and Carmelita got up and got ready to meet up with this friend of Carmelita's. While this friend of hers was a former supervillain like she was, they still wear disguises at his place since none of his friends know he was a supervillain. Carmelita wore a yellow wig that resembles her hairstyle but a bit longer, green contacts, and a yellow sling bikini; she went under the alias Yolanda Garcia, the mother of Pachita Garcia (Zoe's alias). Maria is wearing the one-piece bikini with sleeves, green contacts for her eyes, and a blue wig that is just as long as her original hair before Zoe cut some of it; she went under the alias of Mary Beltran, an old friend from Yolanda's college days.

The two of them arrived at the yacht of the friend that Carmelita knows as Wallace Wexler; he was also known as the supervillain Captain Anchorhead. In his younger years, he was very muscular, had light brown skin, green eyes, a brown beard, and wearing a blue and silver Captain's coat from the time of pirates, brown pants, and black boots; he is now older with a white beard, one of his right eye covered with an eye patch, and a huge scar on his muscular chest. The reason he managed to avoid Bravo Industries for so long for two reasons: One, he wasn't in Miracle City at the time or any other city in the world vastly populated with crime, and two, his operations as a whole were vastly dealt with underwater somewhere in Caribbean Sea in a spot that Bravo Industries hasn't been able to find at all. He helped a majority of villains that were still alive escape to safe places in Mexico and sometimes anywhere in the world if they pay the right price.

Carmelita knows him from pulling a few jobs back with him in her younger years. While Carmelita has had some romantic feelings for Wallace, he never really shared that much of a real romantic feeling for her; at best they had a lustful attraction to each other and they consider each other friends with benefits. He's currently cooking something in the grill when Maria and Carmelita got on board.

"I see you made it right on time, Carmelita. Everyone else should be arriving in about an hour and a half before I have call you by your fake name." said Wallace as he is placing some seasoning on the shrimp

"Hey, Yolanda is a great name; it's what I was going to name Zoe until I was stupidly talked out of it." said Carmelita

"Who talked you out of it, your mother or ex-husband?" said Wallace

"Watch it, Wallace." said Carmelita grabbing Wallace by the beard

"Ok, ok, relax. (to Maria) So, you're Maria Rivera." said Wallace looking at Maria

"You know about me." said Maria

"Yes. One of my ex henchmen liked listening to your music during his breaks. Also, your image was on the application that your son sent to the Caribbean University of Evil; I was part of the admissions board for that university when we were supposed to get some promising villains to join us, especially if there were some promising villains in Miracle City." Wallace explained as he is turning over some fish to the other side on the grill

"You make it sound like there were no promising villains." said Carmelita with an annoyed tone

"Hard to tell given that there were too many supervillains and only one hero to combat them at the time; even when the hero population increased a bit it wasn't enough. Your son, being someone who is considered a hero and villain, was one of the few who not only applied to our school but caught our interest. Apart from him, only three full fledge villains in Miracle City that applied to our school made it: Django of the Dead, Sophia Baffi, and Black Cuervo." said Wallace placing the food on some plates

"Even though my daughter was accepted into that school, she intended to go somewhere else; your school didn't specialize in fashion like she wanted." said Carmelita grabbing a plate of shrimp and eating it

"We know; we got her letter of refusal. It would have been nice to have your daughter amongst us; she was showing great promise as a supervillain than she did before." said Wallace

"What do you mean by that?" Carmelita asked before she stopped eating

"Nothing, just the fact that she didn't have much going for her until her high school years." said Wallace

"I'll be right back; I need to freshen up." said Carmelita getting up and walking into the yacht

"Looks like you pushed one of her buttons." said Maria

"She won't stay mad that long; after she tries this, she'll forget what I said." said Wallace

"That's not how it works for us." said Maria

"I know that, but it's sort of how Carmelita works; however, she would have kicked me in my "captain's quarters". I was going to apologize to her later anyway." said Wallace

"When Zoe dropped me off here, I could tell there was tension between her and Zoe that hasn't been resolved. I've tried talking to her about it but she just doesn't want to talk about it, even with me." said Maria getting up and getting ready to find Carmelita

"I'm surprised that you, a former hero, is still friends with her after finding out she was a supervillain." said Wallace

"I've gotten to know the real Carmelita personally before learning she was a supervillain; I only learned about it because Bravo Industries leaked every supervillains identity out to the world. Besides, my father in law was a supervillain and there was a slight chance my son was probably going to be a supervillain too; it's a shame that it took me this long to figure that out." Maria explained

"So, El Tigre chose the side of evil?" Wallace asked

"Maybe. I was supposed to find out like everyone else after the graduation ceremony, but Bravo Industries ruined that." said Maria

"How come you didn't ask him when you last spoke to him?" Wallace asked

"I couldn't bring myself to ask nor did I really need to know; he's still my son at the end of the day." said Maria

"If I may ask, how did White Pantera take it?" Wallace asked

"He took it a lot better than I did; he was more mature about it." said Maria

(Flashback; 10 years ago-4 months before Bravo Industries attacked)

Rodolfo is currently watering the flowers on the balcony. He then hears a knock on the door and tells the person knocking that the door is unlocked; it was Maria.

"Maria, what a surprise." said Rodolfo w

"Did you know?" said Maria in anger

"Did I know what?" Rodolfo asked

"The schools that Manny applied to; all of them." said Maria

"Of course I know all the schools he's applying to." said Rodolfo

"Are you sure that you know about all of them, like the colleges for supervillains?" said Maria

"Yes." said Rodolfo after he stopped watering the plants

"How do supervillains even have colleges?" Maria asked

"I asked Papi about that; he wouldn't tell me the full details about it since I'm a hero. The only reason Manny knows about it because two of the universities has recommended Manny and the other three I'm not exactly sure about since they are very secretive." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, I'm not comfortable about not knowing where Manny is possibly planning to go to college." said Maria

"Maria, as much as I'm worried too, it's not up to you or me about where Manny decides to go to school. Also, is this more about the school he's picking or are you more worried about him picking the path of villainy?" said Rodolfo

"Aren't you worried?" Maria asked

"I am, but at the same time I'm not." said Rodolfo

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"Manny isn't a child anymore. I've taught him everything I could teach him on how to be a hero just as much as Papi has probably taught him things about being a villain. He's going decide what side he's going to pick full time after graduation; all we can do now is wait." said Rodolfo looking a photo of a young Manny

"And you'll be happy if he becomes a supervillain?" Maria asked Rodolfo slightly upset that he's ok with this

"It's about what makes Manny happy, not what will make me or you happy. (phone rings) Hello! What? Now, really. Ok. I'll be right there Sadie. Don't worry, I'll bring you what you need in a flash. Of course. You weren't bothering me, I….was talking to Maria Yes, she found out about the villain schools; she didn't take it well. I expected that of her. I almost want to feel the same way about it but Manny is at that age and I can't step in like that and neither can she. I think it's due to the fact that she didn't get to spend enough time with Manny like she wanted. We can talk more about it later tonight; I'll see you in a few minutes." said Rodolfo noticing Maria is gone

Rodolfo went to get what Sadie needed, which is some notes that Rodolfo had. As he was getting them, he knew that Maria left because she didn't want to make it weird for him talking to his girlfriend while his ex-wife is in the room. He would go after her but he had to get the notes to Sadie immediately. What he didn't know was Maria overheard the conversation at the entrance of the house on the other side of the door.

(In the present day)

"Rodolfo knew in his heart that it was Manny's choice a lot faster than I did. While I'm sure he wanted Manny to be a hero, he was ready for the possibility of him being a villain than I was." said Maria

"So, did he pick the side of villainy; or do you still not know?" Wallace asked with anticipation

"I know what side he picked, or in this case he was going to pick if the world hadn't turned out like this. As his mother, I'm still proud of him." said Maria

"So he did pick the side of villainy." said Wallace

"I didn't say that." said Maria

"So he picked the side of heroes?" Wallace asked

"I didn't say that either. If you want to find out for yourself, then you can ask him the next time he comes and visits. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see how Carmelita is doing." said Maria

In the bathroom, Carmelita is washing her face multiple times and then punches the mirror in anger after Wallace's comment about the tension that has been existing between her and Zoe.

(Flashback)

After Zoe found out about her father and made peace with Manny/El Tigre, she was starting to go out as Black Cuervo all by herself completely and started to disregard anything relating to the Flock of Fury as a whole when it came to working with her and Lady Gobbler. She has been hanging out with Eva, going on dates with Django, hanging out with her father, going out stealing on her own, and (worst of all) hanging out with El Tigre. Zoe began to completely disregard her duties as a member of the Flock of Fury; she didn't even respond to messages from her communicator anymore.

One night, Zoe came home later and her mother and Grandmami was sitting at their planning table waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Voltura shouted

"Out. I've only been gone for three hours." said Black Cuervo

"You've been gone for three days and three hours. You missed out on our heist to rob the Miracle City Museum and stealing the legendary Gold…...Vulture of Venezuela. When did you get this?" said Voltura as Black Cuervo presented the artifact

"Two days ago; El Tigre and I got it the other day." said Black Cuervo

"You were hanging out with the Rivera boy for three days!" Voltura shouted

"No, just on the second day. I was hanging out with Eva on day one and working on something important and I spent last night and today with Django." said Black Cuervo

"You spent the night with Django of the Dead. Be on the lookout for any after effects of sleeping with the undead; I've know from experience." said Lady Gobbler

"I'm going to go rest now." said Black Cuervo

"You're not going anywhere. You can't just keep blowing off your duties as a member of the Flock of Fury. With the rise in heroes and Bravo Industries, we need to be thinking strategically on how we rob places." said Voltura stopping Black Cuervo from leaving

"I've been working on that, with other villains. I'm going to go rest now. Also, some of those new heroes are nothing to me; they're easy to take down if you have the right information and as long as White Pantera or Ms. Star Driver isn't around to guide them." said Black Cuervo

"Did El Tigre tell you that?" Voltura asked

"No, I figured it out for myself. Besides, he doesn't know anything about them that I haven't already figured out for myself." said Black Cuervo

"I'm sure that's what he wants you to think. Rivera men are…" said Voltura before getting interrupted

"Trouble, whatever; the same has been said about our family too. Fun fact mom, just because you messed up with White Pantera doesn't mean I'm going to mess up with El Tigre." said Black Cuervo

"They're the problem, not us." said Voltura

"A problem for you, but not me; besides, I'm not the one who tagged White Pantera all over the place and made him think that the only girl that loved him was you and no one else. Unlike you, I've made peace with "my Rivera"." said Black Cuervo

"Yeah, but you still have a crush on him and he's with some other woman; you practically have nothing with him." said Voltura

"No, I just have more than you have or ever will have." said Black Cuervo

"How dare you speak to your mother like that!" said Voltura pointing her laser at Black Cuervo

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it!" said Black Cuervo pointing her laser at Voltura

"Enough! Both of you!" said Lady Gobbler activating her cane and shutting their lasers down

"Where are you going?" said Voltura shouting and Black Cuervo flying off

"I'm going to spend the night at dad's place." said Black Cuervo

"You're just doing that to spite me." said Voltura

"Well I learned that from you!" said Black Cuervo

"How many times is it now?" Voltura sitting down in exhaustion

"55 times; we've been fighting like this for 55 times now. You and Zoe have broken the record of how many times me and my mother fought like this; we fought like this 54 times. She's growing into her own woman Carmelita, you know that." said Lady Gobbler

"I know that mother, but can't she do that without having a relationship with a Rivera. She may say that they're just friends but we both know she wants more than that in the end; we both felt the same way." said Voltura looking at a photo of her and Black Cuervo when they had fun together

"I'll go talk to her for you." said Lady Gobbler flying away

(The Present day)

Carmelita is walking out of the bathroom and notices Maria standing right there.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked

"I'm fine; I just needed to clear my head. "said Carmelita

"What Wallace said to you made you angry." said Maria

"It's nothing I can't handle; he's just bard from "this" for another four days." said Carmelita pointing at her butt

"Ok. But still, if you want to talk about it you know I'm here for you." said Maria giving Carmelita a hug

"I'm fine Maria; let's head back up I'm sure everyone else has arrived." said Maria

Over the next few hours, Carmelita introduced Maria to the others when they arrived. Maria, despite being in disguise, was able to get to know them better and they all liked her too. They spent most of the afternoon, listening to music, talking, playing poker (even though Carmelita cheated for the most part), drink, and ate some of Wallace's cooked seafood. After it got dark, everyone except Maria and Carmelita had left for the night. Wallace had to escort one of the lady's home since she drank too much and asked Carmelita and Maria to watch his Yacht while he's gone.

"That was really fun Carmelita; I'm glad that you talked me into this. Are you about to lose your sight?" said Maria

"Nah, I took some pills while I was eating so I'm good. Want me to pour you another one?" said Carmelita pouring some champagne into her glass

"No thanks, I've had enough; anymore and I'll wind up like Joana." said Maria

"Ok, more for me. What, I have a high alcohol tolerance; it runs in my family. Anyway, I'm going to get in the hot tub. You want to join me?" said Carmelita drinking some more and getting up to head to the hot tub

"Sure. What are you doing?" said Maria surprised that Carmelita is getting in the water and taking off her bathing suit after submerging her whole body into the water

"Come on, we're alone and no one is going to see us and if Wallace comes I'll make sure he doesn't see you." said Carmelita

"I guess it couldn't hurt." said Maria as she did the same thing as Carmelita

"Ah, the warm water feels amazing on your skin, don't you think." said Carmelita

"It kind of reminds you of the waters from the Miracle City spa." said Maria

"Except we don't have guys serving at as hand and foot and giving us foot massages. I bet that place got destroyed in Bravo Industries attack like everything else." said Carmelita

"It didn't get as damaged as most of Miracle City did. However, prostitutes use it as a place of business now; I noticed it while I was taking my walks. The sooner I figure out how to revive the Heart of Miracles and Sartana gets her guitar the better." said Maria

"This Good Sartana that you told me about sounds too good to be true in my opinion Maria; she may say she's good, but she's still Sartana." said Carmelita

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"Sartana has always had an ulterior motive to everything and always stabs you in the back in the end. She may say that she's a "good" Sartana but you need to watch your back; the same goes for the others, but I bet they know that. However, I don't understand why she needs your son's power anyway." Carmelita explained

"Well, I'm sure Manny can handle it; I have faith in him." said Maria

"At least you have a better connection with your child." said Carmelita

"It may seem that way to you, but I don't have the same connection with Manny that I should of had with him. I know things between you and Zoe are complicated but I'm sure the two of you can work it out; I have a feeling she's taking after you to some capacity and she wants to make peace with you." said Maria assuring

"What makes you say that?" Carmelita asked

"Call it women's intuition." said Maria

"We'll see; however, I think she likes you more than she likes me; after all, you did give her your earrings." said Carmelita

"That was just me being grateful for getting me here and they don't work for me anymore." said Maria

"Are you also giving her approval to be with your son?" Carmelita asked with a slightly annoyed tone

"I know the Aves family has had some "trouble" with the Rivera family but I'm sure Manny and Zoe can make it work. Besides, Manny was your art apprentice; surely you can make an acceptation for him." said Maria

"Maria, I only took him on as an apprentice because I wanted to crush one of my old art rivals and Zoe blackmailed me with an "embarrassing photo"; while your son may have been able to do that for me, I'm still not on board with him being with my daughter. "said Carmelita rolling her eyes

"I can assure you that he does care about her." said Maria

"They did at one point. Maria, you know as well (if not better) as I do, that Rivera men leave a mark on you. They seem to always leave some form of impression on you that never goes away from your heart." said Carmelita thinking about her past relationship with Rodolfo

"Yeah, I know." said Maria thinking about Rodolfo too

"If your son really does love my daughter, he needs to not only tell me in person but also he'll have to fight me to get my approval; I need to make sure he won't break my daughter's heart." said Carmelita

"I'm sure he won't; things will be different, you'll see. "said Maria

"I'm holding you to that" said Carmelita

"Besides, I kind of want to be a Grandmami soon too." said Maria

"Maria, he'll have to kill me for that to even happen; the thought of him impregnating my daughter is…..I don't even want to finish that sentence." said Carmelita

"Come on, don't you want to have a Grandchild or Grandchildren?" Maria asked

"I'm still too young for that." said Carmelita

"Carmelita, get serious; you and I are both old enough to be Grandmami's." said Maria

"I don't feel like arguing with you about this; I just want to enjoy the water and bubbles while I can." said Carmelita drinking a full bottle of champagne

"And drink your fifth bottle of champagne." said Maria

"Hey, normally I drink eight of these whenever I party. "said Carmelita before breaking the bottle

"Why did you do that?" said Maria

"Someone's here." said Carmelita

"What!" Maria shouted while making sure no one saw her since she isn't decent

"Whoever you are, you better come out right now and face me, you pervert(s)." said Carmelita getting out of the hot tub and grabbing a towel to cover herself

"Hey, I'm not a pervert. Besides, it's not weird if it's just us women. Relax, I'm a friendly. I just came here to talk to her(Maria) about something. Don't bother trying to say that you're someone else since I already know who you ladies are. Carmelita Aves, A.K.A. Voltura, and Maria Rivera, A.K.A Plata Peligrosa." said a lady with strange blue hair, a green shirt, a white lab coat, and some jeans

"What do you want with us? Who are you?" Carmelita shouted

"My name is Dr. Lashu. Not only am I the smartest person in this world and probably this dimension, but I was also a close friend of the man that both of you still love, Rodolfo Rivera." said Dr. Lashu.

 **The next chapter is going to revolve around where Manny went; this plot point in this chapter will be visited later on.**


	14. Chapter 14

After being flung through the portal by that monster, El Tigre found himself in a strange house after crashing into a room. He tried to get back up, but he could still feel the affects of the super toxin getting to him. As he is about to faint due to the toxin, he notices someone looking at and calling for help. He noticed that this someone has long blue hair and he says "Frida" before falling asleep.

(Flashback; 10 years ago- 5 months before the Bravo Industries assault)

Manny and Frida are at Manny's house and he is getting bandaged up by Frida after a fight with a giant porcupine monster over a very rare gem in its head that is worth a fortune; Manny and Frida needed the extra money for a trip they were going to go too.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Can you please not take these out so fast?" said Manny

"Hey, I'm not a nurse so you're going to have to make due. Besides, isn't the great El Tigre suppose to be macho enough against a few needles." Frida teased him while pulling out the needles

"Ha, ha, very funny." Manny laughed sarcastically

"Ow! Hey, no putting porcupine needles in me." said Frida after Manny put a needle on Frida's arm

"Too bad. You didn't get any so I'm giving you some of mine." said Manny

"By the way, are those all the colleges you are planning to apply too." said Frida looking at some pamphlets on Manny's drawer

"They have the best art programs for me." said Manny

"So, when are you going to tell me what side you are officially going to pick?" Frida asked

"After graduation, like I told you for the 50th time." said Manny

"I'm your best friend and girlfriend; don't I at least get a sneak peek or hint." said Frida

"Nope." said Manny firmly

"You suck." said Frida punching him and then giving him a kiss

(Present day)

Manny started to wake up from the dream and realize that he's surrounded by a lot of girls in strange outfits.

"Uncle, he's awake." said a little girl with red hair

"Are you alright?" said a woman with pigtails

"Where am I?" Manny asked

"You're at our grandmother's house." said a girl with green hair

"We found you in the guest room." said a girl with blue hair

"Where are Davi and Sartana?" Manny asked

"Who's that?" said all the girls

"You were the only one that we found." said a very elderly man that Manny recognized

"Uncle." said the girl with red hair

"Girls, Ling, leave us alone for a while." said the old man

"Alright. Girls, we're leaving." said Ling

"It's been a long time, Manny." said the old man

"Seventh Samurai." said Manny recognizing the old man

"Now a days, I go by my regular name, Yuuji Watanabe. I'm surprised to see you here." said the Seventh Samurai

"It's a long story but would you believe me if I told you I came out of a portal from a lake that relates to music." said Manny

"I would. My mother always took me to that place when I was younger. She recently passed." said The Seventh Samurai

"I'm sorry for your lose." said Manny

"It was only a matter of time and she lived a long life; she was 100 years old." said Seventh Samurai

"Wow; she did what my Grandpapi wanted to do. Wait, I should get out of her; Bravo Industries…" said Manny panicking, trying to get up, but is stopped by the Seventh Samurai

"Relax Manny, you are safe here. We're currently in the mountains of Shogun City and they are vast so no one will find you here; besides, it's not like Bravo Industries is here or thinking of looking for you here anyway. This place acted as a safe haven for heroes to hide here after the assault by Bravo Industries all around the world." said the Seventh Samurai

 _While Miracle City and other places filled with crime and villainy around the world suffered, places like Shogun City was spared from a Bravo Industries assault. There was crime but not enough for Bravo Industries to have justification to move in. Shogun City was also a kind of safe haven for heroes that managed to escape the assaults on their homes since many heroes learned of Bravo Industries true intentions thanks White Pantera and his team finding out some information that made superheroes, if nothing else, be on the lookout for Bravo Industries from the start. The Seventh Samurai and a few other heroes took this warning to heart and made preparations if anything went wrong; one of their preparations involved safe havens for heroes and their families._

"After the assault on Miracle City had ended and a few surviving heroes had arrived here, I had asked about you and your father in hopes that you two had survived. I was surprised that your father fell in battle." said the Seventh Samurai

"He died protecting my mother from being shot at by some Sentries controlled by the Titanium Titan. I took care of the Titan only recently when he resurfaced and kidnapped my mother disguised as Ms. Star Driver. She's safe now with a friend of hers. Where's Toshiro; is he here?" Manny explained and then asked

"No. Toshiro is currently helping out somewhere in America and we haven't heard from him in weeks." the Samurai explained

"Why is he in America?" Manny asked

"Him and a group of heroes are chasing a lead there about a new type of prototype Sentry that is suppose to put all the other Sentries to shame. As much as I would like to be there with my son, I have to remain here in case anything happens and they try to attack our family." The Seventh Samurai explained

"That's understandable; you have to keep your remaining family safe." said Manny

"What about your family?" the samurai asked

"I had to keep distance from my mom since me being around her would pout her under Bravo Industries hit list and they considered her a failed hero; not mention that my Grandpapi took her mystical item under my dad's instructions to protect her; I got it back from Ms. Star Driver when I ran into her. As for the rest of my extended family, I honestly don't know; I haven't heard anything and to be honest I haven't really bothered just because of how things have been." Manny explained

"What about your friend, Frida?" the samurai asked

"She was my girlfriend and she's gone." said Manny

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen?" the samurai asked

(Manny has flashbacks of fighting some Sentries lead by Chief Suarez, they are about to fire on and exhausted El Tigre, but Frida gets in the way.)

"Her father, her father killed her." said Manny in anger

"Yuuji, I need your help making the final preparations for dinner. (to Manny) Glad to see that you are awake and well. Here. Put this on and help my husband with gathering food from the garden so I can make the stew for dinner." said an elderly woman with her hair in a bung and wearing a green kimono and giving Manny a orange with black blades robe

"But I'm injured and slightly recovering." said Manny trying to get out of working

"You're a superhero; you heal fast." said the lady

"I'm technically not a….nevermind." said Manny trying to make up an excuse but noticing the blade

"We'll get right on it dear" said the Seventh Samurai

Manny got up and went with the Seventh Samurai to the fields in order get the ingredients necessary for dinner. As they are picking vegetables, Manny starts a conversation with the Samurai.

"So, that lady is your wife; why did she have a knife behind her dress?" Manny asked

"It's called kimono; but she had it to defend herself and it's the knife that was given to her by her father to protect herself from villainy." said the samurai

"She used to be a superhero like you? Manny asked

"No, she was part of the SDF. She also assumed that you were supervillain so she was ready to stab you. Luckily I talked her down and told her that you were Rodolfo's son. She also told me to tell you to stay away from our nieces or she'll gut you." said the samurai

"Noted." said Manny

"Hi! My name is Miharu. You're El Tigre; Toshiro has told me all about you. Thanks for making sure my cousin stopped being a doormat." said Miharu

"What are you doing here, Miharu?" the samurai asked

"I just wanted to meet El Tigre, Uncle. I was hoping the two of us could "get to know each other better"." said Miharu placing her arm around Manny

"Forget it. You're not my type." said Manny pushing her away

"What! Why? Is it because of the blue hair?" Miharu asked

"Yes. I can't stand looking at someone else with blue hair. Besides, you're too young for me." said Manny

"I'm 21. How old are you?" Miharu asked

"27. I'm also out of your league." said Manny

"You must really think highly of yourself." said Miharu

"Look, I just can't stand looking at your blue hair because it reminds me of…...the woman that I loved. Just go away." said Manny

"Fine." said Miharu

"Look, about that…." said Manny trying to explain things to the samurai

"I understand. Miharu can be a bit flirty and pushy from time to time." said the samurai

"I'm sure she's nice and all, but I can't stand seeing other girls with blue hair like that; it reminds me too much of Frida and she's the only woman with blue hair that I loved and ever will love." said Manny

(Flashback. 10 years ago-7 months before Bravo Industries assault)

Frida is playing her guitar while writing some song lyrics at Manny's house; Manny is acting as her song tester. The phone rang and Manny answered it.

"Hello! My Grandpapi isn't here, Zoe. Why does Lady Gobbler need to know? Oh, oh, ok then. I'll let you know when he shows up. I doubt it. Alright, bye." said Manny hanging up the phone

"What did Zoe want?" Frida asked

"Lady Gobbler wanted to know where my Grandpapi is so the two of them could go to her private island together this weekend." Manny explained

"Isn't he with Sartana this weekend?" said Frida

"No, he's with Queen Annihilatrix probably getting whipped by her at the moment, if you know what I mean." said Manny

"I do. By the way, I'm thinking of dying my hair pink." said Frida

"What, why? I thought you hate pink." said Manny

"I do, but it's mainly just to prove a point." said Frida

"What kind of point?" said Manny

"A point to my sisters to think for themselves once in their lives." said Frida

"Why do you care if your sisters don't really think for themselves?" Manny asked

"I don't know really, maybe because our relationship has slightly improved and it's something that Nikita wants to do but she won't do it and it's not even against police regulations. The only reason she doesn't do it because dad asked her not too." said Frida

"Typical of your dad, being the control freak. Is that him now?" said Manny

"Yeah. He's probably wondering where I am since I'm suppose to be at the Bravo Industries charity ball with everyone but since I couldn't bring you I told him I wasn't going to show up." said Frida showing Manny an invitation

"It's not like I want to go to that anyway." said Manny

"Exactly. " said Frida

"Look, it's cool that you defy your dad, but don't dye your hair pink. I like your blue hair the way it is; it's your trademark look and it's one of the many hot things about you." said Manny

"Dude, seriously." said Frida

"Seriously." said Manny giving Frida a kiss

"Are you just saying that to get a piece of this tonight?" said Frida playfully as she is pointing at her chest

"No. Maybe, if you're game." said Manny with a sly look on his face

"Come here, you." said Frida pulling him toward her

(In the present day)

Later that night, Manny is eating with the entire Watanabe family. As he is eating, Miharu is looking at him in anger.

"Quit staring at our guest like that, Miharu; you're just not his type." said a guy with brown and spiky hair

"Shut up, Akihisa." Miharu shouted

"No fighting you two." said the samurai's wife

"Yes, mam." said Akihisa and Miharu

"So Manny, how long are you going to be staying with us?" said the samurai's wife

"Not long. As soon as I figure out how to get back Mexico I'll be out of here." said Manny

"But traveling is very restricted now a days, so how are you going to pull that off?" Akihisa asked

"I'll figure something out. And I think there is something in the city that might help me, if it's still there." said Manny

"What's in the city that might help you?" Ling asked

"I can't say." said Manny

"Does it have to do something with Puma Loco?" the samurai's wife asked

"What makes you say that?" Manny asked even though he knows why

"You are his grandson." said the samurai's wife

"Now Sakura, calm down." said the samurai

Yes, he's my Grandpapi." said Manny

"You do realize that he's caused a lot of trouble for my husband and the city in the past" said Sakura as she is staring at Manny

"Yeah, he told me bedtime stories about what he did here when I was little. Is there a point to you telling me this?" said Manny as he's starting her down

"Sakura, that's enough. Manny is our guest and you shouldn't be poking into his family life." said the samurai

"Very well." said Sakura

"Everyone! You're not going to believe this." said a boy with very messy hair

"Kira, where have you been? We had to start without you." said Ling

"What's wrong my nephew?" said the samurai

"It's Toshiro; he's trying to contact us." said Kira

"What!" said everyone except Manny

"Our son!" said Sakura

Everyone including Manny got up and followed Kira into a room with a lot of tvs and radios in it. Kira started to set things up so he could get a connection to Toshiro. On the screen, Toshiro is there trying to say something.

"Hello. Is…. anyone there? I can't…seem to reach…...anyone." said Toshiro

"Kira, do something. Get my son on this television right now." said Sakura

"I'm trying but it's taking a while. All I need to do is...got it. (to the screen) Toshiro, can you hear me? Toshiro!" said Kira

"Is anyone there? If anyone can hear this, then you need to tell everyone about Bravo Industries newest weapon that they are developing." said Toshiro

"I don't think he can hear you guys but we can hear him." said Manny

"That's something." said the Samurai

"If anyone is getting this, then they need to do something about it. Bravo Industries newest weapon is not only a Sentry but it's the most powerful one of them all. They are calling it the Sentry to end all Sentries; they are calling it…" said Toshiro before getting

"Toshiro, they're onto us." said a male voice

"We need to get of here….ahhhhhhhh." said a female voice

"Daffadile!" Toshiro shouted

"What was that?" said the Samurai

"Kira, see if you can connect….hey, what did you do that for?" said Sakura after Manny turned into El Tigre and broke some of the screens and cut the wires

"What's the meaning of this?" said Kira

"You can't hack into Bravo Industries computers or signals; you'll be under their microscope in a heartbeat and they'll have justification to send Sentries into Shogun City. I assume that this place suppose to be a secret spot in the mountains and they'll find it instantly." said El Tigre

"Hey, I'm an expert in communications and radio signals; I wouldn't be dumb enough to let them track us here. I bet they have gotten lazy in detecting signals like that into their…" said Kira

"They haven't. These guys are difficult to avoid once they have a trace of you of any kind. You can't underestimate them; I found that out the hard way." said El Tigre

"Manny is right. We can't underestimate Bravo Industries like that." said the samurai

"What about our son, Yuuji?" said Sakura

"I'm sure Toshiro is fine; we have to have faith that our son is safe and he made it out with his comrades." said the samurai

"Toshiro, or at the very least his associates, better have entered that place with a plan. If he/they did then they should be fine, if not then…..I think you get it." said El Tigre

"How do you know so much? Did you used to work for them? That wouldn't surprise me given your family's reputation; I've researched some stuff in Miracle City." said a man with a bald head

"Kubo, that's very rude; how dare you speak to our guest like that." said the samurai

"Come on brother, it's possible this guy worked for them. I bet him and his friends joined up with them thinking it was a good cause or something that you could make money off of." said Kubo

"Kubo." said the samurai in anger

"I don't see how you can trust this…...agh agh." said Kubo before Manny threw him out the house, ran up to him and began choking him

"Listen here, you. I would never work for those scumbags killed my Granpapi, my dad, a few of my friends, and the woman I loved. You seriously think I would give those guys the time of day for anything, then you are sadly mistaken." said El Tigre in anger

"Let me go…..I'm sorry...Help." said Kubo struggling to breath

"He's sorry Manny; I can tell." said the samurai placing his arm on Manny

"Alright." said El Tigre letting Kuboo go

After that, Manny left the room to get some fresh air. As he is looking at the moonlight, he grabs a picture of him and Frida. The Samurai then walks up to Manny and notices the photo.

"I'm sorry about my brother; he can be a bit….open about things." said the samurai

"Don't worry about it. " said Manny

"I know only so much, but I would like to know: Will Toshiro really be ok?" said the samurai

"Like I said, if he went in there with a plan, he'll be fine if not then he's doomed. However, I don't think they are going to kill him or the others if they can help it. I've heard that they've been capturing ex-superheroes and supervillains now a days instead of terminating them; it's part of their way of keeping a clean image if nothing else." said Manny

"You seem to know a lot about them. I hear things from other heroes when they arrived at this place a long time ago but I never got real details; mainly because I wanted to remain with my family and make sure that they are safe and not targets of Bravo Industries in the event that they came here." said the samurai

"I'm sure they'll leave you alone as long as your nephew doesn't try getting that signal back. Also, this should cover the damages." said Manny giving the samurai the money to pay for the damages

"Thank you; I'll give this to Kira. It's getting late. I better get back inside before Sakura has a fit." said the samurai

Manny stayed outside for a little while longer before heading back inside to rest up. He used their bath in order to wash up before heading to his room. When he went inside, he noticed Miharu standing in front of his room

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked

"I just came to see if you wanted some company tonight." said Miharu

"Go away, now. Besides, I thought you were angry at me." said Manny

"I was, but I don't hold a grudge for that long. I'm sure you and I can "get to know each other" better right now." said Miharu

"No way." said Manny

"Come on; I even dyed my hair real quick to lose the blue hair you didn't like." said Miharu showing Manny her orange hair

"No you didn't. It's not just the blue hair Miharu, it's also your personality; I make it a rule not to sleep with cheap floozies for fun anymore." said Manny pulling off the orange wig

"Hey, I'm not a cheap floozy. Would it help if I acted like this Frida girl for you?" said Miharu in anger

"If you so much as did that, you would regret it for the rest of your life; I don't care if you the Samura's niece or not. Now, please leave me alone." said Manny

"Fine. You know, I bet this Frida girl would want you to move on instead of hanging her death over your head like you are." said Miharu

Miharu left in anger and Manny went into his room. Manny was angry at Miharu for even thinking she could be Frida since no one could be Frida for him; he was almost as made when Senor Siniestro had that communicator that had Frida's voice. None of them could ever understand the connection that the two of them had, the passion in their relationship, and the love that the made.

(Flashback; 4 months before Bravo Industries invasion)

In Manny's room, he is waiting in his bed with his shirt off. As he is waiting, Frida walks in with some black lingerie; she could tell that it really aroused Manny. She walked up to him, got on top of him, and gave him a kiss.

"So, did you get that just for me?" said Manny

"In a way, yes. I got this while I was shopping with Sophia; she wanted to look for something to get Cactus Kid for his birthday." said Frida walking over to Manny

"How long have those two been dating now?" Manny asked

"Not as long as us; it's been about two months now. She kind of forced him to go out with her to pay off some money that he tried to steal from the Mustache Mafia." said Frida

"Raul told me that she likes him anyway and it's not that bad as the rumors may say." said Manny

"Hold on. Typical." said Frida grabbing her phone

"Is it your dad?" Manny asked

"Yeah. I told him that I was spending the night at Teeny's house; she's covering for me." said Frida

"You think he suspects that you're here." said Manny

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter. I told him that if he ever came near you like that then I would disown him. He's going to have to get over the fact that you're my boyfriend; if he can't handle that then that's his problem." said Frida

"I wonder how he will react to us getting married one day." said Manny

"He would lose it; I think his brain would explode. Also, who says that I'm ready to be your Mrs. Rivera just yet?" said Frida

"I was just throwing it out there. No rush or anything." said Manny

"I think I would like that very much. Maybe after you finish school and I finish touring for a bit we can do that. That's assuming you don't look at any other girls while I'm away." said Frida

"How do I know you won't look at other guys while I'm away?" said Manny

"I don't think I could; you're the only guy I want." said Frida

"And you're the only girl that I want." said Manny

"I love you, Manny Rivera." said Frida

"I love you too, Frida Suarez." said Manny

"Tonight, you can call me Frida Rivera; now take me." said Frida getting on top of Manny

(In the present)

Manny has acknowledged that Frida is gone and she would want him to move on. However, even when he has tried to move on or see another woman, he can only see Frida; sometimes he even images the girls that he has dated are Frida, especially if he gets in bed with them. This usually happens because the woman that he meets can't measure up to his expectations or they don't seem to fill the hole in his heart. However, he does believe that there is someone who can fill the hole in his heart, but he doesn't want to do the same thing that he has been doing to countless women since he respects and cares about this woman a lot; this woman is Zoe Aves.

Back with Zoe, she is laying down in bed and looking up at the wal. At the same time, she is looking at and old photo of her and Manny that she took during a heist. The picture wasn't anything romantic, but she sometimes considers it one of the few things that was going to bring her close to Manny in any way. She then grabs something from her bag before going to sleep. It was an El Tigre doll that she had someone (who she threatened) make it for her in secret. She looks at it and says to herself: _Wherever you are, I want fill the hole in your heart. I know that I can this time; I know I can measure up to the same standards that you had Frida if not better, even though I never defeated Frida for your heart._

The next morning, Manny left for Shogun City in one of his disguises; Seventh Samurai escorted him through the city. When they arrived at the city, Manny felt a huge sigh of relief from not seeing any Sentries anywhere. After taking the train and stopping at Ramen Station, The Samurai and Manny walked outside of the station.

"Thanks for taking me here, but this is as far as you can go." said Manny

"You know your way from here?" said the samurai

"I can follow the rest of the instructions that my Grandpapi gave me to get where I need to go and he wouldn't want me to bring a hero, current or former, to the place where I am going; I hope you understand." said Manny

"I understand. Also, Miharu told me that you called her a floozy. While Miharu may be a bit obsessive, I don't like how you called her that." said the samurai

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. However, she said that she could replace Frida for me; it ticked me off. No one can replace the woman that I loved." said Manny

"It's true that no one can replace the one you loved. However, you should find someone who can fill the hole that was left by the woman that you lost." said the samurai

"Have you ever done that before?" Manny asked

"Yes, I have. Before I married Sakura, there was someone else that I loved. It was hard for me when I lost her and it was difficult for me to get over it. I believed that she was going to be the only woman that I was ever going to love, someone who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Even though she is gone and after I grieved for an appropriate amount of time, I moved on and found new love; someone who could fill the hole in my heart." the samurai explained

"But do you sometimes imagine that she is your former love at times?" said Manny

"No, because she is gone and I found new love. I won't disregard or forget what we had in the past but I needed to move in order to love again. I'm telling you this so you can have the strength to move on too since I can tell that's what you want to do." said the samurai

"Thanks for the advice, Samurai." said Manny before leaving

The Samurai went back into the station and took the next train back to the mountains. However, he didn't know that Manny gave him a false destination that was going to help him. It's true that Ramen Station is the stopping point, but the place where Manny needed to go was a place called Fūzoku District, which in order to get there you would need to stop at Camelia Station (and that's two stops from where Manny is right now. Luckily, his Grandpapi told him about a special way for him to get there through the sewers near here. Manny followed the directions that his Grandpapi left him and followed the sewer system.

He finally arrived in the Fūzoku District and started following the rest of his Grandpapi's instructions that were left to him. Grandpapi told Manny about this place when he turned 16. The Fūzoku District is known for being the center of adult entertainment in Shogun City. Grandpapi also hid there whenever he had to hide from the law in Shogun City and the Seventh Samurai. It was also the place where he would either gamble, drink, or sleep with Manny woman. Grandpapi told him about a Tavern that he always partied and relaxed called the Cherry Blossom Umbrella. When Manny arrived at that place, it was shut down but that didn't matter since what he was looking for is suppose to be here regardless if this place was either shut down, filled with people, or torn down. Manny went inside and went to a room labeled "Pūmarūmu" and entered. There he found a few pictures of his Grandpapi surrounded by many women and found a hidden button behind one of the pictures and a secret hatch opened.

This secret hatch would lead to an underground vault. He entered the passwords that were given to him and entered the vault. The vault turned out to be a secret underground hideout that Puma Loco used to get himself from almost any place in the world; this place has the thing that is going to help Manny get back to Mexico, The SS Loco, a submarine that can go undetected from all forms of sonar and radar of any kind. Before Manny got in, he loaded it with some weapons that he found some old photos of his Grandpapi with Lady Gobbler, some of Rodolfo and him, and one photo that has him and Manny (when he was just a baby). He decided to take those with him and got in the submarine.

Back with The Samurai, he arrived back home and Sakura is waiting for him at the porch of the house.

"So, he left for Mexico?" said Sakura

"Yes. I gave him your advice; however, I think you should have told him that yourself." said the samurai

"My pride won't allow it. He may be your friend's son, but I have a bad vibe from him; the vibe I get when facing a supervillain. " said Sakura

"Sakura, you don't know if Manny is a supervillain like his grandfather; he could be a superhero like his father." said the samurai

"I don't know. He would have volunteered to try and save our son if he were a hero; but to be fair, it's not like he knows where are son is or if he can rescue him." said Sakura

"Then we'll have to rescue him ourselves." said the samurai

"Kira is already looking into that; as soon as he finds something, we'll be heading out. We can only hope that Toshiro is ok." said Sakura

"He is a strong warrior and man; he'll be fine." said the samurai

Elsewhere, in a prison cell, Toshiro is chained to the wall and is beaten up from a fight. Just then, Mr. S comes into his cell and he is holding a blue needle and vial in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

After being flinged through a portal thanks to that El Mal Verde monster, Davi found himself somewhere in a poor area. He was suffering the effects of the poison, but he was hanging in there as best he could. He tried looking for Manny and Good Sartana, but didn't see them. He then tried making contact with Nikita or any resistance forces but he succumb to the poison. Luckily, there was someone in the area who noticed Davi passed out. He grabbed the phone and saw Nikita's number and pressed it in order to contact her.

"Hello. Davi, is that you?" Nikita said with a worried tone

"No, but he needs you right now. I'll tell you where he is, but you have to come alone, Nikita." said a man with a muffled voice

"Who is this; who are you?" Nikita demanded to know

"I'm just a good samaritan trying to help out your friend; bring a medical kit that can cure or alleviate poison. He is your friend, right?" the man asked

"He's my husband." said Nikita

"I see. Anyway, listen to me very carefully." said the man

Nikita listened to what this person said and went to the location that she was told to head too. The place that she arrived at is a poor people's town. She went to a dilapidated house where she found Davi laying on a mattress with a blanket on him. Then suddenly, a man with an iron clad mask and a brown robe came walking in from another room.

"Where is he?" Nikita asked

"In there. While I didn't have much, I managed to stop the poison in him, but he'll need real medical treatment." said the man pointing to his home

"Thanks, whoever you are. Why did you help him?" Nikita said after running to Davi

"I just felt like it, that's all. I know "who he is" but I also know who you are too." said the man

"I know who I am." said Nikita

(Flashback; Nikita's POV)

When Bravo Industries came into town, the first thing that they did was talk to Municipal President Rodriguez, my father, and White Pantera about it; Anita and I were allowed to come too at the time. They told us how the Sentries were the ultimate crime busters and how they can work alongside us in taking back Miracle City from crime and villainy. At the time, they only had 20 Senteries and they only gave Miracle City 5; they couldn't mass produce them at the time. While Municipal President Rodriguez and my father were on board with this, White Pantera was not on board with this; I didn't know the specifics of why and neither did our father.

As the years went by and they proved themselves useful in fighting against crime, they won the favor of my father, Municipal President Rodriguez, and the majority of Miracle City. There were a few naysayers, but it didn't matter to me and I didn't listen to them. I saw the Senteries and Bravo Industries as allies in the fight against crime; I was wrong.

(In the present day)

Davi then started to wake up and notice Nikita sitting next to him; as he was about to get up for her, she gave him a big hug.

"It's ok Nikita; I'm fine." said Davi comforting Nikita

"What happened to you? Where is Manny and Good Sartana?" Nikita asked

"We got separated from each other. There was a strange creature that looked like an amalgamation of El Mal Verde, Alebrije Monster, and Giant Robot Sanchez. It was at the lake waiting for us; it's possible that Bravo Industries left it there for some reason. We'll have to investigate it back at base." Davi explained

"Alright." said Nikita

"Thanks for helping me out like that." said Davi

"No problem. Now, please leave. " said the hooded man

"These are a lot of beer bottles." said Nikita noticing about 50 beer bottles on the ground

"What is this place anyway?" Davi asked

"A town where men and women who have nothing or lost everything come to die. Most of these people have lost their homes and families to Bravo Industries." said the man

"I know that look in your eye; we don't have the time." said Nikita noticing the look of concern on Davi's face

"We should at least do something to help these people out." said Davi

"We'll be helping them out by getting rid of Bravo Industries once and for all." said Nikita

"That may be true, but we can't just stand here and do nothing while people need help. We've only been focusing on fighting, that we forget that there are those who are still suffering." said Davi

"How exactly are we supposed to help these people? We can't exactly give these people supplies; we barely have any for ourselves as it is and I don't feel like asking Sophia for anything." said Nikita

"I don't see why you need help us; we've all but given up on the world and we're just waiting to die, anyway." said the hooded man

"Hey, what's that sound?" said Nikita hearing something

"You two better hide, like right now. Hide in here." said the hooded man

While Davi and Nikita are hiding in a cellar that is underneath the place, they overheard what is going on outside. At first they thought it was Bravo Industries, but it turns out that they are nothing more than common thugs. They were shaking down the people here for whatever they have. Davi wanted to do something, but Nikita held him back since he hasn't fully recovered yet and they couldn't give themselves away. While he didn't like waiting like this, he did what she said since there is some truth to her words. They watched as those thugs took everything that they had and left. Before they got out, Davi noticed something on the ground and it shocked it; it's a Miracle City police badge, but it is also looked like the badge Chief Suarez. He gave it to Nikita to confirm this with her and she said it is his; the badge of the Chief of police is meant to be made uniquely for them.

"Where did you get this?" Nikita asked

"Get what?" the hooded man

"This badge. This badge belonged to my father,Emiliano Suarez. Where did you get it?" said Nikita

"I found it while I was scurrying through some garbage; I only kept it to see if it would be worth something but it's not. If you want it, you can have it." said the hooded man

"Nikita, are you ok?" said Davi

"I don't understand why he would throw this away. Even if someone threatened him with a gun, he would never throw this away. This badge means something, it means we are entrusted by the people to protect them from crime; that's what he always said to me and Anita." said the hooded man

"Who were those guys that robbed you?" Davi asked

"They call themselves "The Zombie Remnant"; they're a bunch of cultist that worshiped the Zombie population before and after they were wiped out. They take food from the people here to act as offerings to the zombie remains that they have acquired ever since all the zombies were wiped out." said the hooded man

"Basically, they're eating the food for themselves." said Davi

"Looks that way." said Nikita

"We should do something about this. Nikita, I can't turn a blind eye to this; I also know you don't want to turn a blind eye to this either." said Davi

"Yeah. But you haven't fully recovered." said Nikita looking at Davi's injuries

"True, but I have you by my side." said Davi

"Yeah. Let's go." said Nikita

Nikita and Davi headed in the direction that the Zombie Remnant went. It didn't take them long to find their hideout since the area that they are in right now is practically deserted. They watched as the guys were either smoking, eating, or praying to what appeared to be zombie remains.

"So these guys do worship the zombies?" said Davi looking at the people in the building

"I remember hearing rumors about these guys a while back in the police force but we disregarded them since they never did anything illegal that they could be arrested for. However, we did keep track of them just in case they caused any trouble." said Nikita

"Well, it looks like they're causing trouble now. Let's stop them now before they can cause anymore harm." said Davi

Davi and Nikita jumped in and began their fight with the cultist. The cultist had knives, guns, and spears, but that did not worry them one bit. Nikita grabbed her gun out and began firing at their hands or legs to immobilize them; Davi "prefers" her not to use lethal force. Davi would punch and kick them away from him. One of the cultist tried to stab him, but he managed to disarm him before that could happen. Davi noticed that one of the cultist is running away and tells Nikita to go after him before he could escape. Nikita ran as fast as she could and talkled the cultist and handcuffed him. When she took off the cultist hood, she recognized the person as one of the police cadets that she remembered training with a long time ago.

"I remember you. Your Max Griffin; you were one of the cadets that I was training a while back." said Nikita

"Yeah, what of it." said Max

"Leave him alone, Suarez." said another man

"Hey, aren't you lieutenant Gordon?" said Davi recognizing the man

"All of you; you all used to be cops! What the hell happened to you!? Why go around looting people under the guise of worshiping zombies?" said Nikita in anger

"It's not a guise; we truly believe in worshiping the zombies and what they stood for." said Gordon

"You're lying. You don't believe that at all. I've faced the Zombie remnant before a long time ago with White Pantera. They were a lot more dedicated to the cause, they refused to speak to us, and they all had tattoos on their faces that says "Human Zombie". You guys are just playing zombie cultist." said Davi

"What's really going on here; why are you doing this?" Nikita asked

"To survive of course. Besides, we're already hated if not feared; we just wanted to use something else as a method of them fearing us. We supported your father when Bravo Industries came into town and used those Sentries to protect Miracle City but in the end they wound up destroying it along with hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives. " said Gordon

"Those deaths on our hands. We can't get their suffering voices out of our minds." said Max

"If you feel that their deaths on your hands, why make it worse on yourselves by stealing from that village?" Davi asked

"You think that village is innocent. I can assure you that most of those people supported Bravo Industries too. They live their because of their homes were destroyed in the onslaught and Bravo Industries refused to cover them for their damages; it's like they didn't care about them even after they supported them. They most likely stole all this stuff that we stole from some other people. Ask them yourselves if you don't believe us." said Gordon

"What do you want to do now? If what they say is true, then this stuff was stolen from other people who probably needed it more." Nikita said to Davi

"I don't know. I don't suppose you have an idea of what to do." said Davi

"If things were like before, I would have arrested these guys and see their badges taken away, but it's not like we can do that anymore." said Nikita

"Hey Albino Burrito, if you're planning on arresting us, why haven't you arrested her? She's just as guilty as us if not worse. After all, she supported Bravo Industries too. Not to mention that her own father killed her sister(Frida)? If anything, she should be dead long before….ahh." said Max before Davi punched Max in the face

"Don't you dare insult my wife like that!" said Davi defending Nikita's honor

"Davi. It's ok; I'm fine. (to the police officers/zombie cultist) You guys say that you hear the suffering voices of those affected by Bravo Industries, but I don't believe you. If you did, then you would be doing whatever it took to make things right again rather than just stealing food and supplies from other people and wallowing in self-pity. If you want to make those voices that haunt you go away, then join us in our fight against Bravo Industries." said Nikita

"Is that how you make the voices in your head go away?" Gordon asked

"That and a few other things." said Nikita

"Forget it. We rather die than fight like that again. We're done fighting to protect and serve; the badges that were given to us have no meaning anymore. We should thank you, now that we have the opportunity to do this; we were saving this for if Bravo Industries came after us, but this is more fitting." said Gordon as he, Max, and the others were moving something in their mouths

"Oh my god, don't." said Davi trying to stop them realizing they had cyanide pills in their mouths

But before Davi could do anything, it was too late. Lieutenant Gordan bit down on their cyanide pills and died right in front them along with the rest of the former cops. They could only watch in horror as they all died, but couldn't do anything to stop them.

Afterwards, Davi and Nikita headed back to the poor town only for it to be abandoned. They would search to see if anyone was here, but they were all gone. Nikita went back to the house of that guy who helped Davi, but he was gone too. However, she did find a note saying: Goodbye. Keep the stuff you got back; we'll find more for ourselves.

"I can't believe they're gone. I guess this was all for nothing. Sorry I pulled you into one of my foolish ideas." said Davi

"It's ok. I know you very well. Besides, its like you said it has been a while since we've actually tried to help people; all we've been doing is fighting Bravo Industries and finding ways to beat them." said Nikita

"I miss those days of just helping people." said Davi

"Me too. We should head back to base; I'm sure everyone is worried." said Nikita

"Nikita, how have you been holding up lately? That stuff about hearing voices in your head got me worried." said Davi

"It's something I've been having to deal with. It's not necessarily the same voices they hear, rather the voices of everyone that died in the office room of the Bravo Industries building; they all died, but I managed to survive somehow. I still have trouble dealing with the fact that I got to live, but my sisters and mother both died. Sometimes I even thought that I should be….." said Nikita before Davi hugged her tightly

"Don't finish that sentence. You're alive and it's a good thing that you're alive. And remember what I told you before we got married, that whatever pain you have I'll comfort you and you can share it with me." said Davi

"Ok, Davi." said Nikita before she gave Davi a passionate kiss

Davi and Nikita got on board Nikita's motorcycle and left the abandoned home. However, what they didn't realize was that the man in the iron mask was still in the area the whole time and simply hid from them. He took of his mask revealing himself to be Nikita's father, former Chief of police. Emiliano Suarez. As they are leaving, he says: _Goodbye my daughter; I hope you find your own happiness with the man that you love. I'm sorry that I can't face you as a father anymore._

 **Other than working on other stories, this chapter got delayed in large part of me trying to figure out what to do with it in terms of story progression. It only served the purpose of getting Davi back to the resistance with Nikita and revealing where Emiliano Suarez is. I'm hoping Nikita getting that badge is going to mean something in future chapters. Sorry this chapter took so long; I tried to make it like all chapters as strong as possible but that only partially came true here. I can't say when I'll upload again for this story, but then again I never give an actual date on when I upload anything.**


End file.
